Our Little Problems
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: ... Or not so little. Hanna is dealing with bulima, and Aria is dealing with cutting, and -A isn't making quitting easy on either of them. Aria and Hanna band together to help eachother through their problems. Friendship; Aria/Ezra, Hanna/Caleb
1. Chapter 1

POV Hanna

My life is falling apart at the seems. My best friend was murdered, and the police are accusing me and my best friends of killing her. Luckily I'm able to be at my house. I am home all alone; I am honestly really nervous and lonely. I walked into the kitchen to get a few containers of chocolate pudding. I greedily started to eat at them, but one is just not enough. Within minutes the two that I got out were all gone.

Then another three- quickly gone.

Now we are out of pudding.

"Why? Why did I just have to do that?" I sobbed to myself. This is not the answer, I promised myself I would never do this again. I know that this is bad for me yet I did it anyway. Why me? My phone buzzed.

'_Now, now Hanna, don't cry. There is a way to get rid of that.-A'_

Great. -A knows what I just did. Oh wait, -A knows flipping everything! I don't know how -A know everything, but this sucks. All the same I go upstairs to my bathroom, and get my toothbrush. I get into my knees and stick my tooth brush down my throat, and empty the contents of my stomach. Crying while doing so. I had been doing so good for so long, now that's all over…

My phone buzzed again. I groaned. I hope that it isn't -A trying to torture me again. Before seeing who it was I quickly washed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. Then I looked back to my phone.

'_Need to talk, I'm coming over. See you in five-Aria'_

Well that's just great. That was three minutes ago. I only have two minutes to make myself look presentable again, not good exactly, but presentable, I guess I'll have the excuse of being at home alone with no where to go….

Knowing that, I quickly reapplied my lip-gloss and put on some foundation to cover the red blotches that are covering my face. I then sprayed myself and the room with my favorite perfume to cover the scent of my vomit.

I heard the front door open. "Hanna? Where are you?" I heard Aria call for me as she walked in the front door, not bothering to knock, expecting to see me in there waiting for her.

Running downstairs, I hoped that I looked alright, I didn't exactly very much time to get ready again. "Hey Aria, what's up?" I asked her as we both took seats on the sofa and made ourselves comfortable.

She sighed and I could see tears forming in her eyes, "Hanna, I need to confess something to you. I can't keep it a secret for any longer." she told me starting to cry the tears running down her face. She then really looked at me, "Are you alright? You look a little sick." she commented putting off whatever she needed to tell me.

The tears came back to my eyes, "I have something I need to tell you as well." I informed her, not telling her right off the bat, I want her to tell me whatever she needs to tell me first me putting off what I want to say myself. "Why don't you go first." I suggested after a moment.

She nodded her head, "With everything on I've just gotten so depressed, the only thing that's really keeping me here is you, the girls, and Ezra. I've been cutting myself. I don't like it, and I don't want to do it anymore, but I feel like I have to, and I just can't stop." she cried into my shoulder. Then she looked up at me with a red face, "What did you want to tell me now?" she asked me not expecting me to have an answer to what she just said so soon.

There tears in both of our eyes have tripled since they started. My best friend has deluded herself into cutting herself. My best friend is feeling just as bad as I do. I wouldn't wish that on anyone but -A. "Well, I've kind-of started to eat a lot of junk food then make myself throw-up again. I feel horrible about it, but I feel like -A is making me. Does -A know about you?" I said taking deep breaths attempting to talk through the tears. I didn't say directly about her cutting herself, I don't think I can bring myself to do that just yet.

She nodded her head. "Yes, and -A has been using it against me, always finding new reasons for me to do it. Is that what -A has been doing to you?" she asked me. The look on her face is total despair. I'm sure that I look the same.

I nodded my head. "What are we going to do? The things is, we know that all of this is bad for us, yet no one can know but us without things turning south really fast." I said crying not even bothering to try to control the tears any more they are coming too hard to try and make them stop.

Aria's head snapped up, "I have an idea! The two of us can move in together, and we can stop each other from doing these things to ourselves! I mean it's not like our parents can keep us here, we just have to get them on board. The apartment next to Ezra's is open, and I help Ezra do his taxes, so I for a fact know that the apartment is not very expensive." she suggested. This is a perfect idea.

For the first time today I smiled, "I really like this idea. So how should we bring this up with our parents?" I wondered knowing that they aren't going to just agree automatically to something as big as moving out.

She shrugged. "We can have them meet us to get a burger or something. Then tell them that with everything going on we need each others support more than ever, then tell them we're moving in together." she said starting to wipe the tears off of her eyes.

"Well I guess we should make ourselves a little more presentable. I'll do your makeup." I said knowing that if we are going to meet with our parents without letting them know that there is something up, we don't need to look like we've just been crying.

She too smiled, "I'll do your hair." she stated as the two of us ran upstairs to my room so we could make each other look good. This is always fun, and we definitely made each other feel a whole lot better.

* * *

When we finished making ourselves look good again, we both got into her car and texted our parents to meet us without giving the reason. I don't think that they will mind, I mean they know all about Aria and Ezra, the whole town does by now. Her parents actually like her with him now, which took a while though. So I'm sure that if we live right next to him that it will help everyone. Aria could even spend the night with him if she wanted, and Caleb with me…

So we got a table, ordered our drinks, and awaited their arrival. "Why am I nervous?" I asked her. I am fidgeting with my clothes, my hair, my nails, pretty much everything there was to fidget with.

She gave a weak laugh to my question, "I am too. You know what. I need to use the restroom I'll be right back." she said, but her voice was very off, I know this voice. It's a voice that I have used more times than once, and it isn't something to be proud of.

"Aria I know that look. You aren't going to the rest room. I don't want you to hurt yourself just because you're nervous." I said grabbing her arm and making her sit back down, stay there and be good.

She gave me a half way smile, "Thanks." she said. I could tell that she really meant it, but I could also tell that she was annoyed that I wouldn't let her go do what she wanted so badly to do.

Finally, both my mom and Aria's mom got there. "Your father isn't going to be able to make it; he had to take Mike to the doctor, he has a fever. What's going on?" her mom informed us, knowing that we wouldn't call both of our parents to meet up together if there wasn't something up.

Our moms took their seats across from us. "We have a proposition you the two of you. Well, more like we're telling the two of you, and hoping that you'll help us with this." I informed them.

My mom looked almost intrigued, and in a way a little bit concerned. "What are you telling us then?" she questioned.

"With everything going on, we've both been having a really hard time dealing with everything. Not just with the murder investigation, but all of the things going on with Mike. Hanna and I have talked about tit and we've decided that we want to more in together." Aria informed our mom's.

They both looked very surprised, and they were not expecting this. Aria's mom sighed, "I guess I should have seen this coming. You shouldn't have to be putting up with your brother right now, and I know you've been having a hard time. I'm going to say yes, and I'll help pay for everything." she told us. I smiled at this.

"I guess I'm going to say yes too, there has been a lot going on. I know there are a lot of things that haunt you at that house right now that you are needing to get away to deal with. So I will also help pay." she informed me.

Aria and I both smiled, and we were both happy that we are getting to do as we hoped. "Thank you both so much." we said in unison.

"So where are the two of you planning on living?" they asked us needing to know all of the details so they can help us.

Aria's cheeks turned a little red, "Well, the apartment next to Ezra's is free. We were thinking that, that would be the perfect place so that if we needed anything or something that he would be just next door. And I know for a fact that rent isn't very much." Aria stated.

Her mom nodded her head, "I like the idea that he would be next door just in case something happened. The apartments there aren't too big. Perfect for the two of you." her mom said.

"But even though we are letting you move out, I think Ella will be with me on this one, you will have dinner at home at least once a week, and you will call us everyday so we can know that you are alright." my mom stated setting some rules.

"Sound's like a plan. I guess I should probably give Ezra a call and let him know that we are going to be neighbors." Aria said with a smile, pulling her phone out of her purse and gave Ezra a call.

"So I guess the two of us need to get to the apartment manager so we can get them the room." my mom said to Aria's mom. She then looked to me, "You two meet us there." she ordered.

I laughed and nodded my head yes to her. When Aria got off the phone she giggled, "This is gonna be great. Ezra is excited." she informed me getting up, and the two of us walked back to her car and made our way over there.

* * *

When we got there Ezra was waiting outside for us. Aria ran ahead of me to kiss him. "Isn't this exciting?" she asked his as they pulled away.

He smiled and kissed her again, "Very exciting. Now how are you parents letting you do this again?" he asked in wonder.

By then I had caught up to them, "Because they know that there is a lot going on right now and they think that this will help us. Which is all true." I stated then walked ahead of them to where I could see mom.

We all got to them and they turned to smiled at us, "You can start packing your things, you can move in starting right now." they informed us.

Hearing this Aria and I hugged each other with excitement. "I've got to call Caleb to help me pack up my things!" I said walked back outside.

Aria looked back at Ezra, "You going to help me pack?" she asked him in a naughty voice that only Ezra could hear.

Her laughed, "Yes I'll help you." he stated. So I went with my mom to go home, and Aria and Ezra took their separate cars so that they can bring more things at once.


	2. Moving Time!

POV Hanna

Caleb was at the house when we got there. "Hey Han. Hear you're movin' out. Thought I'd help you move." he said with that charming smile of his.

I walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. "Why thank you. Why don't we go start packing then?" I said after we pulled away. Taking his hand, the two of us and my mom all went up to my bedroom with boxes to pack things up.

"Do you want me to put your makeup in a box with your clothes, or should we get a box just for makeup?" mom asked me.

I laughed at her, "A whole other box. You know how much makeup I have. I don't think it would fit with my clothes. Caleb, do you think you could start trying to get my mattress down stairs?" I said. It's been like this for the last two hours and we are starting to get everything down to the car's to drive over. I just hope that there is going to be enough room for both of me and Aria's stuff. We just might have to bring some of our things back, but it's a given fact that we are going to be sharing clothes now.

We got up there and Aria was already there with Ezra, and both of her parents. Half of the room is filled with her things and the other half is empty leaving room for my things. There are boxes everywhere; the only thing unpacked of Aria's things is her bed.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting everything upstairs, and unpacked just enough to get through the night, we are going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, it's a good thing that Spencer and Emily are going to help us!

* * *

POV Aria

It's our first night at our apartment, and neither Caleb nor Ezra have left. There isn't a thing in the refrigerator and we are all getting just a little bit hungry. Actually a lot more than a little bit. I've been thinking about gnawing off my own arm. "Why don't we go get some take out or something? I'm starving!" I suggested taking Ezra's hand as I stood up from my bed.

Hanna smiled standing up, "Food! Yes!" she exclaimed making Caleb get up from her bed. Like the love birds we all are, as our mates got up they gave us a kiss and out their arms around us in doing so.

We got outside and by then we had already decided that we wanted ice-cream. So we set out to the local Dairy Queen. Hanna's phone buzzed. I saw that look on her face. -A just sent her a text. My phone then buzzed.

'_Now now Aria, do you think moving in with Hanna will get rid of me? You are sadly mistaken. Now you think about it before the two of you eat that ice-cream.-A' _

-A is a total bitch. I am going to try my best to make sure that neither of us take what -A just said to heart. After all, -A is just out to get us. "You alright Aria?" Ezra asked me seeing the taken back look on my face.

I leaned in close to him. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" I said in reply. We are in the car now, and for some reason we are letting Hanna drive not totally sure why though. Let's see how this turns out… She isn't known for her driving skills, that is for sure.

Hanna's phone buzzed again. She foolishly answered it. As she did so she swerved off of the road. Ezra was knocked into me both of us crammed in one small space. There are boxes everywhere trapping us. "Are you guy's alright?" Hanna asked starting to freak out.

Ezra started to push the boxes out of the way. "Um, yeah I think… Aria, what happened to you?" Ezra asked. He looked down to see my exposed hip revealing the wounds of where I have been cutting myself. Great. Now I have to think fast.

"I, um, slipped in the shower the other day and fell on my razor. Nothing big." I informed him pulling my shirt down. Wow, I sure hope that he believe this, because if he doesn't I'm going to have to come clean. Why does what I do have to be noticeable? When Hanna makes herself throw-up the only evidence there is, is easy to get rid of.

He didn't look to sure about that, but didn't say anything more on the subject. So I'm off the hook… For now…. With him… Hanna and I are going to have a long night tonight…. "Alright the car seems to be alright. We're all alright. Caleb why don't you drive, and honestly I think I've lost my appetite." she said getting out of the car.

* * *

They switched and he drove us back home to where I kissed Ezra goodnight in front of his door and went into my apartment. "Aria, I know this might sound crazy but can I see your cuts?" Hanna asked me, looking really concerned about me.

I took a deep breath, tear slowly building in my eyes and running down my face. I nodded my head yes. I unbuttoned my pants and took them off revealing to her my scarred hips. She gasped in horror. "Aria, that is way worse than I thought they would be." she cried.

I quickly put on a pair of sweats. "I know. That's why I felt like I needed to tell you. I need someone to stop me from doing this. Honestly I think it is making me even more depressed." I informed her getting into my bed not being able to stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes.

"Don't worry Aria; I've got your back, we're best friends forever. I guess we should get some sleep. We've got a long day of getting settled in tomorrow." she said with a halfhearted smile, but the words were right on the money, she truly meant them. We are best friends forever.

* * *

**A/N Hope you are liking this story so far! Please review and tell my what you think:) Thank you for reading!**


	3. The Cut

POV Aria

I woke up to the sound of Hanna vomiting. Not knowing exactly what to do I jumped out of bed and ran to her. "Hanna! Don't you even dare!" I said getting her to stand up, and stop what she was doing to herself.

She did as told her to and she washed out her mouth. "I kinda ate the box of pop tarts we had in the kitchen." she informed me. "But this time it wasn't really stress eating, it was more like 'I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday' eating." she informed me.

We made our way to the refrigerator. So _I_ could find something or other to eat, but of course it was empty. I looked over at the clock… if we hurry we could go out for breakfast. Before I even got a chance to suggest this the doorbell rang.

Hanna went to go get it for me so I could get some more modest clothes on. "I figured you two would be hungry, so I took the liberty of going to get the two of you breakfast." I heard Ezra say as he walked in. "I can't stay long though, I got to get to school so I can teach my class. Don't see why it's worth it right now though. It's summer, I only have like five students per class." he informed us.

When I saw that it was him, and saw when he brought for us, I didn't even bother to try to get different clothes on. I just walked over to him and greeted him with a nice big kiss in the lips. "Good morning. I'm sorry that you have to work." I informed him, happy that he brought us food, sad that he can't see to eat it with us.

He laughed, "Good morning to you too. I'm sorry that I can't stay longer. I'll give you a call when I get back though." he said putting the food down on the counter and made his way to the door. "Love ya." he said to me and he left.

We started to eat, "Hanna, who texted you last night?" I asked her. I have a very good idea who it was, even though I hope that it isn't.

She looked a little sad. "It was -A. the text said to 'watch the road' so what does that make me do? Grr, I hate that stupid bitch." she said in anger.

This made me start feeling really bad. -A made that accident happen. I nodded my head. So I walked out of there and to the bathroom, shutting the door. I pulled out my razor and pulled down my pants. So I wouldn't cry out in pain, I got a washrag to bite onto. I then cut myself in the regular spot- my hip. The blood started oozing down my leg. "Shit." I muttered under my breath that was deeper than I intended to make it.

I heard Hanna walked up to the door, "Aria are you alright?" she asked me, not quite opening the door, but I could tell that she was ready to at any point if necessary. She must have heard me cuss…

Great. Now I'm going to have to compose myself well enough to answer her, if I don't she will know what's going on. If I say anything oddly, she will know what's going on in here. "Yeah I'm fine." I tried to reassure her.

She opened the door because she doesn't believe me. "Aria! Oh my goodness you're covered in blood! Oh my goodness, we've got to get that bleeding to stop. What do we have to stop that?" she said frantically looking around. She then spotted the toilet paper and started to get wads of that out to press onto my wound.

"Hanna this isn't too bad. I'm fine." I said. I didn't mean what I said and she knew it. There are tear streaming down my face, this hurts unbearably. Why did I have to do that so deep? I really feel like screaming at the moment.

"Don't be offended when I say I don't believe you. Now put pressure on that. Then when that stops you might want to take a shower… and change you pants. They are soaked in your blood. After that I think that we are going to have to make some rules about that bathroom." she stated washing her hands, and then starting the water in the shower for me so it can warm up while I'm getting ready to get in. She too had tears in her eyes because of what I just did.

I nodded my head and thanked her, "When Spence and Em get here, which should be any time now, this never happened. They question the blood or anything like that it's food coloring from….. Making icing the other day. I don't know. Make something up, and make it sound good." I ordered. I am now starting to get on edge.

"I know how to tell a lie. You know that good and well. Now you take care of yourself. I'll take care of everything out here." she reassured me as she walked out closing the door behind her giving me a little privacy.

I got into the shower and tried not to scream when the hot water hit my open wound making it sting well, really throb in pain. This is always the hardest part and this wound is worse than any others that I've had. Too many in one spot I assume. I washed the blood from off of my leg, there is a lot more there than you would expect.

I heard the door open. "Hey Han! Wow, there is a lot of boxes we've got to go through." I heard Emily say as they walked in.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. Aria decide she wanted to be clean before she starts doing a lot of work and heavy lifting?" Spencer questioned with the sound of laughter in her voice. Who would want to take a shower when we're going to get all sweaty and covered with a thin layer of dust?

"She wasn't feeling very good this morning, so she thought a shower might help. We had ice-cream for dinner, so I'm not surprised. Only ice-cream in her stomach probably isn't the best thing in the world." Hanna said covering for me. After that they both started working on both mine and Hanna's sides of the room, unpacking things, moving things, and putting things away.

When I got the soap out I couldn't help but yelp out in pain when it got into the wound. I heard it go quite for a moment out there. "Why did Aria just scream?" Emily asked sounding more than just a little startled by the fact that I screamed.

"I'll go check on her." Hanna said. She opened the door walked back in here, closing it behind her. "Aria it's kind of hard to cover for you when you're screaming." she commented a little annoyed that I'm blowing her cover for me.

I felt a little annoyed at her annoyed comment. "Sorry, soap got onto the open wound. It hurts like hell. How are things going out there?" I asked, trying to keep my voice controlled.

She sighed, "It's going good. I broke a nail moving a dresser. They didn't totally buy that you didn't feel good, but I don't think they are going to say anything… about that. I know that they will about the scream." she informed me.

She walked back out then, "She alright?" I heard Spencer ask in concern for me.

"Yeah, she dropped a barely used shampoo bottle on her foot." she informed them. Another lie to the people that we supposedly don't lie to. Now I have to resist the urge to, yet again, cut myself; but that would take too long and they are already starting to get suspicious.

When I got out I quickly dried off and hid my blood stained clothes in the hamper, and wrapped myself up in the towel, and walked out to see how they were coming, and to get some clothes. "Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long." I apologized.

Spencer looked concerned about me. "Aria you are as white as a ghost. Are you alright? You even look a little green." she observed, concerned about me.

"I'm fine. I probably shouldn't have had ice-cream for dinner. Going to have to remember that, that isn't a good idea." I said. "Get me some clothes?" I asked her, for it looks like she is the one working with my things.

She did as I asked. I took the outfit from her and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door to change. I got a bandage for my hip and quickly threw on my clothes, wincing when the presents, and pressure of my jeans went onto my hip. I looked into the mirror to see if the bandage is noticeable through my thin shirt. To my displeasure it is, but there isn't really anything that I can do about that at the moment.

When I walked back out, Spencer looked very suspicious of something. "Aria why did you go into the bathroom to change? We've taken showers together, and you don't want to change in front of us?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I'm cold, and it was still warm in there from my shower." I said like it was no big deal. This is the truth. I _am _cold, but not because I'm sick, it's because my hair is still wet… and because the cut is making feel really off.

Her face fell a little, "Oh, sorry. I've just been a little paranoid here lately." she said getting more things out of the box she is working on.

Smiling at her I started to help put things away. "It's alright. We've all been like that here lately. Yesterday, I could have sworn we were being followed. We weren't." I informed her, even if that isn't totally true… Lies, lies, and even more lies.

I'm glad that they were led to believe that I'm sick, so they did most of the moving for me, so I didn't have to move around making my hip hurt worse. So I mainly sat, folded clothes and handing them to whoever was closest to where they're supposed to be. I knew that I looked like crap, and I'm afraid that the wound is going to get infected.

When the Em and Spencer left I laid back in bed. "Why did I have to do that? I think it's infected now, and I know that I had to have lost a lot of blood." I informed her.

She took a seat next to me. "Well I guess we are going to have to make bathroom rules. So, the door stays open at all times unless there is someone over. Then I think I'm going to keep the razors under lock and key so you don't pull that little stunt again. When you need to shave I will allow you to get the razor, but I guess I should be in there too just to make sure you don't do anything." she said laying down rules for me.

"Then for you I guess just keep the door open at all times, and I'll be watching your eating habits. Um, if the other of us isn't awake, we don't use the restroom, and we keep the door closed while we are sleeping." I said not really being able to think of anything else. I'm actually starting to get a little light headed. Wait, no, a lot light headed.

There was a knock at the door so Hanna got up to get it. She opened the door, "Hey guys, sorry I didn't text first. I need to asked Aria something." Ezra said walked over to me and sat down where Hanna had just been sitting.

She knew that he wanted to talk to me alone. "I'm going to go call my mom, let her know that we're getting settled in alright." she said grabbing her phone and walked out the door.

I smiled at him, giving him a kiss. "Hello." I greeted him.

"Hey. So I wanted to ask you something. I know this sounds a little, no, a lot corny, but tomorrow night is the anniversary of you're parents accepting our relationship. How about you spend the night at my place? I'm sure Hanna will be alright with that, and no one else has to know." he asked me. I knew that he could see that I didn't feel good, so he wasn't being too pushy.

Putting my arms around him, I pulled him into a kiss. "I would love to spend the night with you. What time do you want me to be ready?" I asked him looking into his big brown eyes running my fingers through his, chocolate colored, smooth as silk, hair.

He smiled seeing that I said yes to his offer. "Be at my door at five. I've got the entire night planned for us." he informed me kissing me back. He then walked out the door and to his place.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter, it would make me SUPER happy if you where to send me a review telling me what you think!All reviews are welcome! Thank you for reading:)**


	4. Call in the Doctor!

POV Aria

A few minutes later Hanna came back in with a smile on her face. "What did Fitzy want?" She asked me with a naughty look on her face.

"Well, tomorrow is the anniversary of my parents accepting our relationship, and he asked for me to spend the night at his place. So I'm going to need you help with something." I informed her.

She is looking at me questionably. "What do you need my help with?" she asked me even more intrigued then she was before.

"I'm going to need to fine a way to cover up my cuts. I know that I am going to keep my bandages on, but they don't cover everything." I said feeling guilty.

She smiled, "Easy, we just need to get some makeup to put there. He won't know a thing." she said easily finding an answer.

I nodded my head knowing that she is right. "I wonder what he has planned for me…. Oh no. What if he wants us to take a shower together or something like that." now I am just worrying myself.

She walked over to me. "Aria, why do you think it's such a bad thing if he finds out? He might just be able to help you. You know that -A is bound to tell him sooner or later anyway." she told me.

By then tears were running down my face. "How would you feel if Caleb knew that you made yourself throw-up? Hanna?" I asked in pure horror of what she just said to me.

"Actually, I've thought about telling him. He would also be able to help. We should also tell the girls. We just barely made it by this morning. They know that there is something up. Why would we suddenly just move in with each other? Why you suddenly just feel like crap?" she stated.

I laid back into my bed. I know that she is right, but I'm having trouble on the fact of telling someone other then Hanna. "Alright. Just give me a few days though. Give this morning a chance to heal. You have no idea how bad I hurt right now." I informed her.

She looked at me concerned. "Let's change out your bandage, and wash it off with alcohol or something." she said walking to the bathroom to see what we have that we could clean it with. "We don't have any alcohol but I think Sea Breeze will do the job." she said.

With hearing her say this I remove my pants knowing that if I don't I will have even more blood stained clothes. If I have too many of those, people will start to wonder…. When I took off the bandage it hurt way worse than I thought it would. I let out a sob of pain. Then I looked at it. It looks horrible. "Oh shit, that hurts!" I yelled grasping the pillow next to me.

Hanna's eyes widened. "Aria, that does not look good at all. We need to tell Ezra. I'm no doctor but that looks like it could turn into something really dangerous to you. How the hell did that get so deep? Are you sure you only used a razor?" she said looking my wound up and down in pure horror of what see sees.

"No! Ezra doesn't need to know just yet. It isn't _that_ bad. It's just all the scars put on top of each other." I said trying to convince her that I'm alright, even though I know that I'm not.

My phone buzzed.

'_You'd better tell him before I do. The way I have in mind isn't pretty.-A'_

I looked back to Hanna. "Fine I'll have him come over and look at it, but I need you to stay with me through this. I don't really want him to know, but I'd rather him hear it from me then -A." I told her more and more tear rushing down my face.

Putting her arms around me I could feel her breathing get heaver. I can tell that she is too crying. "Good. And I will you know that I will. No matter what happens. We are best friends forever. So is there anything that I can get you?" she asked me looking back at my hip.

"Thank you Hanna. And yes, do you think you could get me some ice? I don't know if that will do anything but it's worth a try. Anything to make this feel better, or at least ease the pain." I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Of course I can get you some ice. Now you text Ezra and tell him to come over. That hip of yours is starting to creep me out." she ordered me.

I did as she said.

'_I know that you were just over here, but can you come back? I need you to look at something. The door is open.-Aria'_

My phone buzzed with his reply.

'_Of course I'll come over to see you beautiful face. I'll be right over.-Ezra'_

* * *

Like he said in his text he was right over. Hanna had just gotten my ice so my hip isn't very noticeable and I am having trouble keeping my mind on track. It is starting to drift off, and I can't do anything about it.

He looked at me concerned. "Aria what's wrong? You look like your about to pass out." he said taking one look at me. "Just a few minutes ago you were fine." he said walking over to me.

"There is something that I need….. That I need to tell….. You." my speech started to slur, and I started to have trouble remembering what I was going to say to him.

Hanna saw this and walked over to us. "She too out to be able to tell you this, but we need to tell you the real reason that we moved in together, because she is going down hill, and you and me are the only people that can help her. This is the part our parents, don't and can't know anything about." Hanna informed him.

* * *

POV Hanna

I listened to Aria, and I took one look on her face and she can't keep her eyes are open for very long. She is plum exhausted from all the pain that she has had to endure today. Knowing that she isn't going to be able to tell him the story, I walked over to them. "She is too out of it to be able to tell you this, but we need to tell you the real reason that we moved in together, because she is going down hill, and you and me are the only people that can help her. This is the part that out parents, don't and can't know about." I informed Ezra.

This peaked his concern and interest. "What is wrong with her?" he asked me shifting his position from looked strait on at her, to mostly at me.

Facing him I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Well, I think that I need to start at the beginning, is leads way to everything that is going on right now. She should be fine for right now, she is just exhausted." he believed me seeing that she is fully asleep, and gave me his full attention. "So when Ali's body was found… we started to get texts from someone who calls themselves -A. -A knows all of our deepest darkest secrets, and uses then against us. -A has made us do a lot of bad things, really bad things, and has made us hurt a lot of people…

'Now I guess I'll tell you some things about myself before I get too far into Aria." he looked a little bit impatient, but interested all the same. "Back when Alison was alive I had an eating problem. Is used to eat a lot when I got nervous. So Alison playing the mind games that she did, helped me throw-up so I could get rid of the weight. After she disappeared, I eventually got myself to stop when I was comfortable with my body.

'A year later when -A came into our lives, -A started looking for ways to make me go back to my old ways. -A made me eat six jumbo sized cupcakes. When I was eating them Aria caught me and made me come clean to her." he looked and me almost confused as to why I am telling him this. 'Be patient, if I don't tell you this you're not going to get the rest." I told him making him be patient.

"So as I was saying, I came clean to Aria. I got better again. It made me feel better telling someone about my problem. Then after we were arrested I started to stress eat again, and started to feel bad about that, so I made myself throw-up. Aria, yet again caught me, the day before yesterday to be exact. She had tears in her eyes. She told me that she has been cutting herself due to depression because if the police investigation, -A, her brother. She told me that the only thing keeping her here is you, me, and the girls. This has been going on since we were arrested.

'Neither of us wanted to do this to ourselves so we came up with the solution of moving in together, so we could keep each other from doing all of this. This morning I ate a box of pop tarts, and threw-up, when she found out about this she felt bad and cut herself leaving this." I told him removing the icepack from her hip.

He just sat there dumbfounded for a moment, trying to take in everything that I just told him. "I get why you haven't told anyone…. Wow. I will do everything in my power to help the both of you. I'm glad that the two of you decided to tell me this, and I'm glad that you are taking steps in the right direction." he said a tear coming to his eyes looking at Aria's pale white, sleeping face.

I nodded my head, "Well I'm glad this went well because I've decided to tell Caleb, and I am nervous as hell. I just want her to be alright. I'm afraid that there is serious damage to her hip, but I can't take her anywhere without anyone finding out…. Wait! I can call Wren! He's done all kinds of things for us without telling anyone." I mused more to myself than to Ezra.

He looked a little confused, actually really confused. "Wren? As in one of the doctors at the hospital?" he asked me.

"Yes, he and Spencer had a thing for a little while after Melissa called off their wedding because she caught him and Spencer making out." I informed him, probably giving him too many details, but what the hell, he already know this much that little bit of information isn't going to hurt him.

"What kind of things did he do to help you girls?" he asked in wonder of what he could have possibly done with his medical profession.

"More things than I can think of. He knows that there is more than what meets the eye to Alison's murder investigation and he will do anything it takes to help us, and help us figure out who killed our best friend." I told him getting up out of my chair.

He nodded his head, then looked back to Aria. "I think you're right about her hip. It also looks infected. I'm going to go get my first aid kit. I'll be right back. I would go ahead and call Wren while I'm gone." he said getting up and walked to the door.

When he left I got my phone and called him.

"_Hanna? I believe this is a first. What can I do for you?"_ he asked me.

"Aria is in a bit of a predicament. We are in need of your medical expertise. No one can know about this. Not even Spencer. It isn't anything bad, but it needs to be taken care of quietly." I informed him, trying not to give him too many details.

_"Um, alright. I heard you moved, what is you new address?"_ he said. In saying this, he is telling me that he will help us. Thank goodness!

* * *

I gave him our information and he said that he would be here in fifteen. Ezra got back and we both walked over to Aria. "I think we should leave her be, for the time being. Wren is on his way and he knows a little bit better what he is doing than we do." I said before he got the chance to get anything out of the first aid kit.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Your right. I don't want to do anything that would hurt her any more…. Well I don't guess we're going to be able to have the anniversary that I wished we could have." he commented.

We waited for Wren to get there. When I heard a knock at the door and I got up to open it. Wren walked inside and to Aria. "Thanks for coming. We don't want anyone to know about this." I said removing the icepack from her hip.

He looked shocked at what he saw. "Well, I know better than to ask what happened…. Alright, the wound is infected so we need to wash it with alcohol, and it is pretty deep, so I need to give her stitches but I'm not sure that's the besting thing to do at the moment, so I'm thinking band aids. Before I do that though, I want to make sure that there isn't any bone damage. It doesn't look like she needs surgery, but if had been just a tad bit worse surgery would have been a definite. There is no way for me to tell more without an X-ray." he said looking her hip over.

He cleaned it out and strategically put the bad aids on her hip. At one point or another she woke up, and was experiencing a lot of pain. "That's normal to the extent of the wound. I'm going to give you some pain killers. They're only samples; not as good as an actual prescription but they should do the job. If the infection gets worse let me know, or anything that starts to concern you." he informed her putting a huge bandage covering the smaller ones. "Also don't take this bandage off for about three days, if you see blood seeping through call me." he added.

She smiled at him, "Thanks. Now is it normal for me to be feeling so light headed?" she asked him putting her hand over her forehead.

"That is probably due to the infection and blood loss; I would take it easy for the next few days, no manual labor lots of sleep. Honestly I would just stay in bed." he informed her, and then looked to me and Ezra. "You two are going to be taking care of her right?" he asked us making sure he was leaving in good confidence.

We both nodded our head. "She'll be waited on hand and foot." Ezra said to Wren in reassurance. He will do anything to help his love. He is too sweet!

Wren picked his things up and walked to the door. "I hope that she gets better. Don't be afraid to call… Hanna can I have a word with you in the hall?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and the two of us walked out. "I know I said that I wouldn't ask, but how the hell did that happen to her hip?" he asked me in wonder.

"A few to many times a razor came into contact with it. But you can not tell anyone. We're getting it put under control." I informed him, begging him not to tell anyone.

"You have my word, this will stay between us." he said shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I said as he walked off. I then walked back inside. Ezra is stroking Aria hair, lying in her bed.

"What did he want to talk to about?" Aria asked me.

"He wanted to know how your hip got to be in such bad shape. Don't be mad at me, but I told him. He gave me his word that he wouldn't tell anyone." I informed her taking a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"Well I should probably call my mom for the day." she said after a minute. With that Ezra got her phone from her bed side table and dialed it for her before giving it to her and placing it to her ear.

She had a short conversation with her mother letting her know that she's alright and that we are getting settled in alright. After she was through talking with her mom she looked at me. "Now Hanna tell me the truth, how bad do I look?" she asked me.

I laughed at her. "Well, honestly, you look like you were just hit by a car. Don't worry about that though; why don't you just get some sleep." I suggested to her. I think she will feel better after a good nights sleep.

Ezra then stood up and gave her a kiss. "Well I've got to go get some sleep as well. I'll be back first thing in the morning to check on you." he said as he walked to the door. He then looked to me, "Not trying to boss you around, but go get some sleep. You look exhausted." he said walking out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

**A/N I hope that you liked this chapter! Please PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Food Shopping

POV Hanna

I changed out of my clothes into my pink fuzzy PJ's. I looked over at Aria, and she is dead asleep. I sneaked into the bathroom, and closed the door. I got my tooth brush and stuck the back of it down my throat, forcing myself to empty the contents of my stomach. I washed out my mouth, then looked in the mirror and took a long look at myself. It is apparent that I have started to loose more weight. My pajama bottoms are started to become loose I'm having to tighten the straps for them to stay up.

I walked back out and my phone buzzed. This ought to be good.

"_You'd better tell the other girls what's going on. If you don't then I will. You don't want me to have to do that now do you?-A"_

I took a deep breath and took a look a the pink digital clock that is hanging on the wall. It's almost eleven o'clock at night. That can wait until morning. I need to get some sleep. It has been a long day and another long one to come. So I get into bed and turn off of the lights. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it's Spencer. "Spence! It's like seven in the morning! Why are you calling so early?" I asked still trying to wake up, and a little annoyed at her for waking me up in the first place.

"_-A sent me a message last night! Something about 'you'd better go make sure Aria's ok.' What the hell? I just thought she was only sick." _she said starting to freak out.

Great. -A didn't give us a lot of time to think about this and find a good way to tell them. "Look, Aria is fine. She's just got a sinus infection, she'll be down for a few days, but she's fine. -A is just trying to freak us out." I said. This isn't a 100% lie. Aria _does_ have an infection, just not in her sinuses. She _will_ be fine in a few days; and -A _is_ just trying to freak us out.

I could hear a sigh of relief from her end of the line. _"Alright, but -A has never actually lied to us before." _she said confused.

"-A didn't really lie to you. -A just wanted to play with your head. -A made the suggestion for you to see if Aria is alright. Never once did she say that there was something wrong with Aria." I said trying to find a loophole.

"_I guess your right. And as for the question about being up so early- Toby and I are going to take a trip for the morning before we meet up for a movie. We don't know where we're going, we just going to get into my car and get out of here." _she informed me.

"Well you two have fun then. I've got to go grocery shopping before Aria gets up anyway." I told her.

"_Why do you have to go before she wakes up?" _she asked me in suspicion.

"Ezra doesn't want her to be left alone. We wait on her hand and foot and she'll get better faster is what he has stuck in his mind." I said not totally lying.

"_Alright, well I hope she gets better so we can have a party. Well I've got to go. See you later." _she said and the line went dead.

* * *

After that I quickly did my makeup, grabbed my purse and ran to my car so I could get to the store. My phone started to ring, being more careful than the last time my phone rang while driving, I looked at the caller ID. It's Aria. "Hey hun. Sorry I'm just going to the store to get some food, and some things that should make you feel better." I informed her answering the phone.

"_Thanks, I just wanted to see where you were. I would have gone with you if you would have woken me up." _she informed me.

"Sorry that's a no-can-do. You know Wren said that you need to stay in bed." I said pulling into a parking space and getting out of my car. Lucky for me I got one of the first spots. So I got a cart and walked inside.

"_Alright, well I guess I'll talk to you in a little while. Remember- no junk food- and we don't need any more stuff!" _she reminded me.

"Yes mom." I joked.

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

So now I have to figure out everything that we need. I know that we'll eat grapes, and they're healthy. We'll also need some kind of food for dinner. I walked down the microwavable meals and found a lot of things that looked good and got them. We also need some thing to eat for breakfast. So I got yogurt is good for you, isn't it?

Once I got everything that I think we need food wise I walked over to where they keep things like aspirin. I got some of that, and a heating pad, that should make her feel better. I then checked everything out. As I was doing so I spotting Jenna Marshall coming my way. "Hanna? Is that you?" she asked me standing right in front of me.

"Yes." I said very cautiously. Why the hell would Jenna Marshall be coming up to me and wanting to talk to me?

"I know what you're doing." she stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her in pure confusion, truly not knowing what she was talking about.

"You and Aria moved in together. You girls are trying to get revenge. Nice try, but it's not going to work." she stated.

What is she talking about? "I don't know what you're talking about, but Aria and I moved in together because we are dealing with some things that our parents can't help us with, so we're helping each other. Now I would appreciate if you would mind your own business." I said getting the bags into my cart.

"Well, just know that I'll be listening. I hear a lot more than you think I would." she said and walked away. For the first time I noticed that she has a seeing eye dog with her. So that's how she was able to find me without someone's assistance.

* * *

When got into my car with everything Caleb gave me a call. "Hey sexy." I answered. Now is the time where I wish me and him could go camping again. That was a great night for me, and, I at least hope, for him too.

"_Hey beautiful. It alright if I can come over?" _he asked me. I could hear the smile on his face.

"Yeah, I just driving home from getting groceries I should be there soon." I informed him.

"_See you then. Love you." _he informed me.

"Love you too." I said and then hung up the phone. The rest of my trip home was uneventful, and I am glad about that. I'm a reckless enough driver without all of the other distractions to go with it.

When I walked inside with the groceries, Aria is laying in bed with the TV on. She smiled when she saw that I was back. "What do you have food wise? I'm not that hungry, but I know that I need something to eat." she said inspecting the bags but not moving from her spot.

"Yes I got food. I make myself throw-up, I don't starve myself. Here's some yogurt." I joked getting things put away. I then got a spoon and gave Aria that, and a carton of yogurt.

She laughed as she took what I gave her. "Well you really shouldn't be doing either, but I'm glad to see that you got all healthy food, so you won't have any need to throw-up." she stated.

"Yup… So Caleb should be here any time now, that ok right? I was kinda planning on telling him about me today." I informed her going to me bed and laying back into my pillows.

"You sure you're ready to tell him?" she asked me turning the TV off, seeing that what I have to say is more interesting.

"Yeah, I mean Ezra knows about you, and I guess it's just part of the healing process. I don't know. I just feel like I need to tell him." I heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" I called.

Just as Caleb walked in Aria threw off her covers, "Excuse me!" she said with her hand over her mouth and her skin getting a green tint. To bad for all of us she can't move worth anything because of her hip. So I ran over to her and gave her a trash bin to which she emptied the little she had in her stomach.

Caleb looked at us awkwardly not quite knowing what to do, how to help, or what the hell was going on. So I motioned him over to us. "What do you need me to do?" he asked me.

"You can help me get Aria propped back onto the bed while I get her some water to wash her mouth out." I instructed him letting him take over right there, because I know that if I stay over there much longer, Aria won't be the only one throwing up.

I got her some water, and Caleb did as I instructed, and he also disposed of the liner of the waste bin so I wouldn't have to. "Do you think we should call Wren? Just to make sure that's normal?" I asked her when Caleb was gone putting that in the dumpster.

She still looked green, and her eyes are almost crossing. "Um, I don't know. It's probably just the infection. Let me take a nap and let's decided then." she said. With her saying that I got her covers back on her.

"Alright, but when Ezra gets here we are going to change your cloths and sheets." I stated. She really doesn't need to be sleeping in that, but there really isn't anything that we can do about that right now.

She was asleep by the time that Caleb got back in. I led him over to my bed and we both sat down and I leaned back against him. "What's wrong with her hip? Honestly she looks horrible right now." he commented.

"She looks a whole lot better than she did yesterday, but you're right she doesn't look very good. Oh, wow. This is a long story so please save all questions until the end; it'll be easier for me to tell you that way." I told him.

He nodded him head, "Alright all questions until the end. I think I can do that." he stated. So I told him almost exactly what I told Ezra, I told him all about A, all about Alison. I told him everything.

The look on his face is just a little bit more than shocked. "Um wow. That is a lot to take in. Wow." was all he could say for a few minutes. "I have an idea. With this -A person, I can help you figure out who it is." he informed me.

"No Caleb, you already know too much. -A is not a person to be messed with. The last time someone tried to help us figure out who -A is we ended up getting arrested and tried for Alison's murder. Nope, no way. Not going to happen. Then I'm not even going to tell you what happened to the person helping us. She lived, but she isn't doing too good." I stated.

"Hanna, I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. We can figure out who -A is and make sure that who ever -A is will never mess with you girls again." he said in determination.

Knowing that he isn't going to let this go, I've got to give him some kind of answer. "I'll have to talk to the girls about that. It's a very sensitive subject for us." I informed him, not very keen on him getting into this. I would _love_ to know who -A is but it isn't worth anything happening to my Caleb.

"Alright, but still Hanna. If we can figure out who -A is we can end this, and you won't have to worry about being harassed anymore. Then, that will give the police information to help find Alison's murderer." he said trying to get me to like the idea.

"Caleb, I dream about the day where I can know who -A is and this all end, but I don't want the consequences to be worse than -A in the first place." I informed him.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked me with a shrug.

"Someone could get murdered. It's happened with -A before. When I was hit by a car, it was -A. When Emily was in the hospital, it was because of -A. The reason Aria and I do what we do is because of -A. The reason we were arrested was because of -A! Hell -A controls us! I just down want for you to be hurt!" I said crying and starting to yell.

He put his arms around me and waiting for me to calm down. "It's alright Hanna, it's alright. You just talk to the girls about it." he said giving me a kiss. I kissed him back. Eventually his shirt ended up on the floor…

* * *

About an hour later both our stomachs started to growl. So we got up from my bed and walked over to the kitchen area. We looked in the refrigerator, "Geez Hanna, I though you said that you went to the store." he said looking at what we have in the refrigerator.

"Well we are trying to only eat healthy things. If we have any junk food, I will eat it all and make myself throw-up. So, how about we have ham sandwiches." I suggested getting out the ham.

"Um, Hanna, there's just one problem with that." he informed me looking around, the kitchen looking like he wanted to laugh.

"What?" I asked him.

"I don't see any bread." he informed me.

"Oh… Well let's have ham for lunch then. I think one package will cover both of us, and I don't think Aria is going to want to eat any time soon." I said getting the ham out and tearing it in half, giving him one of the halves.

All he did was nod his head and laugh at me. "What? It's not like I'm used to going grocery shopping! Aria wasn't there to help me! So if you want to go, be my guest, but I need to stay here with Aria. She can't move and I need to take care of her." I stated, starting to get all emotional again.

"If you think you can live on yogurt, fruit, and ham, I guess your fine." he said taking his half and take a bite out of it still laughing.

We walked to the bar and took a seat in the two lawn chairs we have sitting there until we can get some stools. "So do you think that Aria will be alright?" he asked me looking over at her. She's been sleeping for about two hours now. She has a little bit of her color back now.

"I think so. Wren said that it's mainly the infection. He gave her some sample pain meds and antibiotics. They don't work as well as prescription, but they should do the job all the same. When she wakes up we're going to see if we need to call him again to see if she's alright." I told him looking from Aria back to my ham.

"Who is Wren?" he asked me. Oh, right. He probably doesn't know all of the drama that's gone on with him….

"So Wren and Spencer's sister, Melissa, where engaged, then Spencer and Wren were caught making out with each other. So Melissa called off their wedding. Wren still loves Spencer, and still _wants _to be friends with Melissa. He knows a little about what's going on and helps whenever and however he can… Oh and he is a doctor." I informed him giving him an overview on who Wren is.

He nodded him head, "So he got to know all of this before me, your boyfriend?" he questioned.

"He had more need to. We've needed his help on more than one occasion. Partly to see what Melissa was up to… But that's beside the point, the -A thing is need-to-know, and until now you didn't need to know." I informed him.

"Hmm, sounds… Interesting." he commented finishing up his ham.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Caring

POV Hanna

After I finished eating my ham, Aria started to wake up again. "Hey sleepy head, how are ya?" I asked her walking over to her bed and taking a seat next to her.

She yawned and looked around for a second figuring out her surrounding again.. "I'm alright. My hip hurts." she informed me stretching out her arms trying to wake herself up.

"So do you think we should call Wren?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Can you get me some water?" she asked me sitting up.

"Sure thing." I said as I got up and got her a glass of water. I gave it to her. "Now please keep that down." I begged knowing that she couldn't help that.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll try." she said smugly. She slowly drank her water and placed the glass on her bed side table.

Caleb walked over to us. "Well I'd better get going. I've got a lot of work to do before Friday." he informed me, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Love you." I told him saying goodbye.

"I love you too. I'll call you in the morning!" he said letting himself out, and closing the door behind him.

"Have you heard from Ezra today?" she asked me once Caleb had left. She sat up and adjusted her pillows to where she is leaning back against them.

"He texted earlier, he said that he would be over around five. It's about two right now. So we have three hours to kill." I informed her.

She started to try and get out of bed. "Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going? You're not supposed to get out of bed." I said grabbing her arm trying to get her to lay back down.

Rolling her eyes at me, "I need to use the restroom. Kinda of hard to do that when you won't let me out of bed." she informed me trying to free her arm from me.

"Oh, well in that case I guess that's ok. Sorry. I know that I'm being all protective, but you're my best friend and I don't want anything bad happening to you." I informed her, telling the truth. I don't think I can handle too much more happening this year.

"It's alright. I understand. You know I heard you last night. I wanted to say something to you, but at that point I couldn't move worth anything, and those pain meds Wren got me really knocks a person out." she informed me.

"I'm sorry." I said a single tear coming to my eye and down my face. I just knew that she was asleep. Shit. I didn't want her to know that, that happened.

She got up and went into the bathroom. She remembered and respected out new rules and left the door open. I got up and walked over to my side of the room, and got out my computer to see what's new on facebook.

When Aria came back in she had her hands clutched on her hip. "You wouldn't think that this would hurt so much. It feels better then it did earlier though." she commented, not getting back into bed but going to her drawer.

I got up and walked over there to help her. "I'll get you a new outfit, go sit down. Then while you're getting changed I am going to change out your sheets." I informed her. She sat down in the seat next to her bed and changed her clothes as I gave them to her. I then changed out her sheets for her. I can see a considerable amount of blood on them from last night, I'm going to have to put some soap on them.

Once I got her sheets off of her bed, and some new ones on, she gladly got back into her bed. "I can not wait for Ezra to get here. I really want to talk to him for myself. I know what you told him was fine, but I need to explain something to him and at least try to explain to him all of this." she informed me laying back.

I sat at the edge of her bed. "Honey. He took it way better than I expected him to, so please for my sake don't worry. It's between you and Ezra what you talk about, but right now just think about feeling better. Alright?" I told her knowing that stressing is just going to make her feel even worse.

She sighed, "Your right. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep for a little while. Shouldn't Spencer be coming by later?" she said getting comfortable in her bed again so she can go to sleep.

"Yeah she's coming around the time that Ezra is going to get you. Then Spence and I are going to go see a movie and talk about her day with Toby." I informed her.

She nodded her head, "Well I hope that you guys have fun." she said and closed her eyes. Then I got up and went to my own bed to sit down. My phone buzzed.

'_You didn't say anything about telling Spencer Hanna. Don't make me tell, and you know that I will-A'_

Well isn't that just great. Why is -A trying to control my life? If we don't want Spencer and Hanna to know than we should have the right to keep this from them. What ever happened to freedom of speech? Oh right, -A happened. You know what. I should just let -A tell them, it will save me the trouble of having to explain everything to them for at lease a little while.

My head started to spin with everything going on inside it. So I walked over to the kitchen and looked for some kind of comfort food, but of course we're trying to be 'healthy'. With the way I'm feeling right now, I really want to tell this fruit to stick it because I don't want fruit I want ice-cream.

Knowing the we don't have anything good, and that I can't leave Aria alone right now I grabbed the cup of peaches and ate them; whether I wanted them or not. After I ate them my head did feel better, so I guess that is alright.

I looked over at the clock. Still another hour until anything of significance is going to happen, so I get my phone and I call Emily.

"Hey Han, what's up?" she asked me.

"I'm bored. Aria is sick so she's sleeping. There is nothing on TV and Spencer isn't supposed to be here for another hour!" I complained to her.

She laughed, "Well I think you're going to be just fine. I can't talk right now though, sorry. I've got to get to the pool and get some laps in before it closes. I'm sorry." she informed me.

"Alright, leave me hanging here totally bored." I sighed.

"You'll be alright. I'll call you in the morning. We can have breakfast." she stated.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." she said and the line went dead.

Well, there goes talking to Emily. So I decide to call Mona, I haven't talked to her since Aria and I moved in together.

"Hey! What's new with my bestie?" she answered.

I laughed, "I moved out." I informed her.

"You what? Ok I want dets." she said with interest. I told her about Aria and I moving in together, leaving out the reason why. She doesn't need to know about our problems. She was both excited and amazed at the same time. We didn't have a problem filling up my hour. We've made plans to go shopping, but haven't set a date on them yet so I can take care of Aria and get settled in.

* * *

Finally Ezra came just about twenty minutes after Aria woke up. I did her hair and makeup for her and she looks a whole lot better. I think that she is starting to feel better too, and I am really glad about that. I know that she is going to need to stay in bed for another few days but she's at lease making progress.

Ezra took Aria over his place so I can get ready to go see a movie with Spencer. Although we'll probably end up in the back row talking through out the entire movie, but who cares, it's a good pass time that we can have some privacy without anybody trying to bug us.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this is such a short chapter, but please still review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Telling the Girls

POV Hanna

When Spencer got here she let herself in, "Hey Han. Where's Aria?" she asked looking around the little apartment.

"She's at Ezra's. I'm ready to go. What movie did you want to talk through?" I asked her, grabbing my bag as we walked out.

She laughed, "I honestly don't care since I know we're not really going to watch very much of it." she said.

When we got to the theater we got tickets to some movie that I can't remember the name to. When we got seated the previews were just coming on. My phone buzzed.

'_Now would be the perfect time Hanna. You have until the movie starts before I tell. Last. Warning.-A'_

Alright so I get at least ten minutes to gossip before I have to do some major explaining. "So how was your morning with Toby?" I asked her not even bothering to look at the screen. My heart is starting to beat faster then I'm comfortable with, but I'm trying to ignore it.

Her cheeks turned a bright red, "Well, we went about five or six miles outside of the city limits of Rosewood and pulled over on the side of the road where we didn't think we would be in anyone's way and we made out for about an two or three hours, then we got some late lunch and came back into town. He had to get to work so I went home for a little bit to get changed." she informed me giving me a run through of her day. "How about you? Get to take care of Aria?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Caleb also came over and we sat and talked for a little while. We had a good time. Oh, grocery shopping this morning was interesting. I had no idea what to get, so I just got whatever I thought we needed. Then as I was checking out Jenna came up to me and told me she knew what I was doing, and how Aria and I moved in together to get revenge. It was really weird." I informed her.

"Wait Jenna came up to you? Out of the blue? With no one with her?" she questioned me trying to get everything that I just told her together in her head.

"See had a seeing eye dog with her, and I'm sure that someone brought her there and was waiting for her somewhere. I left as soon as she walked away from me. I have know idea what she meant, but I can assure you that I have no idea what she was talking about." I informed her. I looked at the screen, the movie is starting. Great. My heart started to accelerate.

Spencer's phone buzzed. She looked down at it, then looked up at me with a very confused look on her face. "Hanna, why haven't you told me this before?" she asked me almost horrified. I know what she is looking at, and it's not pretty….

"What are you talking about? What happened with Jenna just happened this morning." I said trying to stall.

She looked at me annoyed, "That is not what I'm talking about. -A just sent me a text." she informed me, handing me her phone.

'_Oh Spencer, you should really talk to Hanna about her bulimia. While you're at it you should ask her about Aria's little cutting problem.-A'_

"Oh, that." I said giving her, her phone back, trying to make it sound like nothing big, even if it is a very big thing.

"Yes that, Hanna. You're bulimic? And Aria? She's a cutter? Is that why you two moved in together? Does your parents know?" she said asking questions faster than I can answer them. I can see it in her face that she is freaking out.

"Yes, I am a recovering bulimic. Yes, Aria is a recovering cutter. Yes_,_ that is the main reason why we moved in together. No, our parents do not know and we don't plan on telling them. Not yet at least. We'd have to answer questions if they knew." I said answering her questions knowing that this is probably hard for her to hear. It's hard for _me _to hear.

"Why haven't you told me this before, with out -A bringing it up? Hanna, this is like, really big. Does Emily know?" she went on with the questions.

"I haven't told you because Aria and I are getting things under control, and neither of us wanted to put the extra stress on you or Emily. We barely even told each other, and no we haven't told Emily although I'm sure that -A has beat us to it." I informed her.

"Too much stress? Really Hanna? I think we can handle helping two of our best friends ever with them physically hurting themselves! How long has this been going on?" she said. I can see a tear forming in her eyes, and she is struggling to keep her voice down so we don't draw attention to ourselves, and so that we don't bother the people actually trying to watch the move.

I took a deep breath, "With me, it's been going on, off and on since before Alison died. She caught me on one of my binges and showed me how to throw-up. After I got happy with my body I stopped. Then things started to get crazy again with -A and being arrested I started doing it again. Aria told me that she's been cutting herself since the night after we got arrested." I told her with tears coming out of my own eyes, thins is not an easy thing to tell one of my best friends.

"That long? Wow. I'm glad that you're taking care of it though." she said. For the first time I believe Spencer Hastings is at a loss for words. She has no idea what to say about this. "Aria doesn't really have a sinus infection does she?" she asked me after a few minutes.

I nodded my head no. "She cut herself again, and she had done it so many times in the same area that it got really infected, and the wound is so deep that she can barely move. This morning she couldn't even keep down yogurt. She is getting better though. She went to sleep after that and when she woke up she was able to get up long enough to use the restroom and for me to help her change her clothes. She's with Ezra right now." I informed her about the truth of Aria's illness.

She looked dumbfounded. "It's that bad? Why haven't you taken her to the hospital if it's that bad?" she asked me in disapproving way.

I rolled my eyes at her, I would never let anything too bad happen to Aria! "Spencer. Do you really think that I would let something like that go without being looked at? I called Wren and he came to look at it. He gave got her as taken care of as he could and gave her some antibiotics." I told her so she would calm down.

"Oh. You said that she's with Ezra, does he know about all of this?" she wondered.

"Yeah. I kinda told him everything. I even told him about -A; don't be mad! I had to because of Aria. I also told Caleb everything." I told her preparing myself for the worst in response from her.

"You told Ezra and Caleb before you told even me or Emily?" she said looking really hurt that I didn't tell her before I told Ezra and Caleb.

"Ezra needed to know about Aria's hip, and Caleb also needed to know about Aria. Then he also caught me throwing up so I had to tell him about me too." I informed her trying to make her feel better about all of this.

"Why did Caleb need to know about Aria?" she asked me looking a little confused as to why my boyfriend had to know about Aria.

"Because he came to the apartment earlier and as he was walking in, Aria got sick, and you could see her wounds so I had to tell them something, and I am tired of keeping the truth from him." I informed her.

She took a deep breath, "Alright….. What can I do to help?" she asked me. It looks like she has gotten all of the answers that she can handle for the moment. This is a lot to take in, but we have talked about worse though.

My mind shifted to fit her question. " Well, she is going to be spending the night at Ezra's, so it'd be awesome if you'd spend the night with me so I don't have to be alone. I still don't really trust myself being alone right now." I informed her, "But I might be having dinner with my mom, I honestly don't know at the moment." I added.

"Well, we can have dinner with our families and then meet back up at your apartment I'll bring popcorn and you bring movies?" she suggested.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Sounds awesome." By now the movie is more than half way over and we don't even know what is going on but we regardless look at the screen and try to make sense of the rest of the movie.

* * *

When the movie was over we walked outside. "Alright Hanna. You know that we need to go talk to Emily now, right?" she said looking at me like my mom did when I was little and she said that I had to clean my room. Oh, wait… That was last week…..

"Yeah… She said that she was going swimming. She should be home by now though. I'll give her a call and we can go over to her place to talk." I said pulling my phone out of my purse and we walked to my car.

The phone rang twice before she answered. _"Hey Han. I thought that you were with Spence."_ she observed seeing that it's me calling her.

"I am. Listen we need to talk to you about something really important. Are you at home?" I asked her.

_"Yeah, but I was just about to go out to pick up dinner for me and my mom. She_ didn't_ feel like cooking tonight. I think she might have the same thing as Aria, she doesn't even want to get out of bed."_ she informed me.

"I'll pick up whatever you want, and we can meet up at your house?" I suggested to her trying making things easier on all of us.

_"Umm, just get some Chinese takeout, get two of what I usually get."_ she requested.

"Alright we'll be there in fifteen minutes." I informed her and hung up my phone handing it to Spencer to put in my bag so I can keep my eyes on the road.

* * *

When we got to Emily's she let us in, gave her mom her food and the three of us walked to her room so we could talk in private. "So what is it that you guys wanted to tell me about? Don't you want Aria to be here if it's important?" she questioned us knowing by the looks on our faces that this is something big, really big.

"No she's with Ezra. It's the anniversary or something and they wanted to spend the night together. But what I need to tell you is something really big, and I don't want you to freak out about it because it is being taken care of." I informed her and then proceeded to tell her the entire story.

The look on her face was a lot like Spencer's, and her questions were a lot like Spencer's. I answered them, and then we all sat quite for a moment. I looked at the clock on my phone, it's already eight o'clock. I didn't think that it was so late. I guess I'm not going to be meeting up with my mom…

"Well Spence we should probably leave Emily to eat and take care of her mom. I want to go look for movies." I stated getting up from Emily's bed and walking to the door.

Spencer nodded her head and joined me. "Hope your mom gets to feeling better. You need anything just call." Spencer said to her as we walked out her bedroom door, and we let ourselves out.

* * *

We left for the movie rental store, and as we walked in Spencer's phone buzzed, she looked at it and her face when white. "What is it?" I asked her knowing that it's most likely -A.

She looked like she could drop everything and run right now. "Toby's at the hospital. One of the people he's working with dropped a hammer from a story up and it landed on his hand. They think it's broken." she informed me.

I put the only movie I had chosen out back and took her hand walking in the direction of the exit. "I'll drive you." I told her knowing that she is going to want to go see him as soon as she possibly can. I would want to do the same if it were Caleb.

* * *

**A/N I hope that you liked this chapter, Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**{Dreams (Guest): Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad that you're liking this story so far, and I hope that you continue to read!}**


	8. IceCream

POV Hanna

When we got to the hospital she ran to the front desk. "Please tell me what room Toby Cavanah is in." she requested the receptionist.

"He's in room 104." she informed Spencer.

"Hey Spence, why don't you call me when you're ready to be picked up, and tell him I hope he feels better. This is your area, not mine." I said knowing that it would be really awkward to be in a small room with them like that.

She nodded her head. "Will do. What are you going to do?" she asked me knowing that I didn't want to be by myself tonight.

"Probably going to go get some ice-cream, at that new place a few blocks over." I informed her thinking that ice-cream sounds pretty good right about now.

"Alright, I'll call you when I'm ready. Thank you Hanna." she thanked me, giving me a hug.

"No prob. Stay as long as you need." I said hugging her back and walking out the door to go get me some ice-cream.

* * *

When I got to the ice-cream parlor I ordered a large cup of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream. The entire cup was gone in almost no time. This day has been overall horrible. Aria being sick, running into Jenna like that, then _telling_ so many people about not just mine, but Aria's secrets too. Dealing with all of these emotions is not my best strength. So I got another cup of ice-cream.

Two cups of ice-cream later my phone rang. The caller ID said that it was my mom. "Hey mom." I answered.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you already had dinner plans tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Nope. I'm free for dinner. Should I come home at about six?" I asked her.

"I would love that Hanna. Well I gotta go, I've got another call trying to come in. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too." she replied and that line went dead.

* * *

After I finished talking to my mom, I threw away my trash and went to the restroom and got rid of all of the ice-cream that I just ate. I know that it's bad for me to do that but I just couldn't help myself. After the day I've had I think it's alright.

A little while later Spencer texted me.

'_I'm ready to be picked up- Spencer'_

She sent me. So with that I stood up for the comfy booth that I had made myself comfortable in, left a tip on the table, and went to my car. The drive over there was quite. I honestly felt a little dizzy, but I know it's because of lack of sleep, and too much ice-cream… even if I _did _get rid of it.

When I got there both Spencer and Toby were waiting outside for me. They got into the back seat. "Hey Han. Is it alright if I talk care of Toby tonight, and we postpone movie night for next week?" she asked me holding Toby's injured hand, almost like she's protecting it, and she is gently petting it.

"Yeah no problem. So what did the doctor say about your hand?" I asked Toby.

"There is fractures on three of my knuckles they put a splint on my hand, and scheduled surgery for the day after tomorrow." he informed me.

When we got back to the apartment Spencer and Toby left in her car and I went upstairs to get some sleep and hope that my head will start to feel better soon. When I made my way up the stairs, the walls started to spin, but I pushed through it, and when I finally got to the apartment, I then passed out on the bed.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that this is such a short chapter! I'm going to post the next one really soon though! Please Review!:)**


	9. Talking With Ezra

**Meanwhile, POV: Aria**

Hanna just finished helping me get ready to spend the night with Ezra. Even though I can barely move I want this night to be special. Not just for me but for the both of us. I hope that we can get some things out in the open and everything can be alright.

When he got there I smiled at him, "Hello." I said sitting up in my bed. I know that it's a long shot for me to walk to his bedroom all by myself, so I stay seated until he got over to me so he can help me get up.

He smiled back at me as he walked over to me. "Hello to you too. You seem to be feeling better." he commented giving me a kiss on my lips.

"Yeah, I slept most of the day though." I informed him. I lifted my arms up so he could help me stand up. He did so accordingly.

"I think that's ok though. You need to get better as fast as possible." he said putting his arm around my and helping me walk to the door. I walked myself more than he helped me though. It hurts, but I need to get better.

When we got to the door, I turned to look at Hanna, "You gonna be ok tonight?" I asked her knowing that when se is alone she will do crazy things, things that can and eventually will hurt her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yes mom. Spencer and I are going to go see a movie….. Spencer and I are going to go talk through a movie." she stated almost laughing.

I put my free arm up in the air, "I'm just making sure! There's no need in calling me mom twice in one day. I am certainly _not_ your mother. That would be creepy if I were." I said defending myself with a smile on my face. I know she is just making fun of me, but it is true, I'm certainly not her mother.

* * *

After that, we walked over to his apartment and made ourselves cozy on his bed together. "So all of the strangeness… the texts… was all because of some anonymous person is harassing you?" he asked me after a few minutes of us sitting in silence, and enjoying each other company.

I took a deep breath, "Yes. The only time before this we've tried to tell someone, she went missing, came back for just long enough to skip town. She knows who -A is, but she's too afraid to tell us." I informed him.

"Who did you tell?" he questioned me wondering who we trusted more to tell.

"Our therapist…." I informed him. "I guess we felt more comfortable telling her because of the doctor patient confidentiality thing." I added.

He shrugged, "I guess that makes some sense. I don't see why you couldn't have told me though. You know that you can always tell me anything, right?" he said making sure I knew that.

I can feel a tear coming into the corner of my eye, "Trust me, I've always wanted to tell you everything, then the two of us just run away together. It'd be easier than just facing reality. I guess I should tell you my side of the story opposed to you hearing everything from Hanna." I stated.

Wiping the tear from my eye he smiled. "I would love to hear your side of your story. As I believe Hanna's side of the story was good, that was more about her than it was about you." he informed me.

"Well, I guess I should start at the very beginning with Alison. The first secret I ever shared with her, I didn't even intend to share. It was around Halloween time and we just ditched this girl we found very annoying- Mona. She hasn't always been the still annoying, but preppy girl that she is now. So we were eating our frozen yogurt, and found my dad hooking up with one of his students. Then you know what happened with that.

'Then on Halloween Ali played a horrible prank on us she made us think that someone was trying to kill her. Then forced me to go to Noel Cohn's party. This wasn't too long after what happened with my dad so I wasn't really in the mood of doing anything but lay in bed with a carton of Ben and Jerry.

'I told her more and more secrets, and she always used them against me, but yet I kept telling them to her. She never once shared one of her secrets with me though. She would always say 'Friends share secrets, that's what keep us close.' So we did just that.

'Then the Jenna thing happened. We were at Emily's house Trying on each others clothes, and Alison swore she saw Toby Cavanaugh peeking in the window. So she threw the stink bomb in their shed. She made us promise never to speak of it. Non of us slept for weeks. But you know all of this. Nothing of too much significance happened for a while, I told her more and more secrets, and she used them against me like she always did.

'When Ali got back from visiting her grandmother at the end of that summer, we could all tell that she was acting really weird. We had a sleep over in Spencer's barn that night. Hanna managed to lift a bottle of tequila or something like that off of her mom, and everyone but Ali drank way more than we should have. I'm sure we were saying all kinda of loopy things but I really don't remember anything from when we started to drink to when we woke up though. When I woke up Spencer was out looking for Alison. They was the last time we saw her until her body was found.

'So I left for Iceland and we all lost touch. When I moved back old memories and feeling started to resurface. We all started to get messages from -A out first we thought that Ali was still alive… but then her body was found. At Ali's funeral me and the girls started to get close. When we walked out we all got a text from -A, I will never forget what it said, _'I'm still here bitches, and I know everything-A' _we kind of knew that it wasn't Alison by then but we didn't know what to think.

'All of the strangeness started to happen then, all of the texts, me suddenly needing to leave. It was all because of -A. Telling you this is very dangerous, -A is the person who ran over Hanna, who put drugged Emily, who made Toby fall off of the scaffolding. -A is dangerous, so we both, need to always be around people." I informed him telling him my side of the story by now tears have a steady flow out of both of our eyes.

He squeezed me tight and gave me a kiss. "Even after all of this, you know that I still love you right? And you know that I always will?" he questioned me wiping the tears from my eyes. The look on his face is loving and sad all at the same time.

I smiled at him, "Of course I know that. The same goes for you." I said and I started to kiss him. I helped him unbutton his shirt and within seconds it was on the ground. I then quickly took off my dress. This exposed my bandages.

Him getting a glanced at my bandages made him stop kissing me. "We really shouldn't. At least not until you're better. You're really supposed to be resting." he said sitting back up helping me back up with him.

"Ezra. I've been resting all day. I think I'm going to be alright. I'm feeling much better anyway. I'm a fast healer." I breathed bringing my lips to his again. There is no reason we shouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves the way we want to on our anniversary.

He went along with my desires for a few minutes but then he again pulled away. "Aria. We don't have to sneak around anymore, we can do this any night now. We should do it tonight we should wait until you're feeling better." he insisted. Why is he being so difficult about this? I'm feeling better and I want to have some fun.

I did as he said all the same because I knew that this was not a fight that I was going to win. So we got back settled me leaning against him, his arms wrapped around me, and I am enjoying his embrace. My mind started to wonder, I giggled at what I'm thinking about.

Curiosity filled his eyes, "What are you laughing at?" he asked me resting his cheek gently on the top of my head. His hand is rubbing over my wound, to the point I can barely tell that his hand is there.

"About the first time that I came over here. I was so upset with everything going on with my dad and everything. Little did I know that that was barely the beginning of my problems." I sighed. I know that what I just said isn't really a good thing to laugh at, but it helps.

We both got quiet for a moment, "I get that you were depressed, but why did you do it?" he wondered aloud.

I took a deep breath, "There came a point were I felt like I had to, it was something to focus on other then everything around, and honestly I feel soo guilty for the Jenna thing and keeping the secret from my mom, and so many other things that I guess it's like a punishment." I informed him not knowing a better way to put it other then that.

His embrace tightened around me, "You do know now that there was no reason for punishment like that, right? Nothing that you could have done would justify making that alright. Whenever you get to feeling like that you come to me. Or Hanna, or whoever else you feel comfortable talking to about this that you think can make you feel better." he stated. We are both crying, not as bad as before but we sure enough are. This is such a touchy subject that it's hard to talk about.

I smiled at him putting one of my arms around his waist, "Yes Ezra I know that now. Now that I've had time to think, now that I've been paralyzed for a day. I don't know what I was thinking, but I know that I want to be better. At this moment. Right now. I have no desire what so ever to cut myself. If that were enough though that would be perfect, but I've never wanted to do this, it just happened. But Hanna and I have worked something's out to keep each other from doing bad things to ourselves." I informed him.

"I'm glad to hear that you and Hanna have something worked out. If there is anything at all I can do to help please tell me, right away." he requested the tears starting to dry from our eyes yet again after pouring out.

"This. Right now. It is helping. You being here for me, helping me through all of this, it helps me so much." I let him know with a smile. I gave him a kiss, I didn't try to make it into anything more this time, but this kiss. It meant something to both of us.

I fell asleep a few just a few minutes later, and I'm sure that he got both of us comfortable in the bed and he most likely joined me in slumber shortly after. I had a dream about Ezra and living in a big house together holing a baby in our arms. I want that for us, maybe not right now, but some day I want to marry him and start a family with him. Ezra is the man for me and I've known it since the day that I met him. That is why I fought for our relationship. Our relationship means more to me than anything, and I feel lucky to have a man like him.

* * *

**A/N What did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know! Reviews make my Happy:)**


	10. The Text

**POV Aria**

When I awoke Ezra is standing in his boxers in the kitchen area fixing two bowls of cereal. I sat up in the bed, glancing down I noticed that I never put my clothes back on last night leaving me in my bra and underwear. I don't mind this, and I don't think that Ezra does either. So I get up out of bed and hobble over to him. "Good morning." I greeted him taking the seat closest to him.

Seeing that I'm awake he smiled and brought me the bowel of cereal that he wasn't eating and gave it to me along with a spoon to eat it with. "Good morning to you too. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked me sitting down on the arm rest of the chair. I scooted over so he could sit next to me, and he happily did.

"I'm doing alright. My hip doesn't hurt too bad so that's good. I think by tomorrow I'll be good enough to go eat dinner with my family." I informed him with a smile on my face. I could get used to this, waking up to Ezra every morning after going to sleep with him…

"I'm glad to hear that. After we're finished eating what do you suggest we do?" he asked me. He took today off from work to help me and Hanna in any way that he can, but mainly to spent time with me I think. I am perfectly ok with this.

"Well I think we should get dressed and see if Hanna survived the night. I think we would have heard them if Spencer stayed over so she probably spent the night by herself. She tends to have the most problems when she spends too long by herself." I stated as I ate my breakfast.

* * *

After we finished eating we got clothes on and I leaned against him as he took a little weight off of my injured side. We stopped outside the door, "Before we go in to hear about how many magazines she looked at the pictures on last night." I said stopping him from opening the door and I pulled him into a kiss in the middle of the hall way.

When we pulled away he smiled at me, "I love you. As much as I would like to go back and kiss my beautiful girlfriend. You said it yourself, Hanna is the worst when she's been alone for a while, so we should really check on her." he said turning around to open the door.

We walked in and we did not expect to see what we did. Hanna fully clothed is passed out on the bed with her eyes rolled back into her head. My heart sank, "Hanna!" I said running out of Ezra's embrace and to my best friend. I patted the side of her face, "Hanna, Hanna! Wake up!" I yelled with tears running down my face.

Ezra got a glass of water and poured it on her face to see if that would help. Her eyes started to blink, and her eyes came back to facing the correct direction. "What?" she asked starting to sit up, I didn't stop her but I kept a hand on her shoulder, and Ezra one on her other.

"Your alright, I'm gonna go get you a glass of water ok? Ezra is going to sit here with your while I'm don't that to make sure you're alright." I said limping over to the kitchen and got a plastic cup, filled it with water and brought it back over to her.

She took it and drank the entire glass. "Hanna, can you tell us what all you did last night?" I asked her sitting down ignoring the pain in my hip so I can concentrate on her.

She nodded her head yes, "Yeah. Um, Spencer and I went to go see a movie and -A made me tell her everything. So then we went to go tell Emily, we couldn't stay too long because her mom is sick. So then Spencer and I went to go rent movies so we could stay up all night watching them, but the hospital called. Toby had a hammer dropped on his hand and it's broken so I dropped Spence off at the hospital and went to go get some ice-cream." she informed me, then when she got to the ice-cream she got quite.

"How much ice-cream did you have?" I asked her almost not wanting to know.

"Um, that doesn't make much difference. But I picked them up and we came back here because that's were Spencer car was, so they went wherever and I came up and fell asleep." she finished.

"Hanna you didn't." I assumed what she did, and from the look on her face I assumption is right. This isn't good…

"Well. I was scared and all alone. At that point I didn't know what had happened to Toby." she said defending herself.

I just nodded my head. I get it, if I were in her situation I probably would have done the same thing… Well maybe not make myself throw-up, but you get what I mean. "Alright sweetie. Let's go get you something to eat, and you are going to keep it down whether you like it or not." I stated standing up the best I could and looked through the cabinets and the refrigerator for food. "Hanna I know for a fact you went grocery shopping, but there isn't any food in here." I informed her.

"Yeah Caleb told me that yesterday. I'm not the person to go to for that type of thing apparently. Now clothes I can do… Food not so much." she commented with a yawn.

I laughed at her, "Well I'll go shopping tomorrow if I'm feeling better, and you are going to come with me and we are going to figure out what we do or don't need food wise. We don't need any more stuff at the moment." I stated getting her a carton of yogurt and handing it to her.

She took it and started to eat, "Meanwhile, I'll go get some lunch for the three of us." Ezra said getting up and giving me a kiss before walking to the door. "I'll be back in a few, don't let anything too crazy happen." he said as he walked out the door.

A few minutes after he left both mine and Hanna phones buzzed saying that we got a text at the same time, we groaned knowing that it has to be -A.

'_Did you miss me? Well I'm back and better than ever. Meet me in the wood's that we used to hang out in, and I'll explain everything. I'll be waiting.-Alison'_

Not one minute later after we got the text, Spencer was calling me, and Emily Hanna, we put it on speaker phone so we could all hear each other, "Did you two just get a text signed by Alison?" Spencer asked sound just as freaked out as Hanna and I feel.

"Yeah, what do you think it means?" I asked them, -A has only ever signed texts as -A never Alison.

"Well, I think that we should go to investigate, we might just get some answers." Emily said with a hopeful voice.

"Are guys up for it?" Spencer questioned knowing about our problems, and that it wouldn't be the greatest idea for me and Hanna to go for a little hike.

"If it means answers I'm up for anything." I stated. I know hiking will reign hell on my hip but who cares if Alison is back, or if we get to find out who -A is.

"Same here. But I could use some food in my stomach." Hanna commented putting her arm around her waist.

"I'll bring chips. Let's get going before whoever it is leaves." Spencer said and hung up her phone.

We all hung up our phones and Hanna and I quickly got ourselves into some presentable clothes, "Han, you should probably drive. I want to save what little I have of my hip for the hiking." I said tossing her keys and grabbing my bag. I then got out my phone and called Ezra.

"Hey babe, do you need something?" he asked me for he had not been gone for too terribly long.

"No. Listen, the girls and I need to go take care of something, and I don't know how long we're going to be gone." I informed him telling him as little as possible, for his own safety.

"What do you mean you have to take care of something? Aria I thought we weren't keeping things from each other anymore." he said sternly, he is probably going to be really protective from now on now that he knows about my cutting problem, and all about -A.

"We've got a way to get some answers, answers that we have been waiting for ever since Alison went missing." I told him still not telling him everything for his own good.

"Let me take you." he urged wanting to take care of me.

"Ezra, I really don't want -A to know that you know, so I have to say no to that. I will keep you updated and I will tell you everything once we get back, Alright?" I promised him.

"That's the only option you're giving me?" he said, more of a statement than a question, he knows how stubborn I can be sometimes….

"I'm sorry, but this is something that the girls and I need to do on their own. I'm not letting you come because I love you." I stated.

"Alright, well be safe. I love you." he stated.

"Love you too." I said and hung up the phone. We are already in the car and driving off. My hip is killing me but at the moment I don't care. I have a somewhat good feeling about this. "I have a good feeling about this." I informed Hanna putting my thoughts into words.

She glanced at me and smiled, "So do I. I honestly don't think that it's really Alison, but if it is I mean, I'll be happy. With everything that has happened you never know." she mused as we pulled into the dirt road. Spencer and Emily are already there and waiting for us. "Alright here goes nothing." she said getting out of the car.

* * *

A/N I know I know! I haven't updated in like over a week, I'm sorry! I hope that you liked this chapter, please review! They make me smile:)


	11. Alive

POV Aria

As I got out my hand is on my hip and I know there is a look of pain covering my face. "Aria, you look horrible, are you going to be able to walk the whole way?" Emily asked as soon as she saw me. She ran over to me and put her arm around me. Spencer doing the same.

I laughed, "If you guys help me then yeah I'll find a way." I said as we started to walk as fast as my hip would let us, which really isn't very fast.

"Hey Spencer, you said you'd bring me chips!" Hanna complained walking beside her wrapping her arms around her waist because of how hungry she is.

Spencer handed Hanna her bag, "Chips are in there along with some girl scout cookies that I couldn't help buying." she informed Hanna.

Hanna's face lit up. "Thank you! I'm starving! I wish whoever this is could have waited until Ezra came back with our lunch." she said opened the girl scout cookies and greedily eating them with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"You are going to keep those cookies down Hanna. I do _not_ want a repeat of this morning. You scared me to death!" I ordered. Spencer and Emily looked at me questioningly, "She made herself throw up last night and there was literally nothing in her system so she fainted, so after my night with Ezra we walk in to find Hanna with her eyes rolled back inside her head." I informed them.

"Hanna! You said that you weren't doing that any more!" Spencer said concerned about Hanna.

"I said that I'm _recovering_, and that I don't want to do it. There is a big difference there." she said greedily stuffing another cookie into her mouth and with the taste of it she smiled.

"Guy's we're almost there; and wow Aria you are getting really heavy." Emily commented glad that we are almost to the spot where we are finally going to get what we deserve, and we really hope that this is not a trick.

When we got there, there sat Alison on a tree stump. To say the least we were all dumbfounded. "Aren't you glad to see me? I've been gone for an awfully long time. I know that I've missed you guys. My girls." she said getting up and walking over to us. She is wearing a pink leopard tank top and some denim shorts, her long blonde hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail. She look exactly the same as she did that night in the barn before she went missing.

Both Emily and Spencer's arms dropped from my side making my loose my balance I grabbed Spencer's arm to regain it. "Ali? Is that really you?" I wondered aloud. This all seems like a dream. I don't understand though, they found her body, her dead body.

"Yes it's really me. I had to leave for a while. They were going to kill me if I didn't. You see I had a long lost twin that no one really knew about, and they murdered her. If I didn't leave they would have killed me too, and then go after you girls next, but I'm safe now and so I came back to see my girls." she informed us.

"Who is they Ali? And why would anyone want to kill you?" Spencer asked her almost wondering if any of this is real, if this is all really a dream…

"My twin, Courtney, was even more of a badass than I am. I'm not totally sure what she did or who she pissed off, but she was murdered because of it." she informed us. The then looked to me, "What happened to you Aria? You look like you're about to fall over." she asked me cocking her head to the side.

I could feel blood rush to my cheeks making them turn red, "I am a recovering cutter." I informed her knowing that she would get it out of me sooner or later if I didn't go ahead and tell her, so I might as well tell her right now, not that she is asking. I felt Spencer and Emily cringe at the sound if me telling Alison this.

She nodded her head, "Come sit down here sweetie." she said putting her arm around me and let me put my weight on her, leading me to the tree stump that she had just been sitting on moments ago. She then turned to Hanna, "You don't look too good either Hanna, what's wrong with you?" she questioned.

"Recovering bulimic." she stated with just a little resentment in her voice and in her eyes, after all, Alison is the one who put the idea into Hanna's head. She would have never done anything like that if Ali didn't convince her that it was alright.

"Interesting. Dare I ask if there is anything wrong with the two of you?" she said looking a little sorry for Hanna, then looking over at Spencer and Emily with her eyebrows raised.

"Nope, we're both fine and healthy." Emily stated for the both of them glancing both herself and Spencer up and down while saying that.

She smiled, "I'm truly really glad to hear that. Now why don't we go sit in one of your car's and talk about this where it's a little more comfortable. I'm sure Aria would rather be sitting somewhere other than a tree stump, and Hanna looks like she could fall over at any minute. Too skinny you are.." she said shooing a bug away and walking in the direction that we just came.

Hanna smiled, "I like that idea." she said not liking standing out here in the middle-of-nowhere. I couldn't help but notice that Hanna ignored the part about Ali saying she was too skinny. Spencer and Emily walked over to me and supported my weight again, and we walked to Hanna's car.

Ali took a seat in the drivers spot, me in the passengers, then Hanna, Spencer and Emily in the back. "So I've been going here and there for the last two years. It isn't that hard not to be found, a wig and some sunglasses will do wonders. I didn't stay in any one place for too long. Lucky for me I emptied my bank account before all of this happened so I haven't had to worry about money. The only time that I've came back here was when Hanna was in the hospital. When I heard she was in an accident I had to make sure she was alright. Then when Emily was stuck in that shed. I used to know all about -A then one day a few weeks ago my mind went blank, I can't remember worth anything who -A is. I know that -A knows everything about all of you, I don't know how though but I intend to find out." she informed us.

We all sat for a moment processing what she told us, "Will you stay? Aria and I have a place of our own place that you can stay at. We would only have to tell one person." Hanna offered, she added we only have to tell one person because it'd be pretty hard to hide another person living there from Ezra.

She smiled, "I would love to stay. I was planning to anyway. I've been away from my girls for long enough, but out of curiosity, who do you have to tell?" she said giving each one of us smiles, but her eyes resting on Hanna.

Hanna looked to me to answer Ali's question, "My boyfriend lives next door and I'm almost always with him. I also promised to tell him everything." I informed Alison, my face turning more than a little red. It still feels awkward telling people even though everyone knows and is oddly fine with it…Now…

Her interest peaked in hearing about my boyfriend, "Now who is this boyfriend? Is it someone that I would know?" she asked wanting all of the juicy details of my love life, and you know that she is going to go around to each one of us and ask about who we are dating.

A smile came across my face, "His name is Ezra, Ezra Fitz. But why don't we head to the apartment to talk. Oh and Ali before we get too far ahead of ourselves, do you want people to know that you're back?" I asked her getting off subject for the moment.

She shrugged, "I don't want people to know out first. Tell only the people necessary for a little while. Besides I still have my wig so I can pretty much go anywhere I want around town and no one know." she said. She then opened her door, "Let's get to your apartment then, I need to freshen up anyway and I'm sure you're dieing to tell Ezra, Aria." she said getting out of the car and moving to the back seat.

Spencer and Emily too got out of the vehicle, "Emily and I are going to take our own cars, we'll meet you there." she said and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"So Hanna how's Sean?" Alison asked her wanting to hear all the juice details of Hanna's love life. Wow, I haven't even thought about Sean in forever.

Hanna laughed out loud, "Sean and I broke up a long time ago, no thanks to -A, but it was worth it because I am with the love of my life Caleb." she informed Alison with a smile on her face.

We were at the apartment by then, and Hanna pulled into our spot, I pulled out my phone,

'_We're back and on our way upstairs, we have a big surprise coming with us.-xoxo Aria'_

After I sent the text we got out of the car and started to walk upstairs. Not surprisingly Ezra was waiting for us at the top of the stairs, "What the hell where you thinking? You can barely walk on your own." Ezra fretted lifting me into his arms bridal style and he gave my forehead a kiss.

I laughed at him, "Well if you would be a little more observant to your surroundings you would be happy that I went out even with an injured hip." I informed him returning the kiss.

He looked at me confused and then noticed that it wasn't just Hanna standing with us. His eyes fall onto Alison, "What? How? I thought you were… Aria?" he said, knowing that, that was in fact Alison but he also in fact knew that she was murdered two years ago.

"You must be Ezra. I'm not dead, obviously, it was someone else's body that was found." she informed him walking up the rest of the stairs to where she was standing next to us, and next to her stood Hanna.

Hanna then walked past us, "Come on lets get to the apartment, Spence and Em should be here any time now." Hanna said taking Alison's hand and walking away.

With me still in his arms Ezra followed that with a very confused look on his face. "Alison had a twin that no one knew about. Alison doesn't know what happened to her, but she did some bad things and she was murdered, the reason why Ali left is because whoever killed her sister wanted to go after her." I informed him.

He nodded his head and we walked into the apartment and he set me down on my bed and took a seat next to me accordingly putting his arm around me. "So how long have you two been living here?" Alison asked looking around seeing the boxes stuffed into corners.

We both thought back in our heads, "About four days, but with the way these past four days have gone it feels like a whole lot more than that." Hanna informed her.


	12. Daddy Dearest

**POV Hanna**

After we caught Alison up on everything Spencer and Emily had to go home but promised to be back in the morning, they would have spent the night but with Emily's mom being sick and everything going on at Spencer's house with Melissa and everyone, they wanted her to be home at night time for the time being.

So they left but Ezra has stayed, he is still really concerned about Aria, so am I. "Well, I've got to go eat dinner with my mom." I said grabbing my bag and walked to the door.

"What about your dad?" Alison asked me with her head cocked to the side.

"He walked out on us a few weeks after you went missing." I informed her and walked out the door. "See you guys later!" I said as I walked out. The subject of my father if very touchy for me, especially now that he is back in town.

* * *

I drove to my moms house, and wow that is weird to say. I let myself in, "Hey mom!" I said walking in and talking a seat at the table. She took a seat next to me and I couldn't help but notice that there s a third plate set at the table.

"Hi sweetie, how's living with Aria going?" she asked me ignoring the extra plate was set and looking right at me.

"It's going pretty good. She has a sinus infection or something and has been sleeping most of the time. I've been taking care of her." I informed her.

She looking a little bit concerned, "You know that you could always come home for a few days until she gets better. I don't want you getting sick too." she said getting back up and getting two glasses out of the cabinet and filling them with water giving me one of them.

"No, I'm just fine taking care of her. If I were to get sick I would have already. So who else is joining us tonight?" I asked her looking at the place set.

Before she got the chance to answer me dad came walking in, "Hey Hanna! It's been a while since we've talked." he said taking a seat at the empty place set. Well I guess that answers my question…

I looked to mom and she gave me a sorry look. "You know there just might be a reason for that." I said letting the bitterness leak into my voice. There is a reason why I go out of my way to ignore him.

"Hanna, I know that there have been rough patches in-between us, but you can't block me out forever." he said looking at me a little bit concerned, but he has given me this speech before and he always chooses Kate's side so what's the point?

"I think I can thank you very much. I'm going to get a few things from my room that I need. Mom come get me when he leaves." I said and got up from the table and walked up the stairs knowing that with everything going on I can not handle the stress of my dad being here right now.

* * *

About ten minutes later mom walked into my room and sat down on my bed with me, "He's gone. Hanna, I know that you are upset with him and you have every right to be, but he's right you can't just freeze him out forever." she informed me, saying the exact same thing as he did.

"I just don't want to deal with all of the drama that comes with him right now." I stated.

"Well if not now, then when Hanna? You're going to have to face him sometime, and the longer you wait the harder it will be to let him back in." she asked me.

"I don't know. When I do I'll let you know, but at the moment, I don't want him back in my life. All he's been to me these past two years is a pain in the ass." I informed her.

She just nodded her head and patted my leg, "Well why don't we head back down stairs and eat." she suggested getting up and walking out the door. I'm glad she didn't try to argue with me on this.

I followed her down the stairs, "So how much time have you been spending with Caleb since you moved out?" she asked me once we sat back down at the table and started to eat our food.

"Umm, he came over the other morning and stayed until a little while after lunch. Then I've talked with him on the phone pretty much everyday." I informed her telling the total truth on the subject.

She nodded her head, "What about Ezra? How much time has he been spending over there?" she asked me.

"He'll come by before work every morning to make sure we're up and not sleeping all day. Then he comes by after work and he brings food or we all go out.." I told her. I know that this part isn't the truth but it's better than what's really going on.

She nodded her head in approval. For the rest of the night we just talk about this and that nothing in particular, I mainly just wanted to get back home so I could talk with Alison, or more of try to get out of her what her plan is.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'll have another chapter up later tonight to make up for it though:) Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Ambulance

**POV Aria**

I am sitting here in-between Alison and Ezra, needless to say this is very awkward. The pain in my hip is excruciating at the moment and I'm not totally sure what to do about it because I don't want to go to sleep and leave Ezra alone with Alison, no one wants that. "What can I do?" Ezra asked me seeing the tear roll down my cheek.

Wiping the tear away I nodded my head, "I don't know. Um, get me those meds Wren got me." I said laying back in my bed.

Alison cocked her head to the side, "Who's Wren?" she asked me. There isn't much that's changed population wise in Rosewood since she left, but he moved here after she went missing, so she has no clue who Wren is.

"Melissa's ex-fiancé and our personal doctor. He just finished med school." I informed her. Ezra handed me my pills with a glass of water, "Thank you." I said taking them from him and taking the medicine greedily.

She looked intrigued, "So why did they call off said wedding?" she questioned me, not seeming to notice the tears still running down my face.

I took a deep breath so I could properly answer her, "He kissed Spencer and Melissa caught them kissing. Now we're all somewhat friends. He knows that there is something going on but he can't quite figure out what it is, but a good thing is, is that he doesn't ask questions." I said. At this point I don't really care that Ezra will be alone with Ali and I laid back and close my eyes and within a few minutes I was asleep.

* * *

When I awoke Hanna, Spencer and Alison are sitting on Hanna's bed. I sat up and looked around trying to remember what happened the day before. "Hey Aria, you want something to eat?" Hanna asked me when she saw that I'm awake.

The thought of food made my stomach do a back-flip. I'd been doing so good but our little outing yesterday pushed my limit. "No thank you." I said throwing off the covers and hobbled to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much so I started dry heaving.

Hanna walked in and held my hair for me, "Why don't I call Ezra? Do you think that you could stay with him for a little while if he's alright with it? We're trying to figure out what's going on with Ali. Emily should be here is a little while." Hanna informed me.

The room is spinning, "No Hanna, I think you need to call an ambulance." I managed to mumble my head feels like it's about to split open, and I starting throwing-up some more.

She looked confused, "Are you sure you don't just want to call Wren?" she asked me knowing that we're going to have a lot of unwanted explaining to do if we call an ambulance.

"Yes Hanna I'm sure and could you please stop yelling?" I asked her. Why does she have to be yelling so loudly? It's way too painful for her to be yelling, even whispering is too loud. Can't everyone just be silent for the time being?

"Spencer call Ezra and an ambulance. Alison unless you want everyone to know that you're here now find a good place to hide, and please tell me where you're hiding. I don't want to have to look for you." I heard Hanna say although I really can't hear her very well right now, my head is in a daze.

I felt Hanna dragging me onto my bed, I also heard the door open, "What's going on? Is she alright?" I heard Ezra question. Spencer must have already called him.

"I'm not sure. She woke up I offered to get her something to eat, she said no and got violently sick, told me to call an ambulance, and now she is like this." Hanna informed him. "Oh and Ali have you got a good hiding place?" she asked.

"Naw, I don't think I want to hide anymore, and if I decide I don't want anyone to know where I am anymore I'll just go on the run again. It's easier than you would think." Alison stated.

The blare of sirens came in, and a panicked knock at the door, it opened and that's the last thing I knew before I lost all senses. Everything at the moment is just pitch black.

* * *

**POV Ezra**

Just got back home from getting a little bit of breakfast. So right now I am sitting in my apartment and I am grading papers. There are some really bland ones this time around, I'm going to have to talk with my students about that. They are missing the entire concept of what I was trying to get out to them.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ I hear my phone. I looked at the caller ID; Spencer Hastings. Hmm, that's a little odd. Why would Spencer be calling me? "Hello?" I said answering my phone knowing that something is up and most likely important.

"Mr. Fitz! Aria is like super sick! I just called 911, you need to get over here!" she informed me with a scared and rushed voice.

My heart snake. She was doing just fine sleeping when I left just a few hours ago. "I'll be right over." I told her pressed the end button on my phone and rushed to put it in my pocket. I ran out my door slamming it behind me and ran into their apartment. "What's going on? Is she alright?" I asked them in regards to my Aria who is lying limp on her bed.

Hanna looked up at me, "I'm not sure. She woke up, I offered to get her something to eat then she got violently sick, then told me to call an ambulance, and now she is like this." she informed me. She then looked to Alison, "Oh and Ali have you got a good hiding place?" Hanna asked her. Oh, right. Not very many people know that Alison is back….

Alison shrugged, "Naw, I don't think I want to hide anymore, and if I decide I don't want anyone to know where I am anymore I'll just go on the run again. It's easier than you would think." she commented. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or scared by the statement that she just said.

I heard sirens coming our way. I moved the hair out of Aria's face and tried to get her into the most comfortable position for her that's possible considering she is unconscious and she's definitely not going to be comfortable when she wakes up.

Loud rushed knocks at the door came telling us that the paramedics are here. Spencer answered the door, "Aria's right there." she informed them.

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


	14. Freak Out

POV Hanna

My head is spinning from all of this mess. They just took Aria away in an ambulance. Emily just got here and we got to explain to her everything that just happened, then let Spencer drive us to the hospital to meet her. I am currently snacking on my third bag of cookies that I got from the vending machine. Ezra is in the room with her, along with her parents and we're waiting for someone to give us answers. Throughout all of this no one has noticed that Alison is sitting right next to me.

I finished the bag of cookies, and I know that all of that is going to go right to my thighs if I don't do something about it. "I'll be right back." I said excusing myself so I could go get rid of the cookies in the restroom. I hope that no one will be able to hear me from in there.

Lucky for me I keep an extra tooth brush in my purse so I stuck that down my throat and threw up the contents of my stomach. I then looked in the mirror and touched up my makeup sprayed my mouth with breath spray, and then reapplied my lipstick.

Once I was done I walked back out and there sat Ezra. "They are performing reconstructive surgery on her hip. They've got her stabilized. Her parents are about to come back out and they have a lot of questions for you guys." he informed the four of us.

Oh. Great. I'm going to have to tell _her parents_ about _both of our problems. _This is just wonderful. I so wish that Caleb were here right now to comfort me through this. I am on no condition to be doing this! It was just yesterday that Aria and Ezra walked in to me with my eyes rolled inside my head! Ali apparently saw the look on my face, "Han you alright?" she asked me.

That question made me want to explode. "Am I alright? Am I alright? My best friend is in the hospital because she is a cutter! I should really be in a rehab because I'm a bulimic. You just show up here after we thought you were dead for over a year? Yes, you know what, I'm fine thanks!" I yelled at her. I got funny looks from all around the waiting room.

Emily stood up and made me sit down, "Hanna, you need to calm down. You look like you are about to pass out." she instructed. I look like I'm about to pass out? Well why do you think I'm about pass out? I have nothing in my stomach with a great amount of stress put on me!

Arias' parents walked in and took a seat with the rest of us. "Hanna, is that you we heard yelling?" Mrs. Montgomery asked me with her head cocked to the side.

"I don't know was it?" I said as I got up and left. I walked outside and pulled out my phone to call Caleb.

It rang about three times, "Hey Hanna, how's Aria?" he asked me as a greeting.

"Please come and pick me up. Aria is in reconstructive surgery right now and people are really getting on my nerves." I vented.

There was a slight pause on his side, "I'll be right there. Do you want to get some food what I get you?" he asked me, hoping that he was saying the right thing so I wouldn't yell at him instead of about other people.

"Whatever!" I said and hung up my phone.

* * *

A few minutes later Mrs. Montgomery walked up to me, "Hanna, I'm not going to ask you if you're alright, but how long has Aria been doing that to herself, and how long have you been making yourself sick?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath, "Aria, since we got arrested. Me, I did for about a year, the summer before Alison went missing. Then I stopped, that I started again after we got arrested." I informed her. "And Aria and I confessed our problems to each other and that's how we made the decision to move in together. Trust me we both were betting off living with each other, with her hip it was just one too many times." I informed her.

She closed her eyes to process what I just told her. "Ezra told me that he and Aria walked in to you with your eyes rolled inside your head yesterday. You need help Hanna." she stated.

"And I'm getting that help from the girls and Caleb. No one needs to know about all of this. It's my problem, not anyone else's. I don't need people telling me what to do, I am fully capable of taking care of myself." I said. By then Caleb pulled up in front of us and without saying another word I got in. "Drive. I need to be away from here." I ordered.

"Do you want to get food or do you want to vent?" he asked me as we drove out of the parking lot and on to the road.

"Both, I have no food in my stomach and I am very pissed off at the moment." I groaned.

He put his arm around me and rubbed on my back. "It's gonna be alright Han. We're going to fix all of this and it's going to be fine." he comforted me. These are the only words that have comforted me in a while, and I'm glad.

"I don't want anyone but you or the girls trying to help me. They don't know anything about any of this! All I want is for Aria and I to be better. That's all I want." I sobbed.

"I can help you through this Hanna. And I have an idea but you're going to have to stick with me on this." he stated with an almost stern voice.

What do I have to loose? "I'm listening." I replied.

"I'm going to stay with you and we're going to have a little rehab of our own." he stated pulling into the driveway of my apartment.

We then walked upstairs and into my apartment. He turned to me, "Alright, give me your phone and computer. If someone calls and it's important I'll let you talk but other than that no phone, no computer." he ordered. He picked up my computer and Aria's while he was at it so I wouldn't get tempted. He then put out his hand for my phone.

I reluctantly pulled out my phone and passed it to him. "Alright I have no source of communication. Can we please get something to eat now?" I asked him, now annoyed in a whole new way.

He laughed, "Yes, you can. I'll order some take out." He said as he pulled out his phone_._

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


	15. Hospital

**POV Aria**

What's going on? There is something in my arm, and something weighing down my waist. Everything is hazy. The last thing I remember is something about Alison. I don't really remember what went on with Ali, but there was something big going on with her.

I let my eyes flutter open, and a vast array of light filled them making then hurt. I quickly closed my eyes again. I allowed my left arm to move to my right arms to feel what was there exactly. Something is taped to the inside of my elbow. On the hand that I moved I am only now realizing that there is something on my index finger. Again I ask, what is going on?

The only way I'm going to be able to figure out anything is to open my eyes, so I slowly let them open trying to ignore the pain in my eyes from the light, although it's not as bad as when I first tried to open them.

Once my eyes got adjusted to the light I looked around. I'm in a hospital room. The thing on my arm is an IV. I looked down to my hip, there is a vast array of bandages covering my hip. What happened to me? I looked around the room, Ezra is sitting in a chair next to the left side of my bed his head drooped down, he is fast asleep.

Listening to the sound of my heart rate gave me chills up my spine, which made it beat faster. The sudden acceleration of my heart monitor sent Ezra's eyes fluttering open. "Aria! You're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked me sitting up as he took my hand.

"I'm confused. What happened?" I asked him studying his face, trying to see his reaction of everything that is going on. At the moment he seems relieved, and happy that I'm awake, but this reaction doesn't tell me why I'm laying in a hospital bed.

He closed his eyes and for a moment and took a deep breath, he slowly opened then and he gave me a halfhearted smile. "You are a recovering cutter sweetie. You were recovering, then you got a text from Alison. So instead of resting, you went and took a hike in the woods to go to look for her. I guess it just might have been worth it. You found her. When you got back home the infection in you hip got worse and that's what made you end up here. You scared me so much baby. I am just so glad that you are alright now." he informed me with a tears filling his eye and running down his cheek. He honestly looks exhausted.

I looked around to see if he is really the only one in the room, he is. I'd think that the girls would be in here. "Where is she?" I asked him. Alison is really back? If she is back who's body did they find in her back yard? This is just getting stranger and stranger.

"Alison, Spencer and Emily are all at the police office answering questions. Hanna left after a nervous breakdown, she started screaming at your mother. Caleb got her then she started freaking out again, she is now in the room next to you she didn't have the necessary nutrients in her body and she fainted. And for the subject of your parents they started fighting, so they went home. Mike as of," he looked at his watch, "about two hours ago, is in the waiting room." he informed me giving a play by play of where everyone is, and why they aren't here with me.

Hanna, why is she freaking out? "Why was Hanna freaking out?" I questioned.

"Because of everything going on and having literally nothing in her stomach I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier." he commented. "But you don't need to worry about anything but getting better." he stated.

"What did they have to do?" I asked him running my hand over my hip, I have no feeling from the waist down at the moment, so they had to have done something enough to get me _that _drugged. Now the magic question for that is, what did they have to do to me?

"Well, two day's ago when we brought you in here they did an emergency surgery. They kept you asleep for a while to give your hip more time to heal so you don't have to be in so much pain." he informed me.

Wait a second, did he just say two days? I've been sleeping for two days. Oh my goodness. "I've been out for two whole days?" I asked what he just stated.

He nodded his head, "You've been out for two days, yes. The doctor's thought that that would be best for you." he told me. His thumb is rubbing circles on my hand. Trying his best to keep me calm so I wouldn't make my condition worse.

I nodded my head. "Well I know how I am, and how everyone else is, but how are you?" I asked him knowing that these past few days have not been easy for him. I know that his world turned upside down when Hanna told him about me.

Taking a deep breath he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm going to tell you this truthfully Aria. I've been worried sick. I've only gotten about ten minutes of sleep these past two days. I was so scared that there was something going to happen to you." he informed me with a tear running down his face.

I gave his hand a squeeze, "You do know that non of this," I motioned to my hip, "Non of this has ever been your fault. Right?" I asked him, tears starting to form in my own eyes. I never meant for anyone to be hurt by this, I never even intended for anyone to know this.

"I know baby. I know. Now don't make yourself upset. Just focus on getting better. That's all that you need to do." he told me wiping the tears away from my eyes and then from his own.

"So how long am I going to have to be here?" I asked him looking around the small dull room that I'm currently in. I really don't think that I'm going to want to stay here for too terribly long that is for sure.

He laughed, "I don't know. That is for your doctor to decide." he replied. Great. I hope that I don't have to stay here long.

* * *

**POV Hanna**

Caleb took me to the hospital, I've been here for about a day and a half and I just got news that Aria has woken up. So once I get the ok, I'm going to go see how she is doing. We are both going to have to go back to therapy, luckily it's going to be with our favorite therapist, Dr. Sullivan.

Alison has come to see me and Aria as much as she can but the police are still on her back for faking her own death. She has told them what she remembers and is also going to therapy with Dr. Sullivan to try and remember what all happened and who -A is.

A nurse just walked in to check on me, "Miss Marin, your friend, Aria, is wanting to see you." she informed me. She disconnected some of the wires that I am connected to and escorted me to Aria's room, just the next room over. "Hey sweetie, how're you doing?" I asked her taking a seat in the chair that is next to her bed. I noted that Ezra is occupying the chair on the other side of the bed. I honestly don't think he has left her side for a minute.

She smiled and shrugged, "As good as I can be I guess. What about you?" she asked me, shifting positions as best as she could to be facing me.

I took her hand that was closest to me. "Well, I had a major freak out session, but I'm doing better now." I informed her. I had to bring my IV with me to come see Aria, I looked up at the clear bag of fluid, I wish I could just take it out, it's annoying as hell. I even have to take it to the bathroom with me!

"I heard. I'm glad that you're doing better. I see that you don't like your IV either. At least you can get up and walk around, I'm on bed rest!" I complained.

"Well you were pretty much on bed rest before you got in here anyway. So you should be somewhat used to it." I commented. She really couldn't even get out of bed on her own after her wound got infected.

"So have you seen the girls?" she asked me longing for more information, since she has been sleeping for the past two days she's behind on everything! Although, I'm kind of out of the loop too since I'm here and not with Alison seeing what is going on.

"Yeah, Spencer and Emily have mainly been staying with Alison, so has Spencer's mom. They've been spending a lot of time at the police station explaining things. It doesn't look like they are going to press charges or anything but they do want her to lay low. They don't want too many people to know that she is alive for her safety." I informed her.

She took a deep breath, "I can't believe that she was alive all of this time and we never knew it. She even came back a few times, yet we deluded that to dreams. I still can't believe that she came to see us and we didn't convince her to stay… But she is here now and it's alright." she commented with a sigh.

"I know right. If I weren't so foggy on drugs when she came to see me when I was ran over by that stupid car, I would have found some way or other to get her to stay. Even if had meant getting out of bed and chasing her down." I replied to her comment.

* * *

I stayed to talk for a little while longer but then a nurse made me go back to me room and connected all of my wires back up. I don't really see why I have to wear them anymore it's not like I'm still going insane, at least in my mind at least. They thought it was necessary to put me on suicide watch, even though I haven't ever been suicidal.

After a while Toby came by my room to check on me. "Hey, where's Spence?" I asked him as he walked in and leaned against the wall.

He shrugged, "She's with Alison at the police station. They wanted to know how you and Aria are doing." he informed me taking a seat in the chair that is sitting next to me.

"Do you know how long they are going to want to question Alison?" I asked him, knowing that he had been there and most likely knows more about all of that than I do. This fact bugs me. I'm not used to being on the clueless end.

"I honestly don't know; but I do know that we all spend way too much time in this place. If we aren't here for one things it's another." He said looked around my small hospital room.

"I know right. It wasn't my choice to come here though, Caleb called 911 when I wasn't listening. I'm not exactly happy with him about that." I informed Toby.

He laughed, "I'm sorry, but he was just trying to help you, you know that. Speaking of Caleb, were is he? And your mom for that matter?" he asked me thinking it's rather odd that there isn't anyone here with me other than himself.

I took a deep breath, "He is telling my mother everything he knows. I'm dreading talking to her when they are done with that little conversation." I told him.

As I was saying this my mom walked in, "Hanna we need to talk. I'm sorry to cut your visit short Toby, but I need some time with my daughter." she informed him, kicking him out.

She turned to me and took a seat. "Hanna what the hell were you thinking doing that to yourself? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? How do you think you ended up here in the first place?" she scolded me. I knew that this was coming I was just dreading it. She would have come sooner but she was out of town for the bank, and I so conveniently didn't have my phone to tell her that Caleb took me to the hospital.

I took a deep breath, "Mom when I started doing that I was at a really low point of my life. Then I got very depressed. I knew that it was bad for me but I couldn't stop. That's one of the reasons Aria and I moved in together, she was helping me get better. I was helping her get better. Honestly if we hadn't of moved in together it would have been our lifeless bodies found not me going crazy." I told her a little annoyed.

This made her go silent. I thought about what I just said to her, I guess saying the bit on lifeless bodies was a little too much for her. Her face is pitch white and she got up and left the room. I didn't say anything because I knew that it was the truth. She needs to deal with this in her own way. Just like I've been dealing with all of this in my own way.

I started to look around, there isn't anything to do now…. I wish that someone would come back here so I don't have to be all alone. I can't watch TV or text anyone. So now I am all alone. I have to have permission to leave my room, and I do not have said permission at the moment. So, with nothing else to do, I lay back and go to sleep.

* * *

"Hanna?" I heard someone ask me. I feel stiff so I've had to have been sleeping for a while.

My eyes blink open, and there I find Alison standing at the foot of my bed. "Ali. Hi. What's up?" I asked her.

"Well I've promised not to leave town and leave myself available for questioning. So Hanna, how are you, really?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath, "I'm alright I guess. I'm much better, but I'm going a little stir crazy being here all by myself. When I was in the hospital for my leg at leave Lucas was there with me but now, I'm alone almost all of the time." I informed her.

She smiled, walked to the side of my bed and took my hand. "Well that about to change me, Spencer and Emily will be by yours and Aria's side 24/7." she stated with a smile.

I nodded my head, "So do you remember anything?" I asked her concerning -A. I don't have my phone with me so I haven't gotten any texts, from anybody.

She nodded her head, no with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "No. I'm sorry Hanna. I am trying. Since I've come back there haven't been any texts through." she said with an almost sad look on her face.

A few minutes later Emily and Spencer walked in. "Aria's doing alright. The pain meds that they gave her didn't agree with her stomach so they're getting all of that adjusted." Spencer informed me.

"Is Ezra in there with her?" I asked them, I don't want Aria to be all alone, I hate being all alone in this hospital room, and I'm sure Aria feels the same way.

Spencer smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah. I don't think he's left. He even sleeps in there, and has Mike get him food. Mike is totally willing though. He wants to help but I think he's afraid to go in there with Aria like that. Then her parents are fighting again, they started fighting in front of her a few hours ago so she sent them away." she informed me.

I smiled, "I'm glad that he's in there with her. The only reason why Caleb isn't here right now is because he thinks my mom is here." I informed them.

Emily looked a little confused, "Why isn't your mom in here? I would have thought she wouldn't want you out of her sight." she asked me bringing her eyebrows together.

My cheeks turned pink, "Well, I kind of told her some things that she didn't want to hear, and now she needs time to think things over." I informed them.

Alison looked at me with curiosity, "What'd ya tell her?" she asked me knowing that I couldn't say just anything to make her want to leave like that.

"That If Aria and I hadn't moved in together it would have been our lifeless bodies that she found. Not me going insane." I informed them, not exactly proud of what I said, even though I knew that it needed to be put out in the open.

They all raised their eyebrows, "Wow Hanna. I'm sure that made her feel wonderful." Ali commented with a small smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes at her, "It's not like it was a lie." I stated not wanting to talk anymore on the subject. It's making me a little too annoyed.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! How'd you like this chapter? Please review and let me know:) **


	16. Aria

**Two Months Later; POV Aria**

I've spent the last two months at home and in therapy along with Hanna. Next week both Hanna and I have the okay from both our parents and Dr. Sullivan to move back in together. I'm guessing that our parents took it to heart when we told them that us moving in together is what kept us alright for a long period of time.

Both Hanna and I are a whole lot better, and we are so thankful that we are better. It helped that Dr. Sullivan knows about -A and that we can talk to her about all of that mess. The real reason why we were doing those things in the first place. Ezra has there for me every step of the way. Mom and dad, well, they try, but there is no way for them to really understand since they have no idea about -A.

Right now Mike and I are folding laundry together. I'm still not getting around the greatest so he's sitting with me while I fold then he takes them where they are supposed to be. "Aria, next week, when you and Hanna move back in together… Non of these past two months are going to happen again right?" he asked me with an almost scared tone to his voice.

A wave of resentment washed over me. I never intended for Mike to be affected by this. I never intended anyone to be affected be this. "No Mike, that is _never _going to happen again. I'm in therapy, and I have Hanna there to help me and Ezra is just next door." I said giving him a hug. "And Mike, I'm sorry that you had to affected by all of this, I never intended for anyone to be affected by this, let alone know about it." I apologized.

He smiled, "I just needed the reassurance. You know when Ezra called to tell mom and dad that you were going to the hospital, I was the one to answer the phone. He thought I was dad and told me everything. I was so scared Aria." he informed me.

My heart sank. "Mike. I am so sorry. You shouldn't have been the one to have heard that. I am so sorry that you had to be affected by this. But thank you for being here for me, especially when mom and dad are fighting. You have helped me so much, and you have no idea how thankful I am for that." I informed him with a tear running down my face.

He nodded his head, "I know that you never meant for me to be affected. And Aria, you're my sister, and I love you. I enjoy helping you believe it or not, and I'm going to miss you when you move out again, I'm not going to be able to check up on you all of the time." I said with a sad voice.

I put the laundry to the side, "Mike, you can come visit me, and I'm going to be home at least once a week, and we can call and text. Nothing is going to change. Okay? The only thing that is going to be different is that I'm not going to be in the next room over." I said comforting him, and myself for that matter.

He smiled, "I do have one question for you though." he informed me.

I laughed, "Alright, I'm listening." I laughed wondering what he would want to ask me.

The smile on his face changed to a serious expression, "If mom and dad get to fighting too much, can you stay the night, or can I go stay the night with you? I hate it when they fight, and I don't want to be alone when they do that." he asked me.

"Of course Mike. Just give me a call and I'll be here, or if Hanna is ok with it you can come crash with us for the night." I promised him.

The doorbell rang, and I knew that it was Spencer and Alison. Alison is staying with Spencer right now, and she has adjusted to being back fairly well, she is getting back into the habit of actually telling people where she is, and actually talking to people. She has also been very supportive. It's almost like she is a new Ali, yet the same old Ali…

Hearing the door bell Mike jumped out of his seat to get the door for me. "Hey guys, Aria's in the living room finishing up folding the laundry." he greeted letting them in. He then walked back into the living room in front of them to take the rest of the folded laundry.

Spencer and Alison took seats across from me. "So how're you doing?" they asked me. Now this question, this question, is getting very annoying. Everyone is constantly asking me that. I know that it just shows that they care but still, every time they see me?

I nodded my head with a smile, "I'm doing pretty good. I'm feel so much better then I did before these past few months happened. I actually feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I'm honestly really proud of myself; but I'm am very ready to get back out of here. I hate making Mike stay here alone with mom and dad, but I'm ready to be back living with Hanna." I informed them.

Spencer smiled, "You should be proud of yourself Aria! You've made so much progress! You're coming out of all of this as a stronger person. Things are finally getting better after so long. The thing that would put the icing on the cake is -A going away. There really isn't much that -A has been doing these past few months but -A is still lurking around." she sighed. This is our project, like it has been for so long. Finding out who -A is.

Ali smiled, "Well, I actually have some news." she said with a big smile on her face.

We looked at her with curiosity, "Oh really? What is your news?" I asked her with a smile.

"Well, I can remember a little bit more about -A. It's a girl with long brown hair, and she also has like really brown eyes." she informed us.

"So who has long brown hair, and brown eyes?" we mused. There is the magic question. It's not me, Spencer or Emily. So who could it be? Jenna? Melissa? This is the only stress that I have now, but this stress is what made me do what I did.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter will have how Hanna is doing:) Please review!**


	17. MonA

**POV Hanna**

I'm not crazy anymore if that means anything. I was never really that crazy, just overly stressed; but with therapy I've over some all of my problems and I feel like a new me. I'm comfortable with my body, and I'm eating really healthy. I'm proud of myself, and there isn't anything wrong with that.

Right now I'm eating lunch with mom right now. All of this has been really hard on her, and I'm sad that she was sucked into this. "So Hanna, how do you feel about moving back in with Aria?" she asked me. I can tell that she is nervous about letting me go after everything that has happened, but she also know that it will be good for me and that I need space from everything, and living with Aria can give me the space and support that I really need.

I smiled at her, trying my best to make her feel alright about letting me go, "I'm excited for it. I'm looking forward to living with my best friend again, even if last time kind of fell apart. That was going to happen eventually anyway." I stated taking a bite of my grilled chicken.

She nodded her head, with a small smile. "I'm happy that you're excited Hanna, and I know that you can take care of yourself. It's just that it's hard letting my baby go, especially after everything that has happened these past few years." she said with a tear forming with the corner of her eye.

I took her hand, "You aren't really letting me go. I'm just going to be across town, and this is a _really_ small town. I'm going to call every day and I'm going to be home _at least_ once a week, but I'll probably be here more than that." I reassured her.

* * *

We finished our dinner and she went to take a bath, and I am sitting waiting for Mona to get here so we can hang out for a little while. I really haven't talked with Mona very much these past three months, but I'm ready to have my shopping buddy back!

When she got there I gave her a big hug, "Mona! Okay, you've got to catch me up on all of the latest gossip!" I said leading her up the stairs to my room.

She laughed, "Sure thing, but Hanna, what happened to your hair? It's all gone!" she stated. Yes, it is all gone. I cut it to just above my shoulders last month. A part of the new me. A new me, a new look. I really like my new do, even if I miss running my fingers through my long hair, it's so much easier to do!

"Yes I know I cut it last month. I can't believe that I haven't seen you since then to show it off! Aria cut hers like the day after I did." I laughed.

"I know girl! I haven't seen you in forever! I've miss you so much!" she said giving me a hug. "So before we get into gossip, what have you been doing?" she asked me.

"Well, I've mainly just been recovering. Making a new self confident me. That's why I cut my hair, and I'm so glad that I did. Next week Aria and I are going to be moving back in together." I informed her, not going into details, she doesn't need to hear all of that.

"Your mom is really letting you do that?" she asked me amazed, to be honest she didn't look too happy about the fact that I'm moving back in with Aria.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, she knows that living with Aria will continue to help with both of our recoveries. Besides, it's about to be our senior year, we want to have some fun!" I informed her with a laugh.

"Well, I hope that all of that turns out alright." she stated. We then spent the rest of the night talking about the towns latest and not so latest gossip. It's funny how out of the loop I've gotten! So much has happened!

* * *

Mona went home and I went to bed. My phone buzzed,

'_If you move in with Aria, this'll goes viral -A' _

There was an attachment, so I opened it. There in the attachment had a video of me singing in the shower, and the view was looking at me _in the shower_. Oh crap. This is not a good thing, how the hell did -A get this video? Oh crap. My stomach sank. I quickly sent Caleb, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Alison a text.

'_You guys need to get over here ASAP! -A's got something really bad on me!-Hanna'_

I ran down stairs and paced in front of the door. Waiting for them to come. I heard a car door so I looked out the window, I then see Aria, Spencer and Ali walk to the door. Then as they were walking in Emily and Caleb drove up in their own cars.

We all ran up to my room, and I mentally thanked my mom for going to bed early tonight. "Hanna, what does -A have on you?" Caleb asked me putting his arms around me.

I pulled out my phone and showed them all the attachment, "-A said that if Aria and I move in together then this video will go viral." I sobbed.

Caleb took my phone from me and he hooked it up to my computer, "I'm tracing this back to see who sent it. This," he lifted my phone. "Is crossing a line. A video of you in the shower? That is just wrong." he said in disgust.

Non of us said anything about this, because he is right, this has gone way too far. I looked at Aria and she has tears in her eyes, "Aria you do know that we're still going to be moving in together right? Everything is going to work out." I comforted her.

She nodded her head, Caleb looked up at her, "I'm going to find out who sent this within minutes. Don't let this stress you out." he told her. She nodded her head again and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ali cocked her head, "You know, for you to only be singing in the shower, you were singing really good." she commented. We all laughed at her, "What? I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." she laughed.

We all sat there for a moment. Then Caleb looked up and looked at me, his face pitch white. "Caleb? What did you find?" I asked him, and from the look on his face we aren't going to like who it is. Although, would we ever?

He looked back to the computer, we all walked over to it, and the name I saw there made me want to throw up. "How could she? She was my best friend from middle school." the name on the screen said that Mona is -A.

They all looked sorry for my, and a little confused themselves, "Hanna, I am so sorry. Is there anything that we can do?" they asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm going to call her back over, and we are going to corner her and get all of the information that we need out of her." I stated. They all nodded their heads.

"Maybe we should call Dr. Sylvan." Aria suggested pulling out her phone. I nodded my head yes giving her the ok. She put it on speaker phone.

"_Hi Aria. Are you alright?"_ she answered.

"We know who -A is." she blurted out, not knowing any other way to tell her.

"_What? Who is it? Do you need me to come to you?"_ she asked her.

"It's my best friend from middle school. Mona. And it might be a good idea for you to come, because I might just do something rash." I informed her.

"_I am so sorry Hanna. Where are you? I'm on my way." she said._

"My house." I informed her and the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N What did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know:)**


	18. Dealing Part 1

**POV Aria**

The person that has been ruining our lives for so long is Hanna's best friend outside of our group? This feels very overwhelming. We are in Hanna's living room waiting for Mona to arrive. I took a seat on the sofa. This is making my hip hurt like really bad, this stress is. My stomach is doing back flips. Dr Sylvan just got here and Mona should arrive any minute now.

"Aria, you look worse then Hanna. Are you alright?" Dr Sylvan asked me taking a seat next to me.

I nodded my head yes, "Yeah, it's just knowing who has been doing all of this to us for so long… It's a little too overwhelming." I informed her.

"Do you need to go upstairs for this?" she asked me.

"No, I want to be in here for this. This is what we've been waiting for, for so long. I want to see the look on her face, and want to see her reaction now that we know who she really is." I stated.

"Aria, you do know that Mona has a personality disorder right? After this we need to call the cops and get her into a mental hospital." she informed me.

Alison smiled, "The bitch deserves to be in one of those sponge rooms with all connections cut off to people." she stated.

Dr. Sylvan looked to Alison, "I don't know about that, but you're right she has done a lot of bad things." she stated, for once having a loss for any other words. There really aren't any other words needed, because we all agree with Ali.

When Mona got there she was looked confused to see that we were all there. "What's going on?" she asked Hanna, her eyes rested on Dr. Sylvan, but then looked back to Hanna.

Hanna pulled out her phone and pulled out the video, "Mona, we know that you're -A. Why the hell have you been doing this to us!?" Hanna screamed at her with pure anger in her eyes.

A tear came to Mona's face. "Why do you think I did it Hanna? You've been spending all of your time with them! There isn't any room for me anymore!" she cried.

Dr. Sylvan walked in between them, and she faced Mona, "I've call the police. They are on their way. They are going to take you to a mental hospital." she slowly and calmly informed her.

* * *

Mona's reaction was pretty expected. She collapsed in her place. Hearing all of the excitement Hanna's mom walked down stairs. "What is going on guys?" she asked very confused as to why we were all there at that time of night.

Hanna took a deep breath, "Mona has been harassing me and the girls for the past like year, and tonight we found out that it was her. She is going to be taken to a mental hospital." she informed her mother.

"What do you mean Mona has been harassing you?" she asked.

"You know that police report that was signed -A? That was Mona. All of the strangeness? That was -A AKA Mona." Hanna informed her.

* * *

The police came and took Mona away and I went back home. Mike greeted me at the door. "Aria, why was there just a cop at Hanna's house?" he asked me, honestly scared to hear what happened next.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Is mom and dad home?" I asked him, I really don't want to give mom and dad another things to fight about.

He nodded his head yes, "Yeah, they both had some scotch and went to bed." he informed me, a little confused as to why I asked about that.

I took his hand, "Why don't we go up to my room for me to tell you. I don't want mom and dad to know about any of this. This is one of those things that no one needs to be sucked into this. It's even worse then my little problem." I informed him.

His eyes widened, you can tell by the look on his face that he amazed that there is much more going on then me cutting myself. "What is it Aria? I can keep a secret from mom and dad. I have been for years." he said wanting to know my big secret.

He helped me up the stairs to my bedroom. We closed my door and took a seat on my bed. "Alright Mike, you cannot tell anybody about this. Only a handful of people know about this. Before I tell you, I'm going to tell you who knows, alright?" he nodded his head, "Me, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Alison, Toby, Caleb, Ezra and Dr. Sylvan. For the past year more or less the Hanna, Spencer, Emily and I have been being harassed by text. This person knows all of our most horrible secrets, and trust me we've done some really bad things, and has used all of it against us. All of those police visits and all of that is because that this person. Tonight we found out who this person was, Mona. She has a mental disorder and is being taken to a mantel hospital as we speak." I informed him.

His face is pitch white. "Wow. That explains a lot to tell you the truth. Did you know all along that Alison was alive?" he asked me trying to make sense of things in his head.

I nodded my head no. "I didn't. She texted us one day saying to come get her. You see Mona was trying to kill her so she got a wig and went on the run. You'd be surprised how well and a lot of makeup can disguise you." I informed him.

"The body? What about the body that was found?" he asked, because there was, in fact, a body found, that we thought to be Alison.

"We don't know, but we do know that Mona killed her, whoever she was." I informed him, not really feeling comfortable telling my little brother all of this.

He nodded his head, "Um, I think I'm going to go take a shower. You should probably get some sleep, you've had a long night." he said as he walked to the door, "And Aria, if it helps, I never liked Mona." he said and walked out.

* * *

Going against what Mike said and pulled out my phone to call Ezra. It rang three time.

"_Aria? It's late are you alright?"_ he asked me answering the phone.

"Ezra, we found out who -A is tonight." I informed him.

There was a short silence on his end. _"Who was it?"_ he wondered.

"Mona." I informed him.

"_Are you alright? That is a lot to take in."_ he questioned.

"I really just want to be in your arms right now. I told Mike about some of it. About -A, but he still doesn't know very much." I told him.

"_I could sneak over." _Ezra suggested.

"I'd love that. There is a really easy way to get in through Mike's room. He'll be ok with it, do you know what room it is?" I suggested.

"_Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you." he said and the line went dead. _

Now I've got to catch Mike before he get's into the shower, so I walked as fast as I could to the restroom. "Mike!" I called when I got to the door.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Ezra is going to be coming in through your window if that's ok." I informed him.

He chuckled, "Yes that's fine Aria." he said and turned on the water.

* * *

I walked into his room and awaited for my Ezra's arrival. He got there within ten minutes. HE laughed as he came in through Mike's window. "I really feel like I'm fifteen again." he smiled. When he got in he kissed me.

"Let's go to my room." I suggested taking his hand and leading him across the hall.

When we got into my room he put his hand on my cheek. "How are you? Really?" he asked me putting his free hand around my waist.

"I'm confused and relieved, and I really feel like crying." I informed him, putting both of my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

He rubbed my back, "It's alright to cry Aria. You have every right to. I'm here for you, everything is going to be alright." he comforted me.

I cried into his chest for a good hour after that. Then when my tears ran dry, we took Mike to go get some ice-cream.

* * *

**A/n Please Review!**


	19. Dealing Part 2

**POV Hanna**

I don't know if I can handle this. My best friend form middle school has been harassing me and my friends for the past year. My best friend from middle school is a murderer. She killed Ian, she had to have since it was -A who left his suicide note. She had Alison's journal. She betrayed me.

Right now Caleb and mom are trying to comfort me, but there really isn't anything to do but let me cry this one out. "I'll be alright, just let me cry. Okay?" I sobbed. I know that I will be alright, but I don't really know what that will be to tell you the truth. I wish I did…

* * *

Finally, after about an hour of trying to cheer me up that both eventually gave up and left me to cry myself to sleep. Sleep came sooner than I thought it would, and I am very happy about that, because the longer that I'm awake the more that I have to think about all of this mess that is still trying to play itself out.

* * *

When I got up the next morning I could smell the aroma of pancakes and bacon, and this made my mouth water. With all of the crying that I did last night really made me hungry, so I put my robe on and went down stairs to eat.

When I got there, there was someone that I really did not want to talk to sitting at the table sipping on his coffee, and from the looks of it his special creamer. He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Hanna. How are you doing this morning? I know that you had a rough night." Dad said. Does he even have to ask how I am? Also, what is it with that smile? Do you really think that is really what I want right now? A cheery smile like there isn't anything wrong? No freakin way!

I rolled my eyes at him, then looked to my mom, "After the night that I had, you really let him in the door? I'm going to take my breakfast to my room and go cry some more." I said wiping my face. My skin is raw from wiping my tears, so I really don't want to cry at the moment, but I do want to be alone to actually think about things.

Dad stood up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, with a light grip. "Hanna, the last thing you need is to lock yourself away from everyone." he said like he knows what is best for me, but he doesn't.

"You don't know me! You don't know what's best for me! I was actually starting to feel better until I saw that you were here, smiling at me like I had just one some award!" I vented getting out from under his grip.

He didn't look surprised when I said this, "Alright maybe I don't, but you are my daughter and I do care about you. I came because I'm worried about you! You are just recovered from being bulimic and now you just learned that one of your friends has been harassing you! I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." he almost yelled.

"Well, after I talk with Dr. Sullivan I will be just fine! But all of this," I waved my arms in the air, "Is not helping me. I promise that I will call you when I'm feeling better." I stated.

He closed his eyes for a moment, "Fine. Here is a card from Kate. She asked me to give it to you. I do hope that I will hear from you soon." he told me handing me an envelope.

I took it and watched him walk out the door, I then turned to my place at the table and sat down in front of my plate of food. "Dr. Sullivan called, you have an appointment to talk with her at one." mom informed me sitting down next to me.

I nodded my head and began to eat my food. "I'm ready to have all of this behind me so I can enjoy my senior year." I stated as I finished eating.

Mom smiled at me, "School starts back up in two weeks, and unless there are more secrets that you are keeping from me you should be able to have a great senior year. You should really do the things that you enjoy." she encouraged me.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you mom. I know that it's been a hard summer for all of us, but it's behind us now." I stated.

She laughed, "And I I'm very thankful that all of that is over! I agree that it was a long hard summer." she laughed and got up with my plate in hand and took it to the sink.

I looked at the clock hanging in the wall, "It's already 11:30? Ahh, I've gotta got start getting ready!" I said and ran upstairs. When I got up there I got out my straitening iron and ran it through my hair, then did my make up and got dressed.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and I still have about ten minutes before I need to leave so I pull out my phone and send Aria a text.

'_Hey, how're you?-Han'_

'_I'm doing alright. Just got back from talking with Dr. Sullivan and I feel better now. How about you?-Aria'_

'_I'm doing alright. Cried my eyes out last night, and got into a fight with my dad this morning. I'm about to leave to talk to our DR.-Han'_

'_Wanna go shopping after words? We need some back-to-school clothes!-Aria'_

'_LOL, sure. I'll give you a call when I get out.-Han'_

"_KK __J I'll see you later then-Aria'_

I put away my phone and went to talk with Dr. Sullivan. After my talk with her I felt a whole lot better. It turns out that the relationship that Mona and I had wasn't that good anyway, we were never around each other and she was always threatening to cut the cord of our friendship.

So when I finished talking with Dr. Sullivan I gave Aria a call, _"Hey." _she answered.

"I'm out. Where do you want to meet up?" I asked her.

"_Let's start at the front entrance of the mall and work from there."_ she suggested.

* * *

When we got there we went to all of our favorite stores. We are in the dressing room, there's only one room open so we are sharing the tiny room. "What do you think about this? I know that it's a little dressy for school, but it'd be awesome for date night." she said looking herself in the mirror. She is wearing a skin tight dark purple dress that I know Fitzy would love.

I smiled at her, "I think Ezra would love that, you should get it. What do you think about mine? Not as dressy as yours but it makes my butt look awesome." I said looking down at the dress that I am trying on. It's a pink dress that comes just above my knees and sparkles all over it.

She smiled, "Love it!" she said and we both giggled. We love shopping that is for sure. By the time our shopping trip ended each of us ended up with five bags worth of new clothes. She looked down at all of our new things and laughed. "We are going to have to find a place to put all of this at the apartment now." she laughed.

I shrugged, "I'm sure we'll be able to make room. We just need to get one of those things to hang clothes on that doesn't go into closets. I don't remember what they're called though." I commented thinking of the solution to our problem.

* * *

After we paid for our things we set off to go get our nails done. We are sitting in the chair next to each other soaking our feet and enjoying the massage chairs. "So did Dr. Sullivan tell you that we need to get a hobby or something to get our mind off everything and so we can have something to look forward to?" I asked her, because that is the DR suggested to me.

Aria nodded her head yes, "Yeah, I've been trying to think of something fun to do, but at the moment the only thing I can think of is shopping." she informed me.

I laughed, I've actually been thinking about it, and I have a good idea as to what we should do. "Well I think I have something that would be really fun for us to do." I stated. The girl doing my nails is starting to rub my feet and let me tell you, it feels wonderful, making me want to talk about my fun idea to Aria even more!

She too is getting her feet rubbed, her head is laid back and her eyes are closed. "I'm listening." she smiled.

"I was thinking a really fun thing we could do for senior year is start cheerleading! We don't even have to cheer for Rosewood. You know that gym on the east side of town? They have a cheer team we could join!" I suggested.

Her smile never faded, she opened her eyes and looked at me, "That sounds like a lot of fun Han. And I do not want to cheer for Rosewood High, this way if it turns out that it isn't working out it will be easier to get out of. So do you want to stop by the gym after this?" she told me, sounding excited about this.

I squealed in delight, "Yes! We're gonna be the Panthers! We're gonna get to wear pink uniforms!" I informed her with a smile on my face that is going from ear to ear.

She laughed, "I'm guessing you've already saved pictures of the uniform to your phone?" Aria asked me a little timidly.

I pulled my phone out of my purse, and pulled up the picture. "Yeah," I said handing it to her, "Why?" I asked her. She was super excited until we started talking about the uniforms. I wonder why that is…

She didn't look too happy when she saw the photo, "Hanna, this would show off all of my scars. I don't want those out for everyone to see." she said handing me back my phone.

I took my phone back and put it in my purse, "And that is what coaches tape is for! No one has to see a thing." I stated. If she wants to cheer, those scars shouldn't keep her form being able to cheer.

Her face didn't change. She still doesn't look to sure about this, "Do you really think that's going to work? People will question. And besides, I'm just now getting to where my hip doesn't bother me anymore." she said.

"Aria! Do you want to cheer? Yes, or no." I asked her.

"Yes I want to cheer." she informed me.

"Alright then, that we are going to cheer our asses off and we aren't going to care what anyone else thinks because it's going to be something that we enjoy doing! Who cares if you tape you hip up? People tape their feet and knees all of the time, what makes a hip any different?" I questioned her. This is what she wants to do, and if she wants to do it then we sure as hell are going to!

She smiled at me, "Thank you Hanna. I can't wait to start! Now you are really going to have to help me. I can do splits cartwheels, round offs, but that's about it. I know that you can do all of those flips and everything so you're gonna have to help me." she stated with a smile on her face.

I have her a high-five, "Of course I'll help you and we'll be the best damn cheerleads in all of Rosewood!" I exclaimed my smile only getting bigger.

* * *

**A/N Please Review! I want to think all of you for reading, especially miniprocrastinator for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me!**


	20. Drunken Fun

**POV Aria**

Spencer, Alison, Emily, Ezra, Caleb, Toby and Mike split up and are helping Hanna and I move back into out apartment. Yes, it is finally moving day and we are very relieved. School starts back up in a week, and that is also when we officially start cheerleading, but Hanna I have already started working on everything that we can.

Right now we are taking a short break, and Emily is currently on Toby's shoulders making faces, and Spencer is taking pictures. "Stay still Emily! And Toby move a little bit more to the right, the light is better right there." Spencer ordered. Yes, our Spencer is quite the perfectionist, but we all know that isn't anything new.

I looked to Ezra with a smile on my face, "Why don't you ever give me piggyback rides?" I asked him still laughing, because now that Spencer has the picture, Emily is still sitting on him, but he is now doing jumping jacks. Oh I love this. Who ever knew Toby was so strong!

He shrugged still laughing himself, "Because you've never asked for one." he replied he himself pulling out his phone to take a picture of Emily and Toby, he is still going strong on the jumping jacks, and looked in Ezra's direction for the picture.

I stood in front of Ezra and put my arms up in the air. He looked at me with a very amused look on his face, "Yes?" he asked me wondering what on earth I wanted, although you would think he would know by the conversation that we are having.

I laughed at him, "Pick me up. I need to practice for cheer." I demanded. I do need the practice and I'm a little high on all of the fun and excitement going on. Between moving, and people carrying people, and the jokes, oh it has been an awesome day.

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, "Ahh! What are you doing?" I screamed. Ali started laughed and joined in in the picture taking, taking a picture of me being held over Ezra's shoulder. I'm sure the look on my face is quite funny, I was not expecting that!

Laughing he started walking around, "You asked me to pick you up, so that is what I'm doing, is it not? I'm simply doing as you asked, my dear." he informed me not putting me back down but starting to run in circles.

My blood started rushing to my head, and I honestly can't stop laughing, which really isn't helping anything. "Please put me down!" I begged, attempting to control, at lease somewhat, some of my laughter. He did as I asked and set me down. "Thank you." I said as he put me back onto the ground.

Hanna laughed, "Hey, why don't we show everyone the tumbling I taught you. I'll spot you!" she suggested getting up from Caleb's lap pulling her short curly hair out of her face and into a half ponytail, her hair isn't long enough for a full one!

I laughed, "Alright, but let's go outside there is more room there." I agreed and everyone followed us out into the front yard and into the grass. "Ok, you're gonna make sure and be there, right?" I looked at her for reassurance.

She look fake offended, "When have I not been there for you?" she questioned, putting her arms out to be there to spot me.

I then jumped back into a backhand spring, and stuck it perfectly. Then a layout, all with Hanna's help, done perfectly. "Now I just have to learn how to do all of this without your help." I said to Hanna. If I'm ever going to be able to dream of competing I'm going to have to do this without Hanna spotting me.

Ezra whistled, "Lookin good babe! Let's see those splits you've been working on!" he suggested, really wanting to see me go into my contorted positions…

Hanna and I pointed our toes and fell into our good leg splits, rested our hands on each other shoulders and looked up with a big smile. "And that's all the cheerleaders are going to do for right now. We should probably start getting back to getting our stuff to the apartment. Guy's bring the rest of the boxes over, girls will go ahead and go over there and start unpacking everything." Hanna directed everyone.

* * *

By then end of the day we were fully back in the apartment! This is something that Hanna and I are extremely happy about. "And now that we're back, look what I snuck out?" Hanna smiled. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

We all smiled at this. "Ohh, please tell me you have Dr Pepper to go what that good stuff!" Alison hoped. Yes, Ali spent a little while where Dr Pepper is really popular, and has gotten all of us to have a liking for it. For me personally, it is now my favorite soda, not that I really drink too much soda anymore because of cheer.

I laughed, "Yes, of course we have Dr Pepper! Spence it's in the refrigerator, can you go get it for me?" I asked since she is the closest to the fridge.

Hanna passed the bottle of vodka to Caleb and he opened it for us. Then poured an appropriate amount in all of our glasses of Dr Pepper, to which we all chugged down fairly fast. Oh yes, we are going to get drunk and we are happy about it! After we'd all finished our third drink Emily looked around and smiled. "We should play a game of truth or dare." She suggested.

I put my arm in the air, "YES! I love playing truth or dare!" I shouted. I'm only just now starting to feel tipsy and I am ready to have some fun now! Bring on the dares! I'm ready for 'em!

Ezra laughed, "Alright then, Aria, why don't you go first. Truth or Dare?" he asked me finishing off his third glass. Wow, who knew that Dr Pepper tasted to good with vodka in it. He got himself a refill then looked back at me awaiting my answer.

I'm feeling daring tonight, even if that's the alcohol. "You know that I've got to say dare!" I stated glugging down my third glass. Mmmm, so good!

He though about it for a second, "Alright, you have to…. Strip to you bra and underwear." he finally dared me. So in him daring me to do this I willingly pulled my shirt over my head and removed my mini denim shorts. Ezra smiled as he looked me up and down. I'm wearing my pink lace matching set with the panties a thong, which I'm sure he loves. No one seemed to notice my scars. I'm happy about that and I'm not going to say a thing about it, because I know that they have all noticed.

After I got myself a refill so I can get my mind off of my scars and so I can stay nice and happy for this game. I looked to Ezra to ask him the million dollar question, "Alright babe it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" I asked him, already trying think of dares for him to do.

He squinted his eyes at me and smiled, "Dare." he stated his face telling mw to think my worst, and that I will, that I will.

I laughed thinking of which of the many dares I'm going to make him do, "Alright, I dare you to take off your shirt and wear one of my bras for the rest of the night." I dared him, walking to my drawers pulling out one of my bras that has pink and purple flowers all over it.

He removed his shirt and I helped him put it on. He wiggled around for a minute, "How do you girls wear these things? It feels weird." he asked me, with the funniest face I believe I have ever seen. He squirmed in it for a minute so he could get it into a more comfortable position for him.

All of the girls in the room burst out into laughter over this statement, "Because Ezra you don't have the same parts as we do!" Alison informed him. We are all laughing our asses off, we are for one, so tipsy, and two, I'm almost naked, and my boyfriend is wearing one of my bras, that is hilarious.

Alison looked to Emily with her smile that she has when she wants people to talk, "Alright Em, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Alison asked her with a wide smile on her face, pretty much already knowing what Emily is going to say, for this round at least.

Emily shrugged, "I think I'll go with truth for this round." she informed us wiping her mouth off with a napkin and mentally prepared herself for anything Alison might ask her to say, and knowing Ali, it could really be anything.

Alison got up and walked around for a moment, "Which celeb would you wanna loose your V-card to?" she asked with a naughty smile wanting to know what Emily's dirty lesbian fantasies she has, at least what Alison likes to think she has.

With her face turning red, Emily took a few more drinks, "Um, probably Katy Perry I guess." she stated. "I honestly haven't thought too much about that." she added, trying to get off if the subject of her and onto Alison. "Now Ali. Truth, or Dare?" she questioned Alison getting ready for payback.

Alison looks like she's ready for anything and everything, "Dare." she stated finishing off her glass, and she poured herself another.

"Alright Ali, I dare you to put on so much red lipstick that you look like a clown, and then we post the pictures on Facebook." Emily dared her.

Alison took her red lipstick our of her purse and went to the bathroom and did as Emily dared. "Alright let's get some pics of me face!" Ali said as she came back out the lower half of her face covered in the red lipstick. She put the tube of lipstick next to he hace as she pased for everyone taking pictures, and we all posed them on our face books.

After we got the pictures, Spencer looked to Toby, "Alright Toby. It's your turn! So, what's it gonna be? Truth, or dare?" she asked her boyfriend leaning up against him. You can definitely tell that she is really feeling good with all that she's had to drink.

He laughed at her, "Dare." he stated.

She got closer to him. "Kiss me." she dared him, and with that dare he put his arm around his waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled away from each other they both had smiled on their faces.

"So Spencer, what are you going to choose truth or dare?" Toby asked her after thet put themselves back together from the kiss.

"Truth." She simply stated.

"What food condiment would you want to be?" he asked her trying not to laugh too much, but he got everyone in the room to laughing even harder then we had been.

"What food condiment do I want to be? What kind of question is that?" she asked him furrowing her eyebrows, not quite sure how to answer his question. Spencer might be the smartest one out of all of us, except when she's drunk. Right now I don't think she could tell the color red from the color green.

He jut laughed even more, "If you were to be a food condiment, which one would you be?" he asked her being a little bit more specific this time, but he was laughing so hard that he had a hard time rephrasing the question.

"I don't know! I guess I'll say ketchup. It's good on hamburgers and hotdogs and stuff like that." she stated, still not quite sure how to answer his question, but she tried her best.

Hanna turned to Caleb, "Kay, hotness, it is your turn! What shall it be, truth or dare?" she asked him pouring her fifth cup, and going back to stand in front of Caleb chugging he cup down.

"Dare." he told her after she put her glass down to look at him.

"I dare you to do a handstand. Aria and I'll spot you." she dared him, motioning for me to stand back up and help her.

He stood up, "Are you really sure that you want for me to do this?" he asked Hanna, knowing that he has never done a handstand in his life.

"Yes!" Hanna and I said in unison. So with us saying that he kicked off the ground and Hanna and I caught him when he got to a vertical position, then we let him back down, "Well, you didn't lever, or squeeze your butt, _or _point your toes. You would never be able to be a cheerleader." Hanna said criticizing him. I think considering that he's a guy and he never done a handstand before

He raised an eyebrow, "Why thank you so much for your support. But now, it is your turn. So, if I really have to ask. Truth or dare?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Dare of course." she stated batting her eyelashes like she does so well, especially when she is drunk.

Caleb smiled at her, "I dare you to drink a glass of strait vodka as fast as you can." he dared. Ohh, things just got good! I was half way expecting for him to dare her to strip.

She got a new glass and poured the vodka and gulped it down as fast as she could. After she drank it she coughed a few times, "That stuff tastes a whole lot better in Dr Pepper." she stated pouring herself another glass of Dr Pepper without any of the vodka.

The rest of the night went a lot like that. Hanna ended up stripping too, and no one was wearing a shirt by the time we all passed out. No one went home, partly because we were too drunk to drive, and partly we all fell asleep before anyone got a chance to leave.

* * *

When I woke up Ezra, Caleb, Toby, and Emily were all already awake. Hanna and Spencer are still passed out on the floor. I blinked my eyes open. I'm not surprised to say that I have a throbbing headache. I slowly sat up and stretched. I stood up, and the room started to spin, and I sat back down. I heard Ezra laugh, "Drink a little too much babe?" he asked me.

I slowly nodded my head up and down saying yes. "Can you go get me some aspirin?" I asked him so my headache would start to go away. I laid back on my head and closed my eyes trying to stay as still as possible so my head doesn't start to feel any worse.

Ezra came back to me with a glass of water and my requested aspirin. "Here you go. You'll feel better after you load up on water and stay put for a while." he informed me helping me sit up enough to drink my water.

I looked at the boys and Emily and non if them didn't seem to be too affected. "How do you not feel this horrible?" I asked, not just to Ezra but to all of them.

They all laughed, and they laughed really loud. Toby walked closer to me, "Well I for one I have a very high tolerance for alcohol." he informed me.

Caleb walked closer, "If you didn't notice I didn't do a bit of drinking. I've got some things to do later." he said with a smirk.

I looked to Emily, "What? I get drunk easily and recover quickly." she said defending herself from my look.

So I then looked to Ezra to see how he doesn't feel totally miserable. "I drank, but not very much. You and Hanna on the other hand drank more than all of us I'd say." he told me rubbing my head.

Emily laughed, "And Spencer just can't handle alcohol without sleeping for hours on end." she laughed.

I covered my ears with my hands, "Do you guys have to be so loud? My head is killing me!" I complained. I'm fine with them laughing at me at the moment, but can't they do it quietly?

They got a lot quieter, and I kept on drinking water. About thirty minutes later Hanna shot up for her spot on the floor and sprinted to the bathroom and threw up the contents of her stomach. Wow. I'm surprised that she didn't do the earlier.

Caleb walked in after her and held her short hair back as best as he could. When she was done emptying the contents of her stomach Caleb gave her a smile, "Feel better?" he asked her as she slowly walked to the kitchen area and poured herself some water.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "I feel like I'm gonna puke." she spat at him, she is obviously not in a good mood. Considering that she just threw up, I don't blame her.

Caleb looked like he felt bad for her, "I'm sorry. Why don't you drink some water and go lay down. It'll help you feel better." he suggested helping her in to bed, then putting her covers over her. He then looked to me, "The things that I have to do later." he whispered at me to where I could hear him, but Hanna couldn't.

Only now did I notice that someone is missing. "Where is Ali?" I asked looking around and honestly starting to worry, because the last time we got drunk and fell asleep with her she went missing and we all thought she was dead.

"She went back home. The police wanted to ask her some more questions so she though she should rest up." Emily informed me. She then looked at her watch, "And my mom should be expecting me home soon, so I should probably get heading home." she stated, and grabbed her bag.

About an hour after Emily left Spencer started to wake up. "What time is it?" she asked sitting up and stretching.

Toby walked over to her, "About two in the afternoon." he informed her helping her stand up.

She nodded her head, "I've got field hockey practice in two hours, could you drive me home so I can get ready? Then drive me to practice?" she asked him knowing that she probably shouldn't be driving quite yet.

He laughed, "Yes I can drive you to practice. You're lucky that I don't have to work today." he stated as her put together her clothes to out back on. Oh alcohol and truth or dare. You can make people do some crazy things. So they left, and went to do everything that Spencer needs to do.

The rest of the day Hanna and I pretty much only slept and Caleb and Ezra took care of us. By the end of the day we were good as new, but we did sleep well the following night.

* * *

**A/N How did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! **


	21. Pretty Little Cheerleaders

**POV Hanna**

So we have a total of four days until school starts back up, and today is mine and Aria's first of many cheer practices. We are going to be having three a week, on Monday for two hours, Tuesday for an hour and a half and Thursday for two hours, so we are definitely going to be kept busy.

Right now I am helping Aria tape up and hip and putting makeup around the edges so no one can see her scares. We don't have our competition uniforms yet, but we do have the workout uniforms. Our workout uniforms are pink leopard bras and shorts.

Aria looked her hip over in the mirror, "Are you _sure_ that you can't see anything? Maybe we should put a little bit more tape on." he said with an unsure look on her face. She's feeling insecure, and I of all people know how she feels…

I rolled my eyes at her, "Aria you look fine! Let's go or we're gonna be late!" I said begging her to hurry up and stop fretting about her appearance so we can go have some fun. I know how she feels, but she also needs to put this summer behind her.

She looked herself up and down one more time, grabbed her bag then followed me out the door for our first practice, finally starting to get excited about this. In the car as I drove us over Aria finished putting on her makeup since while she was supposed to be doing that she was fretting about her scars.

* * *

When we got there we walked into the gym at just the right time and we started our warm-up before stretching. We ran laps around the gym, did frog jumps and stuff like that. Then we got partners and stretched each other out. Of course, Aria and I were partners.

* * *

We just got out of our first practice, and let me tell you, even though we had a great time, but both Aria and I feel like we were just hit by a bus. We're getting ready for a competition, and we've got to get strong and we have to have our routines down perfectly.

So we drove home and as soon as we got there we collapsed in our beds not wanting to move. "You know, I know that we've been working on our skills, but we probably should have thought about conditioning before all of this started." I commented.

"I agree. My arms feel like noodles and I don't think I can sit up now that I'm down." she informed me with a weak laugh.

My phone rang and with a shaky arm I answered it, "Hello?" I answered.

I heard a laugh from the other side of the line, _"Sound's like you just got out of cheer. Want me to bring you guys some ice?"_ Caleb replied.

"Please. We're dieing here. We had a great time but neither of us gave ever worked out that hard. I feel like my arms are about to fall off!" I complained.

He laughed, _"I'll be there in twenty. Love you." he said._

"_Love you too. See you when you get here." _I replied and hung up the phone.

Aria then took out her phone and gave Ezra a call to get over here and give her a massage. He came in a matter of seconds. "First workout wear you out?" he asked us.

We both nodded out heads. "Yes, now come give me a massage, I feel like jello. I seriously can't feel my legs." Aria demanded him. He rolled his eyes at her and started rubbing her back, which made her very happy.

Caleb came when he said he would. "Hey Han." he greeted me, he walked over to me and placed a bag of ice on my back.

I jumped, but then relaxed again because it felt so nice. "Hey." I greeted back. "Can you get me something to eat? I'm starving." I asked him, not giving him a chance to get settled next to me. He did as I pleased.

* * *

**POV Aria**

Hanna and I have pretty much gotten used to cheer now, and tomorrow is our first day of senior year. We're pretty excited about having our year -A free. The police are still down our backs but everything is so much better then it was these past two years, especially this past summer.

Right now Hanna and I are giving each other facials so we can have flawless skin for the first day back at school. Hanna and I are definitely going to be taking the title of the it girls. I know that a year ago that would not in a million years be my scene, but a lot has changed since then, I've changed since then. "So what do you think the people at school will think about your new look?" Hanna asked me.

My style has also changed over the summer. My style has become a whole lot more like Hanna's, but my old style is still there, just more like Hanna's. I shrugged my shoulders, "I honestly don't know. I've changed so much that who knows how people will react." I commented trying to imagine what everyone will think, and my mind going blank.

She laughed, "Well, you've changed for the better don't let anybody tell you other wise." she stated with a smile on her face. She blew on her pretty much dry, freshly painted nails. "Besides, without Mona there, we shouldn't have too much of any problems. We're gonna rule the school!" she added.

A few minutes later we got a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked, not bothering to get up and actually see who it is, I almost know that it's going to be Ezra.

"It's Ezra, can I come in?" he asked us. I was right!

"Sure." I answered with a laugh.

He walked in and he is wearing some sweats and an old t-shirt. He has a down right nervous look on his face, and he gave me his boyish smile that I love so much. "I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you getting ready for tomorrow, but Aria can I have a word with you in my apartment for a moment? It shouldn't take long." he asked me.

Hmm, I wonder what he needs. I just talked with him about an hour ago. I smiled through the facial mask on my face, "I think that can be arranged." I said giggling as I got up off of my bed and walked over to him.

He led me to his apartment and had me take a seat on his bed. I sat down next to him. He looked at me with a nervous grin on his face, "Aria, I've wanted to do this for a while now, but I haven't until now been about to fine the perfect time or way to do this." he stated. "Now, I know that our relationship hasn't always been logical, or even legal for that matter, but we love each other and we have gone through so much with each other. I don't know what I would do without you Aria." he informed me. He then took a small little black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, sending flutters through my chest. "Aria Montgomery, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he proposed, opening the box exposing a diamond ring.

Tear started to flood my eyes, and I nodded my head yes. "Yes, yes, a million times yes. I love you so much!" I answered letting him slip the ring onto my ring finger. Then we kissed. Neither of us cared that I still had my facial mask on and that it was getting all over his face. We are too happy.

When we pulled away he smiled at me. "Now, I know that you still have a lot to do to get ready for tomorrow, so I'll leave you to that, but tomorrow night I want to take you out for dinner so we can spend some time together." he stated.

I put my arms around him, "You know I can go tell Hanna that I'm just going to stay here for the night. I'm sure that she wouldn't care." I stated, kissing his neck, working up to his beautiful lips.

He laughed, "Aria, you should go and get some sleep. You're going to want to look you greatest for tomorrow. Trust me I'd like to be with you tonight as much as you, but I know that we've both got to be presentable for school tomorrow. I love you, and tomorrow night, after you get home from cheer, is going to be about just you and me." her stated.

I nodded my head, "Alright, but I don't think that I'll be able to sleep now, I'm too excited." I informed him as I walked towards the door. "Walk me home?" I asked him. So he put his arms around me and he walked me to the next room over, I gave him a kiss goodnight and walked into Hanna.

I took a seat back on to the bed and put out my let hand for her to see. When she saw the ring on my finger she screamed, "Oh my goodness! He proposed?! That is awesome! Wait, why are you here with me and not making a memory with him?" she yelled in excitement taking my hand into hers so she can examine the ring.

"Well I told him that I could stay, but he was being logical and said that we need to be presentable for our first day of school tomorrow. But we definitely have plans for after cheer tomorrow!" I informed her with a big smile on my face, honestly I don't know anything that could make me any happier at this point to tell you the truth.

She squealed, "This is so exciting! I can't believe that you're getting married! We've got to go dress shopping sometime super soon!" she said in excitement.

"We do! Oh my goodness, I'm still in a daze to tell you the truth, it's all so exciting. It was so cute, he just sat down next to me, told me how much he loved me and pulled out the ring!" I informed her giving her some of the details that I know she was dieing to hear.

The rest of the night we made the final decisions on what we're going to wear tomorrow and made sure that we have everything that we need to look great. While we were doing that we, of course, talked about me and Ezra, the wedding, and every detail of it. Then we finally went to bed knowing that tomorrow is going to be a really big day.

* * *

When the alarm blared for Hanna and I to wake up, I rubbed my eyes and looked around for a minute getting myself woken up. "Ready for senior year?" I asked Hanna looking over to her as she started to sit up as well.

She yawned, "Sure. Mainly ready for it to be over and for it to be summer again. This last summer wasn't much fun. We were dealing with some major problems." she stated as we both got out of bed and made our way to the refrigerator and we made ourselves bowls of cereal.

I laughed, "Well this year is going to be a good year. I can feel it. It's our last year of high school, Alison is back, we're -A free, I'm going to be getting married! There are so many great things ahead of us." I stated. I can't think of anything that could ruin this year for us.

After we finished our breakfast we did our hair and makeup and made sure that it looked perfect. Then we got our clothes on. Hanna is wearing a strapless peach dress that goes down to just above her knees. It has a high waist line and a low neck line. Caleb is sure to love her dress. I'm wearing a light purple dress with a frilly low cut neck line the goes down to the high waist line with buttons, and to accent it I'm wearing a pink belt. We both have on pumps that match our outfits. We have the looks to kill and if I do say so myself; we look pretty damn awesome.

It's about twenty minutes before we need to leave, and Ezra came in. "Hey babe. Just thought I'd wish you a good first day back. You look amazing." he informed me walking over to me and giving me a hug and a kiss with a smile on his face.

A big smile filled my face, "Why thank you, but I think you're going to love what I'm going to wear tonight even more." I informed him kissing him back, not wanting to let go of him. I just want this moment to stay here forever.

Hanna laughed, "You two love birds are so cute together! I can't wait for your wedding!" she said with a grin seeing both of our happiness.

He pulled away all too soon. "Well I've got to get to Hollis to look over some things before my class starts. I love you and I can't wait to see you tonight. I'll pick you up here at seven." he informed me giving me one last kiss before he walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N Please Review!**


	22. School, Dinner, and Emergency Rooms

**POV Aria**

Hanna and I drove to school, and we got there at about the same time as Spencer and Emily. Alison isn't going to be going to school, because only few people knows that she is really alive and not really dead. So the four of us walked into the doors of Rosewood High, and I have to say everyone stopped to look.

I went to my new locker which is right next to Hanna's, that was a little gift from Dr. Sullivan, she pulled a few strings. I started to put my things in it and put a few decorations in there as well when Holden walked up to me. "Hey Montgomery. You look a lot different then the last time I saw you. When was that, last day of school the whole summer ago?" he commented leaning against the lockers next to me.

"Yeah a lot has changed over the summer with me. I'm sorry that I didn't answer any of your calls or texts, there was a lot going on, I was really busy, and I wasn't in a good position to talk." I informed him, not wanting to go into details with him.

He looked intrigued at this, "So what all happened this past summer that made you not have time to answer any of my calls or texts? Must be something big because it's been an entire summer." he stated really wanting to know.

"I really don't want to talk about that. It's in my past and that where it's going to stay. Forever. So if you could please forget about that I'd really appreciate it." I informed him closing my locker and walking closer to Hanna.

He shrugged, "Alright, but is that an engagement ring I see? Is that something that you would really want to forget? Who's the lucky man?" he questioned me trying to get even just a little information about me.

A smile came across my face. "One good thing that came from the summer. Ezra Fitz, or as you used to call him, the theater guy, and I are getting married." I told him and walked off with Hanna with our arms linked. We walked into the girls bathroom to touch up our makeup. "You know I almost completely forgot about Holden to tell you the truth." I laughed.

She laughed along with me, "Well after the summer we had I would probably be the same way. Now let's go find Caleb the three of us have our first class together." she stated taking my hand leading me out and into the hallway.

We quickly found Caleb, "Hey Han." he greeted her with a kiss and he took her free hand. "Shall we walk to class?" he asked the two of us started to head towards the direction of our first class.

* * *

At lunch time Mike found me, "Hey Aria. Rumor has it there's an engagement ring on your finger. Did Ezra pop the question?" he asked me, looking truly happy for me. I'm glad that he seems happy because I honestly don't know how mom and dad will react.

I smiled, "Yes, Ezra and I are getting married. He proposed last night." I informed him as we started to the cafeteria together. "So how are you Mike? Everything at home alright?" I asked him because I know how much mom and dad have been fighting here lately.

He shrugged, "Same old, same old. I'm hoping that things will get better now that school has started again, but with mom and dad you never know." he informed me his face falling a little bit.

"Well if you need me call me. What we talked about the other week still stands. I won't let anything happen to you. Alright?" I stated as we got our food.

"Thank you Aria." he told me. He gave me and hug, then went to go sit with his lacrosse friends at the other end of the cafeteria.

* * *

School went by quickly. The girls and I attracted a lot of attention, and that is a understatement. Whenever we walked by there was always whispers. I actually over heard one of the conversations about us.

"_You know Aria? Aria Montgomery? And Hanna Marin? They spent a good part of the summer in the hospital. Something about an eating disorder and cutting."_

"_Seriously? You know I heard something similar. Have you seen Aria? She looks totally different! They are both in cheerleading too! Whatever happened this past summer really changed them." _

It was almost amusing for me to listen to. Hanna, Spencer and Emily said that they heard similar conversations all day. Non of us are surprised, and we expected this so non of us are taking it to heart. This is nothing new, it's been happening all of our time in high school. If not about one thing, it's another.

Right now Hanna and I are sitting on the floor and stretching before cheer. Our cheer coach Claire came in and sat next to us, stretching herself. "So girls how was your first day back at school?" she asked us.

"It was good. Totally predictable." I stated.

"So did people ask either of you about the problems that you've had over the summer?" she asked us with concern.

Hanna shrugged, "Yeah but no one really came out to us about it, but where ever we were, there was a lot of whispering. That's been going on since before Ali went missing though, so we are all used to it by now." she informed Claire.

Claire nodded her head, "I'm sorry that people do that to you guys. They just don't know when to stop." she told us, then got up to start class. Today we get to work on our stunts for the fliers. Hanna and I are two of the fliers and apparently we have natural talent for it, this makes the both of us happy.

After class one of the girls in cheer, Kala, came up to me. "Is that a ring I see on your finger? Is there something that you want to tell everyone?" she asked me, making everyone look over at me from what they were doing.

My cheeks started to turn a bright red color, "Last night Ezra proposed to me. We're going out for a special dinner tonight." I informed everybody with a smile on my face.

Kala gave me a high-five, "Way to go Aria! Congratulations! You two are so perfect together, I'm so happy for you!" she yelled, then proceeded to give me a hug.

* * *

When we got back to the apartment I quickly ran in and took a shower, getting off all of the sweat and everything from cheer. I then started to put on my makeup while Hanna took a quick shower. When she got out she helped me decide what to wear. We decided on the skin tight purple dress that I got when Hanna and I went before school clothing shopping.

Right at seven o'clock on the dot, we heard a knock on the door. I'm just now getting my earrings on, so Hanna let Ezra in. I walked over to him, and greeted him hello with a hug and kiss. "Hello." I greeted him in words, as we pulled away.

I looked back to Hanna, "I'll talk to you in the morning!" I said telling her goodbye. She wished us a goodnight, then Ezra and I left for our night out. Our first night out since we got engaged! This is too exciting!

We got to his car and Ezra opened my door for me, he then got into the passenger seat. He took my hand and smiled, "So, a wedding. What do you want to do, and when do you want to have it?" he asked me up front once we were on the road.

I've never really though about a wedding, even when I was young. I did fantasize about growing old with someone that I loved, but never a wedding. I know that is the opposite of most kids, but after Ali went missing, I just wanted someone to be there for me forever, and I could have cared less about a big frilly wedding.. "We should have it on December 21st, and we should probably keep it small." I stated after thinking about it for a few minutes.

He smiled, "That sounds good. Out of curiosity why do you want to have December 21st as our wedding date?" he asked me letting the wonder leak into his voice.

"Because, that will be our second day off of school for Christmas break, so that way we can have a proper honeymoon." I informed him, giving an explanation to my wanting to have the wedding that that particular date.

He nodded his head yes, "That sounds like a great idea." he stated. We pulled into a nice restaurant a few miles outside of town and he lead me inside, hand in hand with smiles on both of our faces.

* * *

We sat, ate, and enjoyed each others company at dinner with smiles on our faces. We did a lot a talking about who we do and don't want at the wedding. We can't decide whether we are going to let my parents come or not, he thinks we should invite them, but I honestly think that they would ruin everything with their fighting. I mean It's going to be at the court house, nothing big.

They had just gotten our dessert out when my phone rang. I don't want a phone call to interrupt out date, but I also know that it could be something important, and I pull out my phone. The caller ID says that it's Mike. What could Mike possibly need right now? I just talked to him this morning and he was fine. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Aria, I need your help. Mom and dad got into another fight and they are throwing things. Dad threw a lamp at my head. I can barely see and it hurts really, really bad."_ Mike informed me letting out sobs. In the background I can hear more things breaking and a lot of shouting.

"Where are you right now?" I asked him.

"_I'm in my room. After he threw the lamp at me he threw me in here and made it to where I can't open the door. He slammed it onto my hand!"_ his tears got even worse.

"Alright Mike I'll be over there in fifteen minutes, do you think you can get out through your window?" I said.

There was a short pause. _"I don't think so. I can't see well enough to get out. I could barely find my phone and there is blood everywhere."_ he told me.

"Alright well we'll be there as fast as we can. Put something over your face to try and get the bleeding to stop. Take deep breaths and try your best to stay as calm as you possibly can." I instructed him knowing that he is freaking out.

When I hung up the phone, Ezra and I are already in the car and he is speeding back to Rosewood. On our way I explained to him everything that Mike had told me on the phone, and everything that I had heard in the background. This made him drive even faster to get to Mike.

* * *

When we got to the house neither Ezra or I even bothered with the front door, we are here to get Mike and Mike only. So we climbed up the side of the house and went through Mikes window. He is laying on his bed. He is crying and has an old t-shirt over his face keeping pressure on it with one of his hands. "Mike we're here and Ezra and I are going to help you get out side, ok?" I said.

Ezra and I walked over to him and helped him sit up. He lifted his arm and held the material to his face. Ezra went back out Mike's window first and helped get Mike down then I got down. After we all got back outside we hightailed it to Ezra's car before mom and dad notice that we're even here, or that Mike is gone.

Once Ezra started driving I turned to Mike. "Alright let me see your damages. He threw a lamp at your face and slammed a door on your hand." I said more to myself then to Mike. His injured hand he is holding to his waist, so I took it into my hand. "I think it might be broken." I commented. I then moved the t-shirt Mike is holding to his face away. This sight is worse then my hip looked when it was all cut up and infected. Where ever there isn't shards of glass, there is blood. All over his face.

In a matter of minutes we got to the hospital and Ezra helped me get Mike out and inside. As soon as they saw the extent of him damages they took him into an emergency surgery. They also informed us that the police are going to want to have a talk with us.

* * *

While waiting for everything I pulled out my phone and called Hanna. I know that I'm probably waking her up, but at this point I really don't care.

"_Hello?"_ she answered, her voice sounds like she's only half awake. I guess she decided to go to bed early…

"Hanna, Ezra and I are with Mike at the hospital. You will never guess what my parents did to him." I told her.

"_Hospital? What happened? What did your parents do?"_ she asked me confused.

"They got into a huge fight. Dad threw a lamp at Mike's head and broke his hand! He's in surgery right now." I informed her.

"_Oh my goodness, is he alright?"_ she asked me concerned.

"We don't know yet. There is shards of glass covering his face. He might not be able to see again." I said starting to cry. Ezra put his arms around me and held me tight.

"_I'll call the girls and I'll be right over there." _she stated.

"Thank you Hanna." I said and the line went dead. I looked to Ezra, and the tears started to flow heavier. I put my arms around him for comfort. This isn't how things are supposed to be. Alison should have never faked her death, my dad should have never cheated, my parents shouldn't be fighting so much, I should have never been a cutter, Hanna should have never been bulimic, Mona should have never tortured us. All of this should have never happened.

* * *

Just a few minutes later Detective Wilden came walking over to me. "Miss Montgomery. I heard that name come across the station and I volunteered." he informed me. I nodded my head, not exactly thrilled to hear this. "So, what exactly happened to your brother? I want a total run down of your night." he said.

I nodded my head. "Well Ezra and I were on a date a few miles outside of town. We were almost finished with dinner when I got a call from Mike. He was crying and saying that mom and dad were fighting again- that they were throwing things. He said that dad threw a lamp at his face and slammed a door on his hand. So Ezra and I went to go get him. We didn't use the front door, we went threw his window Ezra and I almost had to drag him out of there. He had a old shirt covering his face. When we got back to the car I took the shirt off of his face and there was shards of glass all of his face, even his eyes…" The tears started flowing out of my eyes enough that I couldn't speak.

"So then we took him here." Ezra finished for me know thing that I'm too upset to speak at the moment. He held me close to his and rubbed the side of my arm to try and comfort me.

I looked up at Wilden, "I don't want my baby brother around them anymore. They've been fighting for a very, very long time and look what happened, and I'm sure you've heard about my summer. My parents fighting just made the matter worse. I'll keep him with me if need be. I'm in a very stable condition now, ask anyone." I stated. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let something like this ever happen again.

He nodded his head, "We'll take that in account. There're some guys bringing your parents to the station now. I should probably get over there, keep yourself available for questioning. And Aria, I do hope that your brother is alright." he informed me, and walked out of the hospital.

As he walked out Hanna ran over to me. "Aria! Is he alright? What about you?" she asked me giving me a big hug.

There are still tears running out of my eyes and down my face. "There was glass all over his face. He's in surgery." I said not able to stop the sobs.

"The girls should be here any minute. It'll be alright. Mike is going to be fine. I know he will. Ok?" she said trying to make me feel better, and probably trying to get me to stop crying in the middle of the hospital waiting area full of people.

I sat down and laid my head on Ezra shoulder and held Hanna's hand. A few minutes later the girls got there. I explained everything again to them, then we just sat to wait to see what to outcome of Mike's surgery is going to be. Whether Mike is going to be able to see again… My poor little brother…

* * *

About two hours later a nurse came in and informed us that Mike is out of surgery and in recovery. She then pulled me aside. "We still aren't sure about his sight, but with the amount of glass in his face he is never going to look the same again, there is going to be scars covering his face for the rest of his life." she informed me.

I nodded my head, "We had gotten the lamp that was thrown in his face when we spent a year in Iceland. I chose it out. I liked how it was all made of glass in all different colors. I loved how fragile it was so I could take care of it. Now I really regret having mom and dad get that lamp for me." I informed her tears running down my face.

She looked sorry for me. "Don't live in regret sweetie. Any way it goes he will be alright- vision or no vision. Now let me give you a run down of everything, alright? So, he does have a minor concussion but we aren't too concerned about it. There was a lot of glass, and there is the possibility that some more of it will eventually work it's way out of him, so if that does happen there is no need to freak out just give his doctor a call. Then we did need to do a lot of work on his hand. He's going to be in a cast for quite awhile. He's really going to have to take it easy." she informed me.

"What about school, when do you think he is going to be able to go back to school?" I asked her knowing that with all of this he is going to be out for awhile.

"Well, if it were me I'd withdraw him from school and home school him online so he can rest." she suggested.

* * *

I thanked her and Ezra and I went to go sit with Mike for when he wakes up. When we walked into his room I couldn't help but cringe. Almost all of his face is covered in gauze and tape. The only part of his face that isn't covered is his nose and mouth. I looked down to his arm. He is wearing a blue cast.

Ezra sat down and motioned for me to come sit on his lap. I did so, and he put his arms around me and held me tight. "It's ok Aria. It's going to be ok. We aren't going to let your parents get near him. Alright?" he comforted me.

It was a while before Mike woke up, but when I saw him start to stir, I wave of relief washed over me. I got up and walked over to him. "Mike? Can you hear me?" I asked him taking his good hand into both of mine.

He squirmed around for a minute moving his head around, "Why can't I see anything?" he asked me, his voice sounding really scared.

Tears stated to form in my eyes yet again. "There are bandages over them…. Mike there is a possibility that you aren't going to be able to see again." I informed him. Then he nodded his head and just sat there in his bed and stayed silent for a while absorbing all of this.

* * *

**A/N What did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me! Reviews make me a very happy person :)**


	23. Horrible Day Part 1

**Two Weeks Later POV Hanna.**

After everything that happened with Mike Aria's parents got themselves their very own jail cell. So me, Caleb, Aria, Mike, and Ezra are all going to be moving into the Montgomery house so we can all be close together and help each other. We've already got most of all of our things there and out of the apartment. For my moms sake, until Aria is married we're going to be sharing her room. Caleb and Ezra get Aria's parents old room. When they get married, Aria and Ezra will be where Ezra and Caleb are now, and Caleb will be in with Mike, I'll get to keep the room I'm in all to myself.

Unfortunately because of everything we had to quit cheer so we can be home to take care of Mike. All of us have also switched to an accelerated school that is only in the mornings so we can have more free time, and be able to graduate in a semester, opposed to two semesters. Alison has been sent to do some things for the police for two weeks yesterday morning, then she is going to start doing online school. Mike is being home schooled, and Aria and Ezra have guardianship over him.

It's a Saturday and we are bringing Mike home today. We still don't know if he is ever going to be able to see again, but we're keeping hope. Aria and Ezra is there getting him and the rest of us are sitting at the house waiting for them to get here. "When Jenna had… The accident, did you know that she wouldn't be able to see again?" I asked Toby after thinking about it for a while.

He nodded her head, "As soon as they got he to the hospital they knew. So they kept her there to heal and sent her to the school for the blind." he informed me. I know that he doesn't really like talking about the Jenna thing, non of us do, but this is so similar to when happened with Mike that non of us can help but think about it.

I nodded my head, not bringing up any more on the subject for the moment. I got up and got a soda from the refrigerator. I sat back down and the silence continued. Caleb is working on my computer since it got a virus or something and it's acting weird. So I let him be so I can have my computer working again.

A few more minutes went by is silence before Caleb's face went totally pale. "Hanna come look at this." he told me. What did he find? I don't have anything bad on my computer. The worst thing I have on there is the pictures from a few weeks ago when we all got drunk, oh that was a fun night… But a horrible day after…

I walked over to him, and I did not like what I saw. "How can that be? She is in a mental hospital. She can't get onto a computer. She doesn't have any access to electronics!" It was a message from -A.

'_We've let you have fun for long enough. Get ready for some pain.-A'_

Spencer and Toby got up to see what the hell I'm talking about. They know that the only person that I know in a mental hospital is Mona, because she tortured us for a whole freakin' year! "Oh. No. This cannot be happening. There are more people to -A; but why have they stayed quite for so long?" she asked, not to really anyone, more of to herself.

Tears came to my eyes. "I know what I have to do." I stated resting my head in my hands. I've been putting this off for so long because it might just send me over the edge.

"What do you have to do Hanna?" Toby asked me bringing his eyebrows together hoping that I'm not going to do something bad.

"I've got to go visit Mona. She's the one with all of the answers." I informed him, not bothering to bring my head up to look at him.

Spence put her hand on my shoulder, "Hanna you don't have to do that. I could go, or Emily. We could ask her to go, she should be here any minute." she offered knowing that this is going to be really hard for me since I really thought that Mona was my friend.

If only it could be that way…. "No, this is something that I have to do. She won't tell anything to anyone else. We were actually friends, or so I thought. It has to be me." I stated sinking down onto Caleb's lap.

As I was saying that Emily walked in. "Hey guys, is Mike home yet?….. What's going on?" she asked us as soon as she saw the looks on our faces and the fact that I am crying. No one answered her out first, "Come on I know that I'm a few minutes late, but I was getting something for Mike. Come on guys tell me." she begged when no one responded to her.

Caleb turned to her, "-A is back. -A got a virus onto Hanna's computer and left a message saying, 'We're let you have fun for long enough. Get ready for some pain.-A' Now Hanna has decided that it's time to give the devil herself a visit." he informed her.

Emily looked sorry for me, "Han you really don't have to do that if you aren't ready. We can figure something else out." she said trying to comfort me and she is most likely thinking the same thing as Spencer.

I nodded my head no, "We don't have time to think of anything else. I'm going to welcome Mike back home from the hospital, I'm going to get changed, and I'm going to go visit Mona. It's the only way we can get any answers. We deserve to have some answers! Our lives have been a living hell for over a year! -A ruined our lives!" I said raising my voice as the tears came faster.

Caleb put his arms around me, "But for the time being, you're going to calm down, ok? I really don't think Mike wants to come home to all of this drama." he ordered. He's right. Mike has gone through enough these past few weeks without me going crazy again.

So with Caleb telling me that I calmed myself down just in time for Mike to be lead in the door. Aria and Ezra led him to the sofa and sat him down. "Alright Mike you are sitting next to Hanna and Caleb." she informed him.

He smiled, "Alright…. So what am I supposed to do now?" he asked. Since at the moment he can't see anything he isn't totally sure what he should do with himself.

This is where Emily came in, "Well I got you your favorite band's new CD. I thought that you might enjoy listening to that." she offered pulling the CD out of her bag and handed it to Aria.

He nodded his head, "That sounds good." he said. So Aria got his laptop and headphones and they set everything up for him so he can listen to his music.

When I was sure that he couldn't hear anything I pulled Aria aside. "I got a message from -A. They will give you the details, but I've got to go get ready and see Mona." I informed her in a bitter tone in my voice.

Aria didn't look to sure about that, "Hanna, I don't know if that's the best idea. It's still so soon. Are you really sure that you can handle seeing the person who ruined our lives so soon?" she asked me. I can't see the concern and curiosity in her eyes on me going to see Mona.

"Yes I have to get some answers. It's not like Mona has any computer access what so ever in a mental institution." I stated walking upstairs to go get ready.

Ten minutes later, I am in my car pulling out of the drive way going to see the bitch that has been doing this to us. I know the way to the hospital because when she first left I did all kinds of research on it, but then I realized that doing that didn't do me a bit of good, if anything it made me feel worse about everything.

* * *

When I got there my hands started to shake. It is taking all of me to not turn right around and go strait back home without looking back. I know that I have to get some answers though. So I walked in and looked at the lady at the desk, "Can I see Mona Vanderwaal?" I asked her in a shaky voice.

She smiled at me, "Sure, let me take you to her. Just sign in." she replied giving me a pen and handing me a clip board. Once I signed in, she opened a door for me and led me to Mona's room. Before leaving me to talk with Mona, she gave a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I heard Mona ask.

The lady cracked open the door and looked in at her. "You have a visitor Mona." she informed her. Mona nodded her head ok, so the lady nodded her head at me saying I could walk in and walked back to her desk.

I walked in and stood in front of someone, who I honestly want to punch in the face, and not stop for a long, long time. "Hanna. You're here." she said almost surprised, yet not surprised at all. She knew that I would come sooner or later.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and all of the fear left me and a wave of anger came over me as I opened them, "Why did you do that to me and the girls for a whole year? What did I ever do that was that bad? When I first started getting those texts you and me were great friends and the other girls and I barely said hi to each other in the hall ways, so don't give me any bullshit about them stealing me from you!" I said yelling at her.

She looked at me like it was obvious why she did all of that B.S. to us. "Do you think I'd let you guys get away with treating me so horribly when Alison was alive? I don't think so Han. -A was my revenge, and revenge is sweet, so worth being trapped in this dull place." she informed me with a smug look on her face.

"Mona we were such great friends. I trusted you when I didn't trust almost anyone, and all you did was make my life, and my friends lives, a living hell. We were literally living the worse nightmare anyone ever had! How could you do that to me Mona?" I told her my anger rising and tears forming the corner of my eyes.

She shrugged, "When you're friends with someone, you least expect them to do something to you. When all of you found out, I ended up here. I knew that something bad would've happened if I didn't befriend one of you. I would have ended up here a lot sooner if I didn't befriend you. Someone would have figured me out a whole lot sooner. I'm a whole lot smarter then anyone ever gave me credit for you know." she informed me.

Tears are running down my face and onto my blouse. I threw the chair that is in front of me across the room out of frustration and anger. "I know that you weren't working alone! You couldn't have been. Not to know everything about the four of us! Most of that stuff were things that only Alison knew! Then it just doesn't add up, stalking all four of us at the same time? Impossible!" I yelled at her.

She smiled at me, "You're getting them again aren't you?" she questioned me, not even commenting on anything that I just told her.

"Of course I'm getting them again you fucking bitch! Why the hell do you think I'm here in the first place!? I want answers, not to make friends, I've been down that road and I'm sure as hell not going back! Who is doing this now? The least you can do for me is give me a name! You've put me through more hell then Alison did the entire town! You know as good as anyone that she liked to torment people. Do you really think I liked being called Hefty Hanna by, at the time, my best friend? Because I hated it. There is much more that I know you know about! So, please give me a freakin name!" I begged.

She smirked at me, "Hanna, Hanna, Hanna, even if I knew who was sending them again I wouldn't tell you. There are still other people who haven't gotten their full revenge on you girls. I think that they have the right to get their revenge, it sure felt good to get mine." she stated.

This hurt. "You put me and Emily in the hospital, we could have died! Is that what you really wanted was to just kill us off so we wouldn't be in you way to become the next Alison or something?" I asked my voice showing how hurt I am.

She laughed, "If you were dead I couldn't do anything to you, I wasn't trying to kill you. I was torturing you. And Hanna, I did become the next Alison, and I did a pretty good job at it if I do say so myself." she stated.

With her saying this, it's about as much as I can handle so I stormed out of there with tears running down my face. I honestly really want to punch something, her face to be specific! All of this is just a bunch of bullshit, and I seriously hate it!

I walked out to my car. I sat there and cried. After ten minutes I still can't manage to get the tears to stop, they have gotten worse. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do. I pull out my phone and call Caleb.

"_Hello?"_ he answered.

"I just got finished talking to Mona, and now I can't seem to stop crying enough to drive." I informed him wiping more tears from my cheeks.

"_Do you need for me to come get you?"_ he asked me.

"Yes please. I just can't stop crying." I said.

"_Alright I'll bring Emily so she can drive your car home. I'll be there as fast as I can. Love you." he told me. _

"I love you too." I replied and hung up the phone and waited for Caleb and Emily to come to my rescue from this place.

* * *

Around a half hour later Caleb and Emily drove up. Now my tears have run dry, but I still feel like crying and I am physically and mentally exhausted after seeing Mona again. Emily got out of the car, gave me a hug, and without a word took my keys and got into my car.

I went to Caleb's car and collapsed into the seat. Once we got out on the road he took my hand, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me, knowing that I am all out of sorts right now because of what I just did.

"Not right now. I don't want to have to tell everything more than once. I will when we got home when I tell everyone. But really, there isn't that much to tell." I informed him.

He nodded his head and let me be. When we got home I walked into the living room, Aria is sitting over Mike talking softly to him, most likely encouraging him that everything is alright. Walking in everyone looked my way. "Mike I'm going to go talk to Hanna for a minute, Ok? Ezra is going to sit here with you for a few minutes." she told him, then took my arm and led me into the kitchen where Spencer and Toby are eating.

Then look at me wondering why my face is tear stained. "Hanna, what happened with Mona? Why did Caleb have to go get you?" Spencer asked me pushing her bowl of cereal to the side and came to give me a hug.

I waited for Emily to get here, then I told them everything. "So now we just have to find all of the people in Rosewood who hold a grudge. Yeah that narrows it down to just about everybody. Everything that went down with Ali, it could literally be anybody." Spencer fretted.

We started to hear sobs coming from the living room, and moments later Ezra came in, "He's upset again. Now he's saying that your parents should go to hell because of everything that they have done." he informed Aria, who immediately walked back into the living room to comfort her little brother. Ezra stayed, "So did you get anything out of Mona?" he asked me.

We only wish… "No, all she would say that it's someone else that wants to get revenge on us. She said that even if she knew who was doing this to us that she wouldn't tell us." I informed him. I'm just now getting to where I can calm down, and I'm honestly tired of talking about all of this.

Ezra could see that I'm tired of talking about this so all he did was nod his head, then walked back into the living room to see what he could do to help with Aria and Mike. "He's been emotional like that ever since you left. He's only confused though, he'll get better." Toby informed me.

I nodded my head, then walked upstairs so I can clear my head and fix my makeup. I know that with all of the crying that I've been doing today I'm sure that I look like a raccoon. So I walked into mine and Aria's room and sat down in front of the mirror. I don't look as bad as I thought I would. So, I take a tissue and wipe my face off. I then quickly reapply my makeup

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


	24. Mom and Dad Part 2

**POV Hanna**

When I walked back downstairs I found Mike fast asleep on the sofa and Aria and Ezra tiptoeing back into the kitchen. I followed. "I think I'm going to go talk to my mom. Maybe meet up with my dad since today has already been so unpleasant." I informed everyone.

They all nodded their heads. "Well if you need anything just call, ok?" Aria told me giving me a hug knowing that I need the support right now.

I walked across the street and let myself in to my mother's house. "Mom? You home?" I asked walking inside and walking into the kitchen talking a seat. I put my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

A few minutes later mom walked in and took a seat next to me. "Hey sweetie. How's having Mike home? Is he adjusting alright?" she asked me assuming that the look on my face is about Mike. If only she knew why I'm really like this…

"Um, Mike is having emotional breakdowns saying that everyone should go to hell, but he's just upset. That's actually not what I wanted to talking about though." I informed her moving my legs back to the floor and I leaned in closer to mom.

She looked both concerned and curious at the same time, "What is it Hanna? Did something happen?" she asked me taking one of my hands into both of hers.

Tears came into my eyes again, "I went to go see Mona today." I informed her burying my head into my hands as the tears ran down my cheeks and fell onto the palms of my hands.

Her past my tears I could see moms concern double. "Were you really ready to do that Hanna?" she asked me knowing that it hasn't been too terribly long since everything with Mona went down, and there is still a lot going on.

I shook my head no, "I don't think I was, but I'm ready for answers not that I got too many from her… Alison always says that the truth is overrated but I think I deserve to have this truth even if it hurts, because what I went through has to be a hell of a lot worse that what the truth really is." I sobbed.

"Hanna, you do deserve the truth, but I'm not sure if you're ready for it yet." mom said in a feeble attempt on trying to get me to feel better about not getting the answers that I wanted and the truth that I honestly really need.

I looked up at her and wiped the tears from my eyes, "You're right, but it's not about me being ready to know the truth, it's about me and the girls needing the know the truth." I stated standing up. I got a paper towel and wiped my face off again. "Since I've already had a suck-y day I thought I might as well make it worse. I think that I'm going to call dad and see if we could meet up, but I swear if he brings Kate I am going to slap him across the face and leave." I stated.

Mom laughed, "Well I might let him know that you want it to be just the two of you. Isabel follows him around like a lost little puppy, and Kate does the same to Isabel ever since they moved to Rosewood. It's honestly a little creepy to tell you the truth." she informed me.

She stood up and gave me a hug, then looked me in the eyes, "Hanna when ever you need to talk, about anything, I'm here. Day or night. If things get to crazy across the street you can always come back home for as long as you need to. That door is always open." She pointed to the front door, "And I want you to tell Aria that is she needs to talk she can come to me if she wants to. I know that she must be going through a hard time, and now that she doesn't really have parents anymore I figure she could use that figure in her life." she offered.

I smiled at her, "Thank you mom, and I'll tell Aria. I'm sure that she'll appreciate that. I love you." I told her with a smile on my face, talking with mom did help.

She smiled back at me, "I love you too baby. I'll see you soon. Don't be a stranger." she told me and walked me to the door.

As I walked back across the street I called dad and he answered on the second ring.

"_Hanna! This is a pleasant surprise."_ he answered.

"Well do you want to meet up at the grille in thirty?" I asked him.

"_Sure, I'll cancel my plans."_ he said.

"Alright, but I don't want to be anywhere near Kate or Isabel so, leave them at home." I stated.

"_Alright. Well, I'll see you in a few then."_ he said.

"Bye."

"_Bye"_

I walked back to the house and walked to my room. Aria followed me. "So you're going to meet up with your dad. Do you need back up?" she asked me, and by the tone of her voice that was her offering. She probably really wants to be out of the house and away from Mike for a little while.

Looking through my closet I changed my cloths again because of all the crying I've been doing today they feel dirty. "I don't think so, but if I do I'll definitely give you a call." I reassured her, and she smiled. "So, I had good talk with my mom. She said that if you ever need to talk or need some advice that she would be more then happy to help you. She knows that you're having a hard time." I informed her.

Aria smiled, "I might just take her up on that offer. I haven't really had a mom in a long time. When we moved out the first time I honestly think that she was relieved that I would be out of her hair." she told me. "Now with everything with Mike…." she didn't feel the need to finish her sentence.

I stood up and gave her a big hug, "I'm here too. I know I've been crazy and distant today, but you know you can always come to me." I informed my best friend with a warm smile.

She nodded her head yes, "I know I can come to you, and Hanna, you have every right to act a little crazy right now. You just went to see Mona." she stated with a smile. We walked back down stairs and she saw me off to go see my dad.

* * *

When I got to the grille dad was already there and waiting for me on the bench outside. "Hey Hanna, how are you?" he greeted and as he gave me a hug.

"I talked with Mona this morning." I informed him dryly.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "How did that go?" he asked me a little surprised that I went within ten miles of her with everything that she did to me and the girls. I didn't want to see her but it was something that had to be done. I honestly need to go back sometime sooner rather then later to see if I can get any more answers out of her.

I took a deep breath as he opened the door for me and let me choose what table I wanted to sit at. I choose one fairly close to the door and by a window, places I could easily get out if need be. "Um, I left in tears and I cried for most of the afternoon." I informed him. I really don't want him to know that I've been crying all day but it's something to talk about so he won't talk about his new family.

He looked sorry for me. Well at lease we're getting somewhere. "I'm really sorry to hear that Hanna. But I do want to say that I am proud of you. You've been keeping yourself out of trouble for a while now. I was beginning to worry about you for a while there but you really turned yourself around. I'm really glad that you called me." he informed me.

My cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Thank you dad. That means a lot to me, really. But I do want to say that I didn't really get into trouble all that much in the first place in was just a lot of miscommunication and blackmailing." I stated.

He laughed, "Yes well, at the time I was really concerned about you. I still am you know. After the summer that you had, I am still really concerned about you." he informed me. "You had a really hard summer and I'm concerned you might have some emotional scars." too late for that, I've had those ever since I got the nickname 'Hefty Hanna' and I've gotten more at least every month since then, if not more.

"You really don't need to worry about me dad. I'm in counseling and I have Aria and Caleb, and mom. I am doing so much better." I stated. Hr really doesn't have any reason to be concerned about me because the fact the he chose Kate over me more than once before he doesn't really have the right to because he left many of my emotional scars.

He smiled, "I know that you are doing really good but that doesn't mean that I don't have any reason to be concerned about you. You're my daughter Hanna, no matter what you do I'm always going to be concerned about you and that is because I love you. You do know that I love you, right Hanna?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yes, but I get tired of being put third in your place in priorities. I do want to say that just because I called you today does not mean that everything is alright again. Everything is far from alright. It will take a lot for me to be able to trust you on anything again." I told him.

"I know that I've falsely accused you of a lot of things, and that I've held a lot of things against you, but I'm am trying, right here, right now. This is me trying. I want to have you in my life again Hanna." he stated.

For the rest of the night I told him some of the things going on. (Not including -A, mainly just stuff about Mike.) He did tell me a little bit about Kate and Isabel. I kind of tuned that part out because I really don't care what's going on with them because they are both out to make my life a living hell. I don't think either of them is -A though, Kate got her revenge by making everyone think that I sent a naked picture of her to everyone in my address book. After we finished dinner he walked me to my car and we parted ways.

* * *

**A/N Please Review!**


	25. Nightmare

**POV Hanna**

When I got back home, Spencer, Toby and Emily had left for the day, but are planning on coming back in the morning. Mike is sleeping on the sofa, and Aria, Ezra and Caleb are waiting up for me. "How did dinner with your dad go?" Aria asked me when she saw me walk into the kitchen.

I shrugged and took a seat on Caleb's lap. "It went better then I thought it would. He's going through one of his caring father phases." I informed her leaning back against Caleb resting my head on his shoulder.

Caleb looked down at me, "Well, you've had a long day and you look like you're about to pass out so let's get you up to bed." he suggested trying to get me to stand up off of his lap.

I shifted my position to where I could put my arms around his neck, then did so. "Carry me, I don't feel like walking." I ordered him.

Aria laughed, "I'll be up there in a few minutes, I just have to check on Mike, make sure he's comfortable." she informed me as Caleb picked me up into his arms.

He carried me up the stairs and put me in my bed. "Thank you." I told him and gave him a kiss goodnight.

He smiled at me, "Any time Hanna. I love you." he said and walked out the door, closing it behind him and heading back down stairs.

After he left I took off my clothes once again and changed into my pajamas. I then made my way to the bathroom to remove my makeup. When I got back to the bedroom Aria is doing the same as me and getting ready for bed. "How's Mike holding up?" I asked her since I really haven't been home too much today.

She shrugged, "He's doing alright I guess, considering. He's just so… helpless. I don't know what I can do to help him since his wounds haven't healed enough to know whether or not he'll be able to see. I really think that it's the uncertainty that's getting him the most. He's just so confused…" she informed me.

I got into bed and put my comforter over me. "Did Toby have any suggestions? He did have to put up with Jenna the Blind for a while." I asked her knowing that Toby will know more about this than any of us.

"He said that we're doing all that we can do for the time being. We need to try and distract him, but we can only distract him with things that don't have anything to do with seeing. So I've been making him play lists of all different kinds of music." she told me getting into bed herself.

"Well I'm going to be home all day tomorrow so I'll be able to help out with everything." I informed her.

She smiled at me, "Thank you Hanna. I just don't know what I'm going to do come Monday and I've got to go to school. Who is going to watch Mike? It's not like he's two and I can just put him in day care." she fretted.

I yawned. I'm loosing the ability to keep my eyes open for more than five second at a time, so I turned off the lamp that is sitting in between us. Within minutes I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

*_Dream*_

_Ohh, this feels heavenly, I could stay right here like this forever.. I love floating in this sun-heated pool on my pink raft, wearing my favorite pink bikini. In my left hand is a margarita which I occasionally take a sip of, not bothering to open my eyes which are shaded by my new designer sunglasses. My right hand is resting at my side soaking up the sun. There is a slight breeze which is moving me deeper into the water, but I really don't mind, the movement feels nice, relaxing._

_The sun is shining right on me, helping give me a tan, something that I will never, ever, complain about. I took another sip of my margarita, but it didn't taste right, not right at all. It tasted very fowl. I, for the first time in about an hour of heavenly relaxation, open my eyes. My glass no longer has my alcoholic fruity goodness, but fresh blood. I spit the blood out of my mouth, screamed and threw the blood filled cup away from me. There is blood all over me now which is making my stomach do back flips I actually _drank_ that blood! YUCK! I then looked at the pool. It is not filled with water like it was when I closed my eyes, it is filled with the same as my cup, fresh blood. I let out another scream._

_I look at the pool more closely and I see Mike, Ezra and… Caleb's bodies face down dead in the pool full of blood. I heard a blood-curdling scream come from behind me, so I turn around… No! It's Aria. I look a little farther back and there is Mona coming at Aria with a bloody knife. "Aria!" I yelled, but it was too late. Mona stuck the knife through Aria's chest pulled the knife back out and pushed her into the pool where she fought for a moment and then she lied face down totally still._

_This time it was me to scream. "No! No! NO! Aria, Caleb, Ezra, Mike… NO! Mona? No, don't come after me, please, no!" I screamed as Mona started pulling me to the side of the pool with a look of pure evil in her face. She pulled my off of my raft to the side of the pool. _

_She let out a horrifying laugh, "I'm finally getting my total revenge on you bitches. I hope that you have a horrible time in hell.." she said as she stabbed the knife through my chest and pushed me into the pool of blood just as she did Aria moments ago. This time she didn't bother to take the knife out of my chest, she left it in my chest, pushed me into the pool of blood and left me here to die. The water consumed me and I don't have the ability to move._

* * *

"Hanna? Hanna! Hanna! Wake up your covered in sweat and screaming." I started to hear Aria say… Am I dead? I couldn't be dead, dead people wouldn't feel so clammy, as least I would think I'd feel so clammy if I'm dead. I can feel the sweat making my hair cling to my neck.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Aria shaking me trying to get me to wake up with a very concerned look on her face. "What happened?" I asked her still trying to become aware of my surroundings. I don't think death would feel like this.

"Hanna, you started screaming and crying in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream? Are you alright?" she asked me taking a seat on my bed beside me.

I looked her up and down, that was definitely a dream, it had to have been. Aria is good and alive right now. "I had this most horrible, horrifying nightmare I think I have ever had, and trust me I've had plenty of those." I said with tears coming to my eyes.

"What was it about?" she asked me taking my sweaty hand into both of hers, and gave me a very sorry look.

"I was at a pool laying in a raft in the water. I had my eyes closed and I was enjoying the sun. I had a margarita in my hand, but when I started to drink it, it wasn't my margarita it was blood. I opened my eyes to find Mike, Ezra and Caleb dead in the water. Then Mona started chasing you and killed you. Then she came after me…" I informed her reliving the horror making me shake like a cold Chihuahua.

Just then Caleb and Ezra ran in to see what all the screaming is about. "Hanna? What happened are you alright? Aria?" Caleb asked look at the two of us, and my most likely horrifying appearance, and the scared look on my face.

Aria looked away from me to him, "She just had a bad dream that's all. You two can go back to bed, I have this handled." she told them, more as an order then anything else. I would have told them that I'm alright but I couldn't find my voice after telling Aria about my dream.

They reluctantly went back down stairs. Aria then got me up out of bed. I feel like I can't move. Aria took my hand and led me to the bathroom. She sat me down on the side of the tub she then got a towel got it wet with some cold water and washed the sweat off of me because I'm to out of it to wash off myself.

Finally, when I found my voice again, "What if that dream I had, had been real? What if Mona had really killed us? Or actually attempted to kill us? With a knife rather then just a car." I asked her. By then she had finished washing me off and was leading me back to the bedroom.

She sat me back down on my bed, and sat next to me. "Then they could incarcerate her for the murder of five people or possibly even more depending who got in her way. By then I think she would be considered a serial killer with life in solitary confinement in prison with a possible death penalty. But Hanna, the point is that it wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. Everything is going to be alright. Mona is in a mental hospital and isn't allowed to leave. She can't get to us from there." Aria told me.

I nodded me head. "I don't think I'm going to be able to go back to sleep." I told her shakily rubbing my knees.

She laughed, "I didn't think you would. How about we go and get some three in the morning ice cream?" She suggested grabbing her bag from her bedside table and putting on some flip flops.

I nodded my head, "That sounds like a good idea. I could definitely go for some ice-cream." I said following in her footsteps getting my bag and my flip flops.

We walked down stairs together to find Mike, Ezra and Caleb sitting in the living room whispering to each other. Caleb looked up at me in concern once he saw that we walked in. "Are you alright Hanna?" he asked me looking me up and down.

I nodded my head yes. "Yeah, just had a bad dream. We're going to go get some ice cream, do you want me to bring you some?" I asked him.

He gave a look that said he knew better then that, but "I'm fine, thanks." was all that he said. He looked me up and down, wondering what I could have possibly dreamed about to shake me up so much.

"Mike would you like some ice cream?" Aria asked him.

"Sure. Rocky road please." he told her.

She then looked to Ezra and silently asked him, and he nodded his head no. "Alright well we'll be back in a little while." Aria informed them and she lead me out the door and into the car.

The car ride to the store to get some ice cream was silent. When we got out of the car to walk in I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I woke you up." I commented as we walked into the store together.

She put her arm around me giving me a hug as we walked to the freezer aisle. She laughed, "Don't be. You're my best friend. Because you are my best friend and roommate it is my job to comfort you when you start screaming in your sleep." she said with a small laugh at the end.

I laughed with her, "Yeah if you ever start screaming in your sleep I'll do the same. Although I do hope that that never happens." I informed her grabbing a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, while she got Rocky Road for Mike and some Cookies 'N Cream for herself.

"I hope that that never happens too, but you never know. When a bunch of teenage girls' lives are a living hell odd things do happen, that is for sure." she stated laughing a little bit more.

Walking to the front of the store so we can pay our, I made her take a detour to the liquor section and I got a six pack of some Bud Light, because we all know that I could use the alcohol right now after the day that I've had.

* * *

So after we paid for everything we headed back home. We walked in and Aria led everyone to the kitchen. "Here Mike. Can you eat on your own, or do you want me to feed you?" she asked him setting the pint of ice cream in front of him, looking his cast up and down.

With his good hand, he felt in front of him for the carton, so Aria put his bad hand on it and put a spoon in his good hand. "I think I can feed myself, but stay by please." he informed her opening the carton and starting to eat his ice cream.

Caleb looked at me, as I handed him, Ezra and Aria beers. I'm glad that Mike can't tell that we're drinking since he can't because of all of his various medications. I sat down with my ice cold beer and my ice cream. "Do you want to talk about it?" Caleb asked me, still concerned that I woke everyone up in the night because of my screaming in my sleep due to a nightmare.

I smiled at him taking a swig of my beer. "You're not going to stop looking at me like that until I tell you what I was dreaming about, are you?" I asked him, know that ever since he came running in my room he's been concerned about me.

He smiled, "No I'm probably not going to. It's not every night that you start screaming in your sleep." he said matter-of-factly.

I took a deep breath and told him all about my dream. Ezra quietly listened, but cringed when I get to the part about Mona killing Aria. He protectively put his arm around her. Aria too quietly listened, but kept her eye on Mike, just in case he needs help.

When I was finished telling about my dream my beer is empty and half of my ice cream is gone so I gave Caleb a kiss and went back up to bed, Aria following me just a few minutes later. We went back to sleep and we were both thankful that we didn't have to go to school tomorrow because tomorrow is Sunday!

* * *

**A/N I know, I know, it's been _forever_ since I've updated! I am SOOO sorry! I've had a lot of school stuff going on and I've been sick :P**

** But Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Press that blue button send me a review and let me know! Reviews make me happy! **

**Thank you so much for reading this story and sticking with it! It really means a lot to me!**


	26. Eye Doctor

**POV Aria**

I just got Mike and Hanna back to bed. Geez, this has been an eventful night. I can't believe Hanna actually had that dream….. Then was nearly catatonic for twenty minutes after I got her up. I laid back in bed and I thankfully fell asleep within minutes because of how physically and mentally exhausted I am.

When I woke up the sun is shining in my eyes through the curtains. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my bedside clock, it's noon. I looked at Hanna's bed which is empty which tells me that she is already up. So I get out of bed and stretched. I then slowly walked down stairs pulling my hair back out of my face.

Hanna, Mike, Ezra, Spencer, and Toby are all sitting in the living room eating burgers. "Hey sleepy head. There are burgers in the kitchen." Ezra informed me standing up to walk in there with me. I got the burger out of the bag, "Mike wanted them. Listen, he's been really agitated this morning. We've handled him the best that we can, but he just doesn't know what to do and it's making him get into a bad mood." he informed me.

I nodded my head, "How long has Hanna been up? I know that she was already asleep when I got up there last night and I was only a few minutes behind her." I asked him.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Oh about ten minutes, and she is still half asleep right now. So were good there." he informed me as we walked back into the living room.

I took a seat next to Hanna who smiled at me. "Hope you were able to get back to sleep fairly easily last night." she told me.

"Yeah got back to sleep fine. I was so exhausted I got to sleep within minutes." I informed her.

Toby and Spencer looked at us a little confused. "What do you mean go back to sleep? You guys were going to bed just as we were leaving last night." Spencer noted.

Hanna's face turned red, "I had a bad dream." she reluctantly said.

"And she woke the entire house up with her screaming." Mike said with a very annoyed voice.

Spencer raised her eyebrows, "It was that bad? Wow, must've been pretty horrifying. It's not like you to wake up screaming." she commented.

Mike's hamburger slipped out of his hands, "Agggg! All of this is a bunch of bullshit. When am I going to be able to see again?" he vented in frustration.

Ezra picked Mike's burger up off of the ground and patted his back, "We don't know when or if you'll be able to see again. You have the appointment with the eye doctor Tuesday afternoon and he'll be able to tell us then. Okay?" Ezra said trying to get Mike to calm down.

Mike nodded his head, "Sorry. I know." he said in a sad voice. My poor baby brother. At least he likes Ezra. That is something that I will be eternally grateful for because we all live under the same roof and it is not easy living with someone you hate, or with someone who hates you. I had to live that for a while with my dad.

Spencer looked back to Hanna, "So what was your dream about?" she asked her.

"It was a dream that had a lot of death with Mona being the cause of all of the death." Hanna said pretty much against her will.

It looked like Spencer was going to ask more questions but I signaled for her not to. Hanna really isn't up to talking about her dream right now, and I don't blame her. That had to have been really scary for her. I know that it scared me by just listening to it. So with me signaling to her to drop it she closed her mouth and looked back to her hamburger.

After we were all finished eating I sat back down next to Mike. "Why don't we go for a walk. It might make you feel better." I suggested. He's been moping around the house ever since we got home and I just want him to feel better.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. It's not like I'm going to be able to see anything though." she sighed.

I took his hand and had him sit up. I then put my arm around his waist and his around mine. I then led him out the door. I stared walking down the lawn. "What bothers you more: The fact the you might not be able to see again, or the fact that mom and dad did this to you?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath then was quiet for a few minutes, "Mom and dad doing this to me. They are our parents, they are supposed to take care of my, then they go off and do this to me? It's not right!" he informed me.

I nodded my head even though I know that he won't be able to see me. "That's what I thought. You know I felt the very same way this past summer. When I was in the hospital, in bed, right after having an emergency surgery all they could do was bicker at each other. Then when I came home, they never took care of me, you or one of the girls, or Ezra did. Not my own parents. They were happy that I was moving back out." I told him sharing some of my experiences.

"Then you know that out first I had it in my mind that I would never be able to walk again for a few days after I had my surgery." I informed him.

"Really?" he asked me a little surprised.

"I didn't tell anybody that, but it was scared out of my mind. So, Mike I might not totally know what your going through but I have a pretty good idea. Please know that all that we're trying to do is help you." I told him.

He nodded his head, "I know. Thank you. Thank you for getting me away from mom and dad. Thank you for taking me in. Thank you for taking care of me. It really means a lot Aria." he said thinking me.

I smiled at him, "No problem Mike. You're my baby brother I love you." I told him, giving him a hug. He hugged me back.

"I love you too big sis." he informed me.

* * *

The next few day went by pretty fast. On Monday and Tuesday morning Mike told us that he would be alright by himself while we're at school. Sure enough he was. We left water and some opened pop tarts next to him and he pretty much slept throughout the two mornings.

Now it's Tuesday afternoon and Hanna and I are taking Mike to his appointment with the eye doctor. We are sitting in the waiting room waiting for them to call us back. "Now Mike no matter what he says everything is going to be alright. If you can't get your sight back on your own then we can see if there is some kind of surgery that can at least give you some sight." I reassured him.

He nodded his head, "I know." he told me with a nervous smile.

"Mike Montgomery to room 3." we heard over the intercom. So Hanna and I led Mike to room three and got Mike sat down in his chair. Hanna and I then took the extra seats near the door.

Just a few minutes later the doctor came in. "Alright Mike. Let's get the bandages off of your eyes and see how they look." he said removing the gauze from Mike's face.

The way that his face looks without all of the gauze covering it Is honestly scary. Half healed wounds and a few stitches. I couldn't bare to look at his eyes. "Well the wound on his eyes look really good. They are healing very well. I do fully believe that he will be able to see again, but he will have to have surgery. You can set the appointment for that up at the desk as you are paying out. Do any of you have any questions?" he asked us.

"What all will be involved in the surgery?" I asked him.

"Nothing too much. I mainly just want to take care of some of the scars. In fact he should be getting his sight back fairly soon." he looked to Mike, "Now don't freak out if you start being able to see again and it looks like there is a film over your eyes or everything is blurry. That is what we will taken care of in surgery." he informed us.

The doctor then put new gauze onto Mike's face everywhere that it had been before except for his eyes so when he does start to get his sight back his eyes aren't covered up to where he still wouldn't have been able to see. He then said that we could pay out and leave. So when I paid out I scheduled his surgery.

When we got out to the car Hanna turned to Mike, "So how did this appointment make you feel?" she asked him. We are both hoping for the best in his answer because we know that he is probably freaking about having to have eye surgery.

He shrugged, "I'm glad that my sight is going to come back, and if a surgery makes it come back easier, then I welcome it." he stated.

I hugged him, "I'm really glad to hear that Mike. I know that surgery can be a scary thing, and both Hanna and I have been there, so if you want to talk about what the surgery is going to be like I'm sure we can tell you what you want to know. But the best person to go to with things involving your sight or lack of, is Toby. He's had to live with Jenna for a long time." I informed him.

Mike shrugged, "I guess that you're right. But isn't he the one who made her blind in the first place?" he asked. Oh snap. We still haven't told him about The Jenna Thing. We really haven't even told him about -A, we've just said that Mona tortured us anonymously.

I looked at Hanna, and she nodded her head yes for me to tell him. "Mike there is something that we haven't told you. This is something that me and the girls regret more than anything we all wish that we could take what we did back." I informed him.

He looked confused, "What is it Aria?" he asked me wondering what we could possibly tell him that involves the fact that Jenna is blind.

"Mike, Toby isn't the one who threw the fireworks at Jenna. He just took the blame for it. That night the girls and I were all at Emily's. Alison looked out the window and had all of us convinced that Toby was looking in at us while we were changing. She then said that we need to get back at him. She got the fireworks and said that we needed to go throw them in Toby's tree house. We all said no that it was a bad idea, but she said that she would do it with or without us so we went with her. She threw it in the tree house and the next thing we knew everything was on fire." I informed him with tears in my eyes. This story never gets any easier to tell…

"Alison did that to Jenna? Then why did Toby take the blame for what Ali did?" he asked trying to wrap his head around what I just told him.

"Because Toby is a really great guy Mike, and honestly he really wanted to get out of that house. There was a lot going on and it wasn't good for Toby. Taking the blame was his way out." Hanna informed him with a hug.

"If it was Alison to have thrown the fireworks in there, why do you guys hate Jenna so much? I would think that you would be waiting on her hand in foot after what you did to her, cause I mean, you blinded her….." he asked us.

"Things with Jenna are complicated. She has done a lot of bad things to us, and has made us look like total bitches on more than one occasion. You don't need to know about all of that through, but please stay away from Jenna, and Noel Kahn for that matter. There are many people that I can add to that list so that you won't get hurt, but I'll leave it at that for now." I informed him.

"There is still a lot more that I don't know about isn't there? It's been more than Mona to torture you guys?" he questioned us.

"Yes there is a lot that you don't know Mike, but the less you know, then the less likely you are to get hurt. Trust me all four of us have landed ourselves in the hospital because of this mess that we had no choice in the matter." Hanna informed him rubbing him arm.

I pulled into the drive way, "Alright Mike we're home. So think about what we said about Toby. You don't have to be afraid of him…. Oh shit." I said.

Hanna's face is the way I feel, "Oh shit is right. What the hell is he doing here?" Hanna questioned to herself.

"Who is it?" Mike asked the two of us very confused.

"Jason, Ali's brother Jason. We also try to stay away from him. Let's just say that Spencer is the only one who tries to reach out to him anymore. I used to, but then some things happened which makes me want to stay clear of him." Mike got a questioning look on his face. "You don't need to know why we stay away from them." I said in answer to the look on his face.

He nodded his head, "Should we go around the block a few more times?" he asked seeing that we don't want to be any where near him.

"No, he probably heard us drive up. Just act natural, and honestly when you do have to be around him you need to be nice. He could have had you arrested for breaking and entering if you don't recall." I told him getting out of the car and Hanna and I assisted him inside the house.

We walked inside, "How was your appointment Mike?" Toby asked him as Hanna and I led him to the recliner and let him sit down. Hanna then walked over to Caleb and I to Ezra.

"I'm going to be able to see again, but I'm going to have to have surgery." Mike informed him.

"You got the gauze off of your eyes I see. Is that more comfortable?" Spencer asked him.

Mike shrugged, "I don't know. I guess. I'm just ready to not have to wear any of this stupid gauze." he replied.

I looked to Jason who is standing behind Spencer, "So Jason, to what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked him since no one has really said anything about him yet and I don't feel comfortable with him inside my house.

"I actually came by to have a word with you if you don't mind." he informed me.

"Um sure." I said getting up and led him to the kitchen. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Alison came to me before she left on the trip with the police. She said that you've been having a hard time. So I just wanted to say that there are some people that are planning on making your life a living hell. I can't tell you who, but I thought that I would give you a fair waning." he informed me.

"Thanks for the warning, but I think it best if you leave now if you can't tell me any more on the matter." I told him, more as an order then a suggestion.

He nodded him head and walked towards the door. He silently left and started walking to the direction of his house. Alison talked to him? I highly doubt that, she has gone out of her way to _not_ talk to him. He knows something, I don't know what he knows, but knows a lot. My phone buzzed.

'_Welcome to the living hell. Population 6. Hope your stay is unpleasant.-A'_

* * *

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving! I hope that you like this chapter, and please review!**


	27. Something's Missing

_Previously on Our Little Problems:_

'_Welcome to the living hell. Population 6. Hope your stay is unpleasant.-A'_

_I walked back into the living room and I'm sure my face is pitch white because of the text that I just got. "What did Jason tell you?" Ezra asked. Everyone but Mike is staring at me very confused._

_I looked at Mike. I still don't want him to know anything about this, not quite yet anyway. "Um, in the storm last week one of our lawn chairs in the back yard flew into his yard, he put it back for us." I lied. I would have told everyone the truth, but with Mike there I don't think that that is the best idea. He's already to stressed out as it is._

_Ezra patted Mike's shoulder, "We're all going to go talk in the kitchen for a few minutes. I put together a new play list for you to listen to." Ezra told him handing him his iPod. _

_We all walked into the kitchen and made sure that Mike couldn't hear us, "Alright Aria, what did Jason really tell you?" Emily asked me a little nervous._

"_He told me that Alison talked to him and told him that I was going through a hard time. He said that there were some people that are going to make my life a living hell, he wouldn't tell me who though. Then he left. Right after he left I got a text, from -A. It said 'Welcome to the living hell. Population 6. Hope your stay is unpleasant.-A.'" I informed them. _

"_Population of 6? What the hell does that mean?" Spencer asked in slight confusion. _

"_Spencer, how many people are in this room? How many people know about -A that isn't on the -A Team?" Hanna said for an answer to Spencer's questions. That is a new one, Hanna getting something before Spencer._

"_Oh. Right. So what do you think is going to happen first?" she wondered aloud, and had a slight embarrassment because she didn't get something right away like she normally does. _

_We were all silent for a moment, "Well, non of us need to be alone from now on. We need to stick together as much as possible." Toby stated. _

"_I agree. It's way too dangerous to be on our own." Caleb said._

"_Agreed." All of the rest of us said._

* * *

Hanna and I are in our room and are sitting in our beds. "What do you think -A is going to do to us first? I mean all -A has really done is threaten us so far. -A hasn't actually done anything to us but freak us out, that we know of at least.." I told her concerned about what -A has planned for us.

She nodded her head, "I wish I knew. I also wish that we could be able to figure out who -A is so we can give them a taste of their own medicine." she informed me.

"I agree. Hey did you see me take my birth control? I can't remember if I took it." I asked her. I'm honestly so tired that I really can't remember if I did or not. The last thing that I need is to have a baby right now. There is way too much going on for me to care for a child.

She nodded her head no. "I don't think you did. We went strait from eating dinner up here, which reminds me that I need to take mine too." she told me.

So we both got up out of bed to take our birth control. I opened the bottle, and I didn't find my birth control pills. It is filled with dirt. There is a note at the very top.

'_Missing something? It'll be _two_ things that your missing soon if you know what I mean.-A'_

I screamed. "That is SO wrong!" I exclaimed throwing the bottle away from me like it's a dead rat, or even an alive rat for that matter….

Ezra and Caleb quickly ran in then. "What's going on? Are you two ok?" Caleb asked as he looked at the freaked out expressions on the both of our faces.

We ignored him, "Hanna what's in yours? Please tell me it's not what's in mine." I asked in pure horror of what might be in there.

She opened the bottle. It's full of dirt and it has the same note. "I guess this answers our question." Hanna said with an almost sick look on her face. She looks how I feel. Does this mean that -A is trying to get me and Hanna knocked up?

Caleb and Ezra still looked confused, "Would either of you care to tell us what the hell is going on? You screamed and now you both look like you're going to be sick." Ezra said in concern for the two of us.

"-A has made their first strike." I informed him picking up the bottle that is _supposed_ to have my birth control in it and threw the dirt in the trash to see if there are any pills left. There isn't unfortunately. So I threw the whole thing away. I'm going to have to order some more.

They still looked confused, "What did -A do?" Caleb asked as Hanna did the same as me to see if she had any pills left. She had the same luck as me.

Hanna looked at him, "-A replaced our birth control pills with dirt." she informed him with a bitter tone towards -A. I don't know what they want of but this sucks.

Both of their eyes got wide, "Oh. I can see why you screamed. Ok, well we're going to let Mike know that everything is alright." Caleb said and they both quickly walked out not really wanting to be apart of this moment.

I looked to Hanna, "Do you think that it'll be ok? Since we, you know, earlier today." I asked her, knowing that she probably has the same problem as me.

She shook her head in confusion, "We didn't use a condom, we didn't think that we needed to. So next time we'll just make sure that we use condoms." she said trying to reassure herself just as much as she tried to reassured me.

"Ok, well. In the morning let's give the doctor a call and get some more. Meanwhile, we don't need to freak ourselves out, so let's just go to bed, and not think about it until morning." I said walking out of the bathroom and back to our room.

Hanna followed, "But Aria do you know what this means? -A has been in the house. One of us has been in the house at all times so they would have had to have came in through Mike's window." she told me, starting to freak out again.

"I know. So tomorrow afternoon I'm going to get Toby to fix all of the windows to where they absolutely can not get open from the outside, even if that means we can't open windows anymore. Then I'm going to get a lock for the medicine cabinet." I informed her. "Now I'm freaked out enough that I think I could be sick, so lets get some sleep so we don't pass out in school tomorrow." I told her.

She nodded her head and we both fell into a uneasy sleep. There was more tossing and turning then actual sleeping between the two of us. Every now and then I'd look at the clock, and I groaned knowing that sleep still hasn't come to me.

* * *

Morning time came and we were awakened, not by our alarm, but the boys walking in. "Guys, you aren't awake yet? You've got to be ready to leave in ten minutes!" Ezra said in his teacher voice.

We both reluctantly got up and out of bed. So the boys walked out so we can get ready. Without a word we threw on the first clothes that touched our hands, then quickly did our makeup. With two minutes to spare we ran down stairs and made sure Mike had everything that he needs. Then we were gone.

We luckily got to school at the same time as Spencer and Emily so we pulled them to a corner of the court yard where there aren't any people. "-A made their first strike last night." I informed them once we made sure that no one was listening to us.

They both looked concerned, "When did they do? Is Mike alright? Why didn't you call us?" Spencer questioned us, trying to think of what -A could have done to us.

"They replaced our birth control with dirt, and said that after a little while that's not the only thing that we are going to be missing." Hanna said taking her turn on informing them of last nights events. "We hardly slept last night because we were so freaked out. Then we over slept." she added.

Before either of them could reply they called us in to start class. So we couldn't really talk again until after school let out at 12:30. We have breaks but they are only five minute breaks and that doesn't really leave that much time for us to really talk.

* * *

**A/N So there was only one review on the last chapter, that made me sad, so please review, reviews make me happy :)**


	28. It Broke

We just got out of school and Caleb met up with us. He decided that he'd be tardy this morning to look over the house to see if -A had broken anything or something like that, so that is why he didn't come with us. "I didn't find anything, but I want to keep looking." he informed us.

Spencer walked a little fast to where she is in front of us, "And I'm about to text Toby that he's going to fix all of the windows at your house." she informed us.

We got to our cars, "See you in a few." I said and got into my car and we all drove to my house to see how Mike is.

* * *

When we got there we let ourselves in, "Hey Mike, how was your morning? Seeing anything yet?" I asked him hoping for the best. I know that things like this really take time, but I'm really ready for him to be able to see again.

He smiled, "Well I can see things like they are shadows in a really dark room, if that makes any sense." he informed me sounding somewhat proud of himself. Hey, that's progress, and that definitely means something.

I gave him a hug, "That's progress! That is great Mike. I bet in another week or two you'll be able to see again." I said encouraging him. I then got up and walked to Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Caleb, "Can you guys watch after Mike for a little while? I want to go talk to Ezra about something before his next class." I asked them.

They smiled at me, "I think we can handle that. I'll try to get his brain active again and do some school work with him. It'd be a shame to let him get too terribly far behind especially since he has his surgery next month." Spencer informed me.

"Good luck with that, and thank you. I won't be gone for too terribly long." I told her and then quickly left grabbing my bag as I went.

When I got to Hollis I ran to his office where he is stilling grading papers. "How long until your next class?" I asked him a little seductively. After these past few weeks there are times where I just need to have my Ezra.

He smiled, "Thirty minutes. I think that's enough time, don't you?" he said putting a chair against the door knob so that no one can get in, and he then started to remove his clothes, and mine. I pulled a condom out of my bag and we had a very good twenty minutes. Obviously, this is a regular occurrence, almost every afternoon.

* * *

After twenty minutes we started getting our clothes back on so he can get to his next class. "Oh shit." I heard him say. Ok, this can't be good. Why did he just say that? I know for a fact that he is not late for his class, so what can it be?

I looked into his eyes, he looks freaked out. "What is it?" I asked him not able to think of any reason why he would be saying that.

He looked down at his feet. "It broke." as soon as he said that I knew exactly what he was talking about. The condom. It broke and I don't have any birth control to take and we both are very well aware of that. Oh shit is right, this is scary.

I nodded my head and made him look at me. "It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright." I reassured him. He nodded his head, "Now you'd better head to class. We'll talk about it when you get home. I love you, I will always love you, and nothing will ever change my love for you. We are going to get married and live happily ever after together." I said giving him a kiss goodbye.

* * *

I went back home and pulled Hanna aside. I don't really want Spencer or Emily to know what just happened, not yet at least. I don't want to give them another reason to freak out, but I really need to talk to someone so I can clear my head and Hanna is the best person for that.

In our room Hanna looked at me a little concerned. "What is it Aria? Did something happen with Ezra?" she asked me closing the door and sitting next to me on my bed.

"The condom broke." I informed her.

She eyes bulged out of her head. "What are you going to do?" she asked me starting to freak out as much as I am.

"Well my period should be in about two weeks, so I guess I'm just going to have to wait it out. When Ezra gets home we're going to talk about it together." I informed her.

She nodded her head, "So that's it? This is going to drive you crazy you know, it's going to drive me crazy and it's going to drive Ezra crazy. You know we can find out before your period." she informed me.

"Um, ok, how?" I asked her trying to figure out how on earth you can know whether you are pregnant or not before time for your period.

She rolled her yes at me, "Do you not watch TV? There are pregnancy tests that can tell you that you're pregnant up to five days before your missed period." she said like it was something that everybody knew and that I was weird for not knowing that.

This made me laugh, "Hanna you do realize that before now I have had no reason to even pay attention to those commercials about pregnancy tests." I said with a laugh.

"Well, you never know when you might need one. So, before Mike and everyone else starts to get worried let's go back down stairs and pretend that there is nothing wrong." she stated taking my hand and leading me out the door.

* * *

We walked back down stairs, "Aria, are you ok?" Emily asked me when she saw us walk back in.

I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm fine, just needed Hanna opinion on something." I informed her. This is true, but I more of needed someone to talk to then some advice, but what Emily doesn't know won't hurt her. She nodded her head thinking that it was something about fashion or something that she really wouldn't care about.

I walked over to Spencer and Mike who are still doing school work. "Hey Mike, has Spencer been going easy on you?" I asked him, taking a seat on the sofa next to him.

He laughed out loud, "She expects me to know the answer right off the bat when I can't go back and look for the answer in the book. I've never been able to do that, why would I now?" he asked in frustration.

I laughed at him, "Well why don't we call it quite for the day. How about that? But Mike you do need to remember that once you can see again you're going to have to work extra hard to get caught up again, right?" I asked making sure that he knows that I won't always be letting him off this easy.

"Yeah, but for now because I can't see can I just listen to a movie? Doing school work right now is too hard." he asked me.

"Yes you can listen to a movie. What would you like to listen to?" I asked him walking over to the shelf full of movies ranging from Disney to some really gory stuff that I hate to watch, partly because I've lived things similar and it really freaks me out now.

He thought about what he wanted to listen to for a minute, "I think that I want to listen to the Sixth Harry Potter. You won't make me watch that one on my laptop like you do most of the movie that I like to listen to." he said a little smugly.

"Mike those movies that you like to watch are horrid. You know that I've lived through things similar to all of that, and when you've lived it you don't really want to go back to it, alright?" I told him like he should know all of this, because he really should.

The look on his face made it look like he wanted to roll his eyes, "Yeah right. Like what? You just get nightmares from them. Scardy-cat." he said laughing.

"So do you not think seeing someone be hanged isn't like those movies? Or what about watching my best friends dead body be brought out, and put in the back of an ambulance to be brought to the morgue… Even if that wasn't really her, I thought it was at the time… Or getting a phone call from my little brother saying that our father threw a lamp at him and slammed a door in his hand? Mike, I've been through even more than that, but I don't want you to know about that because I love you. So excuse me if I don't want to watch things that remind me of all of those horrifying times!" I said and by then my eyes are filled with tears.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for making fun of you. Come over here and give me a hug. I love you." he apologized. So I did as he said and gave him a hug.

"I know, I just wanted you to be a little more considerate. I do a lot for you, you know, and I don't appreciate being made fun of." I said giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

**A/N Another update to making up for the last chapter being pretty short :) Please Review!**


	29. Plus or Minus

**POV Aria**

A few minutes later Toby walked in, "You know you should really lock that door. Ok, so just give me a few minutes to get the windows measurements and stuff like that. If I can get the parts that I need fixing them won't lake long at all." he informed me.

Mike looked confused, "Are the windows broken?" he asked wondering why on earth Toby would be fixing all of the windows.

I gave him a hug, "No Mike, it's just your fradie-cat sister being paranoid. You know that are things that you don't know about for your own good, and I'm just taking precautions to keep you, and everyone in this house safe. By the way, you aren't going to be able to come and leave as you please through your window any more. Although that window did save your life, but it's something that needs to be done." I informed him.

Toby gave Spencer a kiss and went to work on the windows, when I got a text.

'_You think fixing windows will keep me out? That's too funny. How'd that condom work for you?-A'_

Oh shit. So -A must have replaced my condoms with some defective condoms. That's just my luck. So I walked back to Hanna and pulled her back aside, "Hanna look at this text -A sent me. -A put defective condoms in my bag. If I wasn't afraid of getting pregnant before, I should be now." I told her showing her the text.

Her face went white, "And -A has some way to get into the house. I think we should change the locks too while we're at it." she stated. She then walked over to Toby telling him to get new locks for everything while he is buying everything that he needs for the windows.

After that Spencer and Emily pulled both Hanna and I aside. "Alright guys there is something that you aren't telling us, what is it?" Spencer asked the two of us looking concerned about what secret Hanna and I are keeping.

I took a deep breath and filled them in on the condom and the text. She looked surprised, "Oh. So -A is trying to get you pregnant?… Wait why would -A try to get you pregnant?" she asked starting to freak out a little bit.

Tear welled up into my eyes yet again. "I don't know why -A wants me to have a baby. I wouldn't mind having a baby, but not with everything going on, it would be too dangerous." I said leaning against Spencer.

She put her arms around me, "We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Not now not ever. If you are really going to have a baby then we are going to protect that baby and nothing is ever going to happen to it. Alright? There isn't any need to worry. We love you." she comforted me.

"We thought we were safe in the house. If we not safe in our own homes where can we go to be safe? We aren't safe anywhere! Where ever we go -A is always there. I am sick of it! I just want a normal life. Is that too much to ask for?" I asked in-between sobs.

"I don't know, but you won't be let out of our sight. Ok? We're not going to let anything happen, but for right now, no pills of any kind. -A might have replaced them with something else." Spencer reassured me.

Emily rubbed my arm, "And Ali will be back soon to help." she said trying to comfort me.

"Ezra should be getting home soon. I don't want to look like a train wreck when he gets here. Come help me look presentable again please." I asked them walking up to my room.

* * *

**POV Hanna, Two weeks Later**

Ever since the accident Aria had with the condom she hasn't been fully there, Ezra too. They have both been very distant. I can tell that they are wanting a baby, just not right now in the middle of everything that's going on. Mike is getting a whole lot better. He can see colors and shapes, but everything is still blurry for him, but that isn't anything that his surgery next week won't fix. -A hasn't made any new strikes yet, but we are just waiting.

The alarm clock blared. I looked up at Aria's bed. She is sitting up in her bed with her head in her hands, "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her. This isn't normal behavior for her, so I know that there is something up.

She looked up at me, "My period was supposed to start yesterday. It still hasn't came. I can't stand it, I've got to go get a pregnancy test. I need to know for sure. So I think I'm going to have Ezra take me to the store." she informed me.

"Alright. What do you need from me? Do you want me to make you breakfast?" I asked her wonder what I can do to help her.

She nodded her head no, "Just be here for me when I get back and when I take the test. I really need the support right now." she said walking out the door with tears in her eyes.

* * *

So I start getting ready and about fifteen minutes later Aria walked back in, "Can you be there with me when I take it? Ezra is too." She said holding up a pregnancy test. There are tears in her eyes, I followed her to the bathroom, Ezra looks the same way that she does. I'm honestly crying too.

She took the test and we stood around for the five minutes that it says that we have to wait. "Hanna can you look for me? I don't think that I'll be able to." Aria asked putting her head into Ezra's chest and her arms around him.

I walked over to the sink and looked at the test, and there it is plain as day. "It's positive." I informed them, and with me saying this we all broke out into tears, "I don't think that we need to go to school today." I added.

Aria nodded her head, "I need to call my doctor and get an appointment." she said pulling away from Ezra. "Baby, you should go to work. Hanna and I not being at school will be suspicious enough without you not being at work would definitely put off a red flag." she ordered.

"I'll give Spencer and Emily a call." I said and walked back to the bedroom.

"_Hey Han, is something up?"_ Spencer asked me.

"Aria and I are going to ditch today. If anybody asks we've got the stomach bug." I informed her.

"_Why are the two of you ditching today?"_ she asked me a little bit concerned.

"Um, Aria took a pregnancy test this morning and it came back positive, so I'm going to stay home with her and, well, keep her calm." I told her wiping another round of tears out of my eyes.

"_Oh my goodness, I'll come right over, who needs to go to school today?"_ she said.

"No, you go to school or it will raise a red flag, but do you think you can call Emily? I think I hear Aria yelling at Mike. She is really confused right now." I said.

"_Sure thing. We'll come right over there as soon as school lets out." _she informed me and the line went dead.

I walked over to Mike's room. "Aria, come here. I don't think Mike wants to know all about birth control right now. He's still half asleep." I said pulling her out of his room and into the kitchen so I can work on making the two of us breakfast.

Caleb walked in, "Um, you guys staying home?" he asked me, a little confused as to why we are still in our pajamas and the tears in our eyes, and possibly why I am making pancake batter on a school day when we only have five minutes to leave.

I nodded my head yes, "We're going to stay home today. But you really need to go to school. We'll be alright here for the morning." I ordered him pouring the batter onto the skillet listening to the sizzle.

He nodded his head, "I'll be back as soon as school lets out. Love you." he said giving me a hug and a kiss, then headed out the door.

I looked at Aria, "So did you make an appointment?" I asked her then looked back to the pancakes forming them into a circle, and not a big blob like I used to. Ever since Caleb and I took that cooking class my cooking has really improved, although that is the point of it…

She nodded her head yes, "It's at three thirty. Ezra is going to take off early. Do you think that you could come too?" she asked me looking down at her hands. She hasn't really stopped crying ever since she started this morning.

I put the pancakes on a plate and put them in front of her, "Of course I will. I'm here when ever you need me. Now what syrup do you want?" I told her giving her a hug, then walking to the refrigerator so I get her the syrup.

She thought about it for a second, "Um, do we have blueberry, or has Mike eaten it all?" she asked me getting herself a fork and knife from the drawer next to her.

The blueberry syrup was sitting on the top shelf on its side, half empty. "Yes there is blueberry syrup. I think Mike was trying to hide it from us." I informed her reaching up to get it, and then put it next to her plate.

I looked at the clock, "Well you eat up, and I'll bring Mike down stairs and see if he wants anything to eat." I said after she poured the syrup over the pancakes and started to eat. This made her crying stop.

I walked up stairs and to Mike's room. "Sorry about your sister earlier. She's had a rough morning. More on the things that you don't need to know." I said sitting down on his bed next to his as he sat up and looked at me.

He shrugged, "It's alright. So I'm guessing that you two aren't going to school today? Both Ezra and Caleb have told me goodbye." he asked me.

"No, Aria is really upset right now and really isn't up for school right now." I informed him. "But why don't we go down stairs and I'll make you some pancakes?" I suggested getting off of the subject that we aren't going to school today.

"That sounds like a good idea. Can you put chocolate chips in them?" he asked me as I took his hand and led him down the stairs. I am so glad that he is starting to be able to see again. I'm also excited that tomorrow he gets his stitches taken out of his face!

He took a seat next to Aria. He didn't dare say anything to her in fear that she would explode at him, telling him all about birth control and condoms, which non of us really want at the moment. Or at lease Mike and I don't want that.

* * *

The morning went by dreadfully slow, but when everyone got out of school, we got to explain everything to them, and that took some time to explain, but now Aria is less freaking out and more nervous for her appointment in just a little while.

When Aria went upstairs to get ready for her doctors appointment I took this chance to pull Caleb aside and we made out for a good twenty minutes, we would have done more but neither of us thought that that would be a good idea because I'm about to accompany Aria to her OB/GYN appointment to verify that she is pregnant or not, even though we all know that she is. "You know I think that I'd like having a baby. Not right now, but I think I'd like a baby." I informed Caleb when I came up for air.

He looked at me with a smile, "I would love to have a baby with you Hanna, but I do agree with you. A baby is not what we need right now, especially since Aria is pregnant." he told me running his fingers through my short hair, while his other hand felt up and down my back.

"Well, we should really go back out there. I've got to look presentable to take Aria. Ezra is going to meet us there since he doesn't have enough time after he gets off of work to come and get us." I informed him putting my blouse back on and walked back out.

Aria walked over to me, "Hanna, are you ready to go?" she asked me picking up her bag and walking to the door before I could give her an answer.

I laughed, "Yes I'm ready Aria, but I'm driving, so hand them over." I said walking over to her and put out my hand for her to give me the keys because she is in no fit state to drive at the moment.

She handed them over with no complaint and she was silent the whole drive over to the doctors office. To fill the silence I turned on the radio, and Taylor Swift's song 'Mine' just stated. I laughed to myself. In the music video Taylor has two kids, and I'm taking Aria to her first doctors appointment.

* * *

When we got there Aria got out and spotted Ezra. She ran to him and out her arms around him taking him into a hug. When I caught up with them we all walked in and Aria singed herself in. We all took seats in the waiting room, Aria in between us, and I'm holding Aria's hand and Ezra the other.

We sat there for a few minutes before they called Aria back so we all walked back into the room with her. She took a seat on the examination table, and she cringed as the paper crackled as she sat down. Ezra and I stood by her, "It's going to be alright Aria. We all love you and we are going to protect you and the baby at all costs. Remember that." Ezra said trying to comfort her.

* * *

**A/N I know, I know I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry! I've been taking finals and haven't really had time :( **

**Another thing is I haven't been getting very many reviews, and the more reviews I get the fast I'll update! So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me!**


	30. A Mother's Advice

Aria is in fact pregnant. She is three weeks along, and everything is looking good so far. We are all thankful for that. She decided to ride home with Ezra so I'm driving home alone. Aria is so happy, yet scared to death, and those mixed emotions with the pregnancy hormones makes her want to just cry all of the time, and I don't blame her.

We got home at about the same time. We all walked in and everybody turned to look at Aria. Her face turned red, "Well I'm three weeks pregnant." she informed every one. She then took Ezra's hand and took a seat on the sofa.

Everyone knows that Aria needs some time to think, so we all left her be. So I took Caleb to my room and he worked on my phone to see if he could track who is sending those texts. I sat next to him and laid back on the bed and rested for a little while.

* * *

I fell asleep on the bed and dreamed about Aria having her baby. Luckily this was not a nightmare, it was just Aria and Ezra walking around the house with the baby and everyone smiling at their little girl. I really think that that are going to have a girl, but I guess that it's a little too soon to tell.

"Hanna! Hanna! Wake up! Something big just happened!" I heard. There is someone shaking me awake. The hand that are shaking me I would know anywhere. Nice and strong, yet genital and caring. Caleb. "Hanna, will you PLEASE wake up! We need to tell you something." Caleb urged.

I opened my eyes and looked into Caleb's. There is fear in them. I sat up and furrowed my eyebrows, "What happened? Is someone hurt?" I asked him as he took my hand and lead me down the stairs.

"No, no one was hurt but -A posted pictures, I don't know how they got those pictures but they are on facebook." he informed me setting me down in front of his computer. Ok, couldn't this have waited for me to wake up, and if it couldn't have, couldn't he have just brought his laptop to me? He was sitting next to me when I fell asleep! I guess he moved down stairs so he wouldn't bother me.

When I took a look at the computer it was the pictures that we took of our little 'party' before school started, the one where we all got like super drunk. Well, me, Aria, and Spencer got drunk. How did -A get those pictures? We never sent those pictures to them! There were on my computer! "How did -A get these? Those were on private on my computer!" I wondered aloud.

Caleb took out his phone, "-A sent me a text a few minutes ago that says, 'Don't underestimate me, no where is safe from me. Even with a password.-A'" he read to me. "So I'm going to be working on all of our computers to try and make sure -A can't get in. Who ever -A is, they are good. But who in Rosewood is that good?" he wondered.

The blood drained form my face, "I know someone who is really good with computers, and has a reason to hate me." I stated. He has done many things computer wise for me before, and we were once really good friend.

This caught everyone's attention so they all looked up at me. Caleb took my hand and really studied my face. "Who was it Hanna? Who do you think -A is?" he asked me.

I felt my entire body go cold. "It's got to be Lucas. He is really good with computers, and he has a lot against us." I informed everybody.

"What does he have against us again?" Ezra questioned a little bit confused.

Aria put her arms around his waist. "For one thing everything that went down before Alison went missing, and the fact that he did some bad things, and Hanna and Caleb cut him out of their lives." she informed him.

As she was saying that Alison came walking in. "What happened with me?" she asked setting her bags down in the door way and walking in. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, she is wearing no makeup, and she is wearing old ratty jeans and concert t-shirt.

We all looked to her, "Before you went missing you weren't the nicest person to Lucas. We are starting to think that he might be -A." Spencer informed her.

Alison took a seat next to Mike on the sofa. "What on earth are you talking about? Mona is -A and she is in the wacky shack. We don't have anything to worry about." she said rolling her eyes at us not knowing everything that has happened these past few weeks.

Aria walked over to Alison and put her hand on her shoulder. "Ali there is a new -A, and this one is trying just as hard to make our lives a living hell. Alison, -A messed with some things and, well, I'm pregnant." she informed Alison.

Alison raised her eyebrows, "Wow. I've miss a lot while being away. You guys are going to need to fill me in on everything. But before you do that I want to go home, shower and get some clean clothes on." she said standing back up and started towards the door.

Spencer followed her there, "I'll go with you. It isn't a good idea for us to be alone right now. With everything going on it's actually really dangerous." she informed Alison opening the door and walked out with Alison right behind her.

Once they had left I looked back to the photos on the computer. Why would -A post those pictures? They are embarrassing, but not _that _embarrassing. "Caleb do you think you could see if it really is who I think it is who posted those photos?" I asked him getting up from my seat.

He took both of my hands in his and had me look him in the eye, "Yes I will be able to, but if -A is smart they will cover their tracks, so it might take me a while, but as soon as I figure out who posted them I'll be able to get those off of there, and I won't waste any time in doing so." he stated.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on his lips, "Take as much time as you need, but don't take to long. Okay? We all want and really need some answers." he laughed, "So I will leave you to this." I stated and took a seat on the sofa.

"We are going to go grocery shopping." Toby said as Ezra, Emily and himself walked out the door. Before Ezra left he gave Aria a peck on the lips. She smiled.

Aria took a seat on the sofa and rested her head on my shoulder, and I rested me head on hers. "We're drowning aren't we?" she asked in reference to everything that is going on in our lives. -A, Mike, her baby, all of this mess.

I laughed at this comment, "We aren't just drowning, we only have a breath of oxygen left and there are weights keeping us from being able to come back up for more air." I stated taking a deep breath and closed my eyes.

We sat like that for a few minutes. I'm honestly almost back asleep, but I know that Aria need to talk, "Why don't we go visit my mom. You could get some advice about the baby. I'm sure that you could use it." I said standing up and taking her hand.

She nodded her head, "Yeah I guess you're right. I'm in way over my head and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." she said getting up off of the couch and followed me to the door.

I turned around as I opened the door, "Well be back in a little while Caleb, if Mike wakes up, can you handle him?" I asked Caleb before we just left him with Mike without any help.

He laughed, "Yes Hanna I can take care of Mike for a little while. You two go see your mom. Both me and Mike will be fine." he stated. So Aria and I walked across the street and let ourselves into mom's house.

When we walked in I left my purse by the door and we walked to the kitchen. "Hey mom." I greeted her as the two of us sat down at the table.

Mom dried off her hands from washing dishes and came to sit with us, "Hey girls. What's up? Do you want anything to eat? I was just about to fix a little snack." she offered us.

"No we're fine. But Aria has something that she need to talk to someone about. Someone that has gone through some of the things that she is going through right now." I informed her getting Aria started because I know that Aria isn't going to say anything on her own accord about what we came here to talk about.

Mom looked from me to Aria, "What do you need to talk about sweetie? I'm here for you and I'll try to help you in any way that I can." she said in curiosity in what Aria would like to talk to her about.

Aria's face turned a little red and she looked down at her hands. "I recently found out that I am three weeks pregnant, and with everything going on, I'm scared and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I haven't even had a chance to make any more wedding plans other than set the date." she said tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Mom took Aria's hand in both of hers. "Aria everything is going to be alright. Mike's vision is coming back and he's going to have surgery to take care of the damage, so Mike is going to be fine. I know that is hard taking care of him, but I'm willing to help in whatever way that I can. With the wedding plans, I know that you might not want to hear this but it would probably be best just to go to the court house and just get tit done there. All of your friends can be there, you can wear a white dress, it would be just like a regular wedding, you could go out with everyone for a fancy dinner then you could go out of town for a few days." mom advised.

Aria nodded her head , "Thank you. I just feel like all of the chaos is never going to end. I mean everything with Mike and my parents and now this." she sobbed pointing to her, at the moment, flat stomach.

"I know that it feels that way right now, and you'll probably feel that way for a while because of everything, but things will settle down eventually, and everything will turn out alright. Okay?" mom said comforting Aria.

She nodded her head. "I know." she said in reply, she ten looked at me, "we should probably get back before Mike wakes up from his nap. I told him that we were going to work on some school work since he's so far behind." she told me, then looked to my mom, "Thank you." she told her.

Mom stood up and gave Aria a hug, "Anytime." she told her. Mom then looked at me and gave me a hug, "Call me, ok?" she said giving the top of my head a kiss.

I smiled at her, "I will. Love you." I said and Aria and I went back home. "Don't you feel better now?" I asked her putting my arm around her.

She laughed, "Yeah I do kind of feel better thank you for asking." she said as we walked into the house and walked to the kitchen for some water.

* * *

**A/N Merry Christmas! Hope that you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**


	31. Morning Sickness

***Three Weeks Later* POV Aria**

"Are you alright, Aria?" Ezra asked me handing me a glass of water then proceeded to run his fingers through my extremely messy hair.

I washed my mouth out and nodded my head at him, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just some morning sickness, something that I guess we're really going to have to get used to for a while." I stated getting out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

He smiled at me, "If I could go through this for you, you know that I would." he told me giving the top of my head a kiss.

I nodded my head yes, I then washed the tooth paste out of my mouth. "Yes I do, but since you don't have the right parts I guess I'm going to have to go through it, and honestly I really don't think you're going to want to go through the pain of labor in about eight months." I stated walking back into the bed room and on to the bed.

He laughed, "No I don't really want to, but I would do that for you. You're my wife, I love you and I would do anything for you anytime, anywhere." he stated giving me a kiss on the lips. Two weeks ago we went to the court house with our friends and got married. We did everything that Hanna's mom suggested, she invited her to the wedding. Since we were already at the court house Hanna and Caleb decided to tie the knot as well.

"I love you too." I told him putting my arms around my hubby's waist. "But right now we need to get ready and we need to help Mike ready if he needs it. We've got to get him to the hospital for surgery by ten. We've only got an hour. Since Mike can't eat right now we should wait to have breakfast until he is surgery so he won't get annoyed at us." I told Ezra.

He nodded his head and we got dressed, and I got my makeup on. After we were both totally ready we walked upstairs to see if Mike is ready. I knocked on his door, "Mike are you ready?" I asked him through the door.

He opened the door and walked out. He is wear some old sweats and a t-shirt. "Yeah I'm ready. Are you sure that I'm not allowed to have anything to eat? I'm starving!" he complained as we walked down stairs. His sight is a lot better but as the doctor said, it's like he's seeing through a film. He's ran into things more than once.

We both laughed at him, "Sorry buddy but the doctor said no food before the surgery. Afterwards we'll take you out for a big lunch though, okay?" Ezra told him.

Hanna and Caleb walked over to us, and Hanna gave Mike a hug, "I hope that everything goes really good today Mike, and I know that it will." she stated, then gave me a hug. "And you don't worry too much while he's in surgery, you've gotta take care of the little one on there." she said patting my stomach.

I laughed, "I won't. My baby brother is going to be just fine. I'll call you once he's in surgery." I informed her.

Caleb hugged Mike, "Everything will go great." he said comforting Mike.

Mike nodded his head, "I know that it will." he said and gave us a small smile.

* * *

The surgery went well and we are just now bringing him home. The surgery took about two hours then they kept him in recovery for about two hours. Now we are home. Spencer, Toby, and Alison came over to see how everything went. "Hey Mike! What do you want for dinner? It's whatever you want." Toby said putting Mike on the back.

Mike smiled, at the moment he can't se anything because he has bandages over his eyes, and will for the next week or two, but he is loving all of the attention that he is getting. "A meat lovers pizza would be awesome." he stated knowing exactly what he wants I'm sure that he has been thinking about that all day since he hasn't really been allowed to eat.

"I think that can be arranged." I laughed, "Why don't you sit down and I'll put on a movie for you. What do you want to listen to?" I asked him leading him to the living room and I sat him down on the sofa.

"Surprise me, but non of those chick movies that you and Hanna watch all of the time. They are very boring." he told me getting comfortable on the sofa.

I looked over the movies and chose one that he would like, then I walked back into the kitchen. "I just ordered the pizza." Toby said as I took a seat at the bar next to Ezra, to which I rested my head on his shoulder.

Hanna got a beer out of the refrigerator, opened it, and took a swig of it, "Aria are you feeling alright? You don't look like you're feeling very good." she commented looking me up and down setting her beer on the costar beside her.

I shrugged, "I'm alright, just really tired. It's been a long day. I think that I'm going to go take a nap. If you need anything, or if Mike needs anything wake me." I told them with a yawn. I stood back up and went back to bed for a little while to get some much needed rest. Being pregnant is really taking a lot out of me.

* * *

About thirty minutes later I felt someone rubbing on my back, "Aria? Aria? The pizza is here, would you like some?" Ezra asked me sitting down next to me, continuing to rub on my back, honestly this is making me want to continue sleeping.

All the same food does sound pretty good right now, so I sat up. "Sure. Help me stand up, I'm still half asleep." I told him. So he did as I said, he put his arm around my waist and stood me up. "Thank you." I told him giving him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled, "No problem. Anything for my bride, and anything for our baby in there." he said rubbing my belly. Even with everything with -A we still love our baby more than anything and we are definitely going to keep him or her.

We walked into the kitchen. The smell of greasy pizza hit my nose, and that hit my gag reflex. I put my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. Ezra walked in there with my and held my hair out of my face. Once I was finished I stood up, "Thank you. I don't think my stomach is up to pizza right now, but do you think you could get me some ginger ale?" I asked him after washing out my mouth.

He nodded his head, "I think I can arrange that. Why don't we get you back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you up, I just figured that you were probably hungry." Ezra apologized as we walked back into the bedroom and he tucked me back into bed.

I smiled at him, "I was, but the smell of the pizza made me loose my appetite. That's just one of the perk of pregnancy though, and I guess that's an adjustment that we are all going to have to get used to." I told him.

Ezra nodded, "Well let me go get you your ginger ale. Would you like anything else?" he asked me standing back up and walked to the frame of the door looking back at me.

I nodded my head no, "I'm fine with just the ginger ale, thank you though." I told him closing my eyes as he walked back out.

Just a few minutes later, not Ezra but Hanna, came in with my ginger ale. "Hey sweetie, you ok?" she asked me handing me the can and laying down on the other side of the bed from me. She laid on her side facing me.

Rolling to where I'm facing Hanna, I smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, just some morning sickness." I informed her taking a sip of my ginger ale, then I set it down on my bed side table.

She looked down at her hands then back at my face with red cheeks. "Do think that it would be too crazy or horrible if Caleb and I had a baby as well? It's just that I've been thinking that even though we're still having to deal with -A that we're really starting our lives right now, and what better way to do that then have a baby?" she asked me.

This question caught me by surprise. Honestly, Hanna is the last person that I would ever expect to want to have a baby to tell you the truth. "Um, well no. Not if that's what you really want, but Hanna do you really think that having a baby is what is best for you right now? It was just a few months ago that you were hospitalized because of bulimia. You aren't going to be a size 2 anymore until at least a few months until after you have the baby. You are going to gain a lot of weight if you do decide to get pregnant and you would have to deal with all of that." I told her telling her the reality of all of this.

She nodded her head, "Yeah I know. I've even talked to Caleb about it, and he told me the same thing. I think that it would be fun to raise our babies together and be pregnant together." she informed me with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it would be fun I have to admit that. It's all up to you Hanna. I'm not really in the place to say that you shouldn't since I'm pregnant myself. Maybe this will throw -A off anyway. -A only wanted to get me pregnant, not you. -A didn't replace your condoms." I told her.

"Alright, well I'll let you get some rest. Take care of the baby in there." she told me getting up and she walked out the door closing it behind her leaving me to get the rest that I am in very much need of after the day that I have had so far.

* * *

**A/N Merry Christmas! I hope that you all have a wonderful Christmas! **

**Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	32. A Turn In Events

_**Previously on Our Little**_** Problems:**_** POV Aria**_

_This question caught me by surprise. Honestly, Hanna is the last person that I would ever expect to want to have a baby to tell you the truth. "Um, well no. Not if that's what you really want, but Hanna do you really think that having a baby is what is best for you right now? It was just a few months ago that you were hospitalized because of bulimia. You aren't going to be a size 2 anymore until at least a few months until after you have the baby. You are going to gain a lot of weight if you do decide to get pregnant and you would have to deal with all of that." I told her telling her the reality of all of this._

_She nodded her head, "Yeah I know. I've even talked to Caleb about it, and he told me the same thing. I think that it would be fun to raise our babies together and be pregnant together." she informed me with a smile on her face._

_"Yes, it would be fun I have to admit that. It's all up to you Hanna. I'm not really in the place to say that you shouldn't since I'm pregnant myself. Maybe this will throw -A off anyway. -A only wanted to get me pregnant, not you. -A didn't replace your condoms." I told her._

_"Alright, well I'll let you get some rest. Take care of the baby in there." she told me getting up and she walked out the door closing it behind her leaving me to get the rest that I am in very much need of after the day that I have had so far._

**POV Hanna *That Night***

"So have you thought about our little discussion that we had last night?" I asked Caleb taking off my shirt and skirt and replacing it with my pink raw silk night gown that I know Caleb loves, and it's one of my personal favorites, I then got into bed next to Caleb.

He nodded his head, "I have. Whatever you want Hanna I'll get you, but I'm really going to have to get a job, and with only a high school degree I don't know who would hire me." he told me. This is starting to turn in the direction that I want it to, but he is still being wishy-washy about it.

I leaned in against him and let him put his strong arms around me. "Once any computer company or anything like that sees everything that you can do, they will hire you on the spot, then I shop so much that there are a lot of stores that I could easily get a job at since I practically know their inventory inside out." I told him trying to get him to say yes to me. "Besides I'm out of school now, I have the time." I added.

He nodded his head, "Your mom would help out wouldn't she?" he asked me. It looked like he is now seriously considering really saying yes.

"Of course she would! I'm sure that she would love to help out with a grandbaby! I'm sure after she gets used to the idea she would love it!" I encouraged him.

He thought about it for a second then he really looked me in the eye, "Hanna you're not bringing this up because you're already pregnant are you?" he asked me his tone in all seriousness and the expression on his face truly scared.

I nodded my head yes at him, "I am. I'm not sure how far along I am or anything, but yesterday afternoon I took a test and it said positive, so there is really no going back now. We're going to have a baby." I informed him a tear starting to form in my eyes. I'm still trying to get used to this idea, and grasp that all of this is really real, not just a dream.

"Wow. So that's why you've been so persistent on having a baby right now. Well I guess we're going to have a baby. I'm going to have to try harder in looking for a job; and Hanna, I honestly want you to stay home, carrying and taking care of our baby is what your job is going to be from now on. I love you Hanna, and I really don't want anything to happen to you. You've already been though so much." he told me giving my forehead a kiss.

"I love you too. I have to say before I took the pregnancy test I really didn't want to have a baby, I mean Aria is already pregnant, but now that I am pregnant I really want to embrace it." I told him with a smile.

He nodded his head, "First thing in the morning I'll start applying to everywhere I can that I can make any sort of money." he promised me as he turned off our bedside lamp leaving the room dark. We laid back and went to sleep.

* * *

Morning time came all too quickly, and I awoke by the sun hitting my eyes. I slowly opened them and looked around the room. Caleb is sitting at the desk on his computer, and from the looks of it he is looking for jobs. "Hey sexy. Find anything you like?" I asked him getting up out of bed and I put my arms around him.

He shrugged, "Not really but I've found some places that I'll be good at that I'm going to apply to. So, are we going to announce our news today?" he said turning around from his computer to look at me with a curious look on his face, most likely wanting to know what page I'm on in telling people so he doesn't go off and tell everyone when we go downstairs.

I nodded my head no, "No, not today. I want to go to the doctor before we tell anyone, you know, just in case…" I told him looking down at my thin figure, my _very_ thin figure. The figure that I got after a summer of hell.

Caleb looked at my confused, "Just in case what Hanna? Do you not think that you're pregnant? You said that you took a test." he wondered pulling his eyebrows together. He isn't getting what I'm saying, he isn't thinking about how last summer will effect this pregnancy. I honestly didn't until after we went to bed last night, but it is still something to think about.

"No, you that it was only a few months ago that I was a bulimic and because of that my stomach doesn't work right anymore. I just want to make sure that this is a sure thing and that we shouldn't expect to loose the baby right away." I confessed. I know that this is a bad thought, but it's realistic.

He silently nodded his head, "Alright, well you should really make a appointment, for tomorrow. I would say today but that probably isn't the greatest idea since we don't want anyone to know just yet..." he said after thinking about what I have just told him for a moment.

"Well let me make the call now while they still think I'm sleeping. I feel like I could go right back to sleep though. I guess I also have to stop drinking. When I had that beer yesterday I didn't know that I was with child, wow I think everyone is going to notice that I'm not drinking all of the time…" I said grabbing my phone to make the call. How am I going to go without drinking? Sometimes I drink just to keep myself sane!

* * *

After I made the call I took Caleb's hand in mine and we walked down the stairs together. Mike and Ezra are sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Morning guys. Where's Aria?" I asked them, taking a seat next to Mike and I helped myself to some pancakes.

"She was up early with some morning sickness and really didn't feel like eating anything. I think she'll be out when she's sure that all of the food is gone." Ezra informed me continuing to take his time eating his breakfast, "I honestly hope that she'll go back to sleep though, she didn't sleep but two hours last night, I know that because she kept me up." he added, not annoyed but with an exhausted look on his face.

Caleb took his seat next to Ezra and got some pancakes, "I suggest one of those 5 hour energies before you go teach a class. We'll make sure Aria's alright." Caleb said seeing how tense Ezra is right now and trying to get him to relax.

He nodded his head, "I'll make sure and have one of those before I leave." he said getting up and washing off his plate. He then opened the cabinet and pulled out one of the many 5 hour energies and quickly drank it. "Well I'm going to go check on Aria then get going." he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

After Ezra left we all finished up our breakfast and Caleb got Mike upstairs to help him get ready for the day. So I went in to sit with Aria, "Hey sweetie, how're you doing?" I asked her taking a seat beside her on the bed.

She looked over at me and smiled, "I'm doing alright better than I was a few hours ago that's for sure. I am seriously hating this morning sickness, and I am so ready for it to be over." she told me sitting up in her bed.

"It will soon enough. Do you feel up to having some crackers or some bread?" I asked her knowing that her baby probably need something or other to eat, but something that mommy Aria can actually keep down.

"Alright, some bread sounds fine, can you get me some Gatorade as well? I've got a horrible taste in my mouth." she informed me.

I nodded my head and got up, "Whatever you need mommy!" I joked as I walked out the door. I'm seriously going to have to go through that? What if that brings back my bulimia? I worked so hard to stop and that little thing called morning sickness could bring it back very easily. What am I supposed to do? I can not wait for tomorrow for my appointment so I can talk with my doctor.

Once I got her bread and Gatorade I walked back into her room. She has moved since I've been in here. She is currently changing from her pajamas to some cutoff shorts and a tank top. She looked at me once she got her shirt on, "Thank you so much Hanna." she thanked me taking her food and took a seat back on the bed.

Sitting back next to her I laughed, "You know that it's getting cold out, right?" I asked her looked her outfit up and down, it's something that would have been alright for about two months ago, but now? Not really.

She shrugged, "I think I'm having a heat flash. I am burning up. Although that might be because I was just throwing up just a little while ago." she informed me taking a bit of her bread, she then set it down on her lap and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Ahh, well do you want or need anything else?" I asked her feeling a little uncomfortable with what she is telling me. I'm going to be going through that soon. I feel so bad for her, and myself for going through this.

She nodded her head no, "I'm fine thank you. Actually after I eat this I was thinking about going shoe shopping. I read that wearing heels will kill your back while pregnant so I want to get some comfy flats." she informed me.

Aria is on to something here, if she is going to need new shoes, I will too. Shoe shopping! "I'll go with you, Caleb can take care of Mike for a little while." I told her getting a little excited about the thought of shoe shopping. Then I heard my phone buzz.

'_Tell Aria your little secret, or I'll put a bullet through your window and there may or may not be someone in there. Tell her now.-A'_

* * *

**A/N Come on guys, please review! I haven't been getting very many reviews these past few chapter so please review and let me know what you think!**


	33. Telling Aria

**POV Hanna**

* * *

_Previously on **Our Little**_** Problems**

'_Tell Aria your little secret, or I'll put a bullet through your window and there may or may not be someone in there. Tell her now.-A'_

* * *

Oh my goodness. This isn't happening like I hoped it would, but I don't want anybody to get hurt- or even worse die. I don't want any of my family to die, that would just be too much for me right now. "Aria, I need to tell you something." I told her with a shaky voice.

Hearing the tone in my voice she put everything down and looked at me. Then her face went pale, "Hanna you didn't. Did you? You'd been doing so great for so long!" she said thinking that I'm talking about my bulimia. Honestly I kind of wish that's what I want to tell her at the moment but I know that wouldn't be the best thing in the world.

I nodded my head no. "No, no, no. I haven't done that in a long time. No what I need to tell you is…" I took a deep breath as I looked down at my hands. "Aria I'm pregnant. I have a doctors appointment in the morning." I informed her.

She sat there for a minute processing everything that I just told her. "Wow… Are you alright?" she asked me knowing my history with the things that come with pregnancy. With the weight gain, and the morning sickness.

"I'm not really sure. I honestly don't know whether the baby is even going to be able to make it because with everything that happened last summer and because of that my stomach doesn't work right anymore." I told her with a sigh. It's a very real possibility that my child won't make it, and that honestly breaks my heart.

Tears came to both of our eyes. "Oh Hanna. Everything is going to be alright don't you dare let yourself think otherwise. Alright? Now give me a hug. I love you sis." she said trying to comfort me putting her arms around me.

I nodded my head. "So do you still want to go shoe shopping?" I asked her getting a tissue and I wiped the tears from my eyes. Just because we are both having a hormonal pregnant moment, doesn't mean that I don't want to go shopping. I always want to go shopping!

* * *

Caleb, Aria and I just got back home after my doctors appointment. I am in fact pregnant, but this is a very high risk pregnancy because of everything that happened this past summer. There is a very real possibility that the baby isn't going to make it past the first trimester. I'm not surprised but it does make my stomach tie up into knots every time I think about the life that is growing inside of me.

Toby has started the addition for the house today, he is building the nursery for, as far as he knows, Aria and Ezra's baby. As we walked in he heard us and came back out. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked knowing that there is something or other going on, but he has no clue what it is. We still haven't told anyone other then Aria about the baby so Toby doesn't know to ask how my doctors appointment went. I honestly didn't even want to tell Aria, but -A made it to where I had to. I'm kind of glad I did though, she's really helped me with this.

I shrugged, "Nothing much. How everything going? It's really dusty around here right now." I noted looking at the fresh layer of dust sitting on top of the furniture. With all of the dust around I coughed into the crook of my arm a few times.

He nodded his head, "Yeah it's because of all of the wood. I'll vacuum before I finish for the day, but there is going to be a whole lot more before I'm finished for the day. This should only take about two weeks though, three at the most." he said heading back outside to keep on doing whatever he was doing when we walked back in.

After Toby was out of sight tears came to my eyes. "Why is this happening to me? Why is my baby going to have to suffer for some bad things I did last summer? It's not fair and I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle this. Our baby should have to suffer for something that I did." I sobbed into Caleb's chest. All of these emotions came on to me as soon as he told me about all of these risks, and I've managed to hold them back until now, which I honestly amazing.

Caleb intertwined his fingers in my hair and gave my forehead a kiss. "I don't know why this is happening to us Hanna, but like with everything else we are just going to have to roll with the punches." he told me in a feeble attempt to comfort me. I know that he is trying to help but that is not what I needed to hear right now. Why couldn't he have said 'Nothing is going to happen to our baby. She's is going to be alright and we are going to have a beautiful baby in a few months?' Is that really too much to ask? I pushed away from him and ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I don't want to deal with this right now.

* * *

**A/N I know, it's a short chapter! I'm sorry! But please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	34. Bleeding

**POV Aria**

"I don't know why this is happening to us Hanna, but like with everything else we are just going to have to roll with the punches." Caleb said in an attempt to make Hanna feel better. His fingers are winding their way through her hair and there is tear coming to his eyes.

Hanna pushed Caleb away and ran upstairs tears running down her face. Caleb started to go after her but I grabbed his arm before he had the chance to. "Give her some time. This is a lot for her to take in, and you know Hanna. If it's not from a fashion magazine any big news makes her head spin for a while. I'll go make sure she's alright. While I'm gone can you get lunch started?" I said walking to the stair case.

He nodded his head, "Alright. She'll listen to you more then she would to me anyway, she always has. Especially after everything that when down last summer." he said as turned around and he walked into the kitchen.

I climbed the stairs, and looked in her bedroom. Empty. I saw the bathroom door closed but there is light peaking out from the crack under the door. I knocked on the door. "Hanna? Are you alright?" I asked her, fearing the worst.

The toilet flushed. "No." I heard her mumble. A few seconds later I heard to doorknob click and the door opened. Hanna's face is bright red and she is trembling. "I can't believe that just happened." she sobbed putting her arms around me looking for comfort.

Doing as she needed, I put my arms around her. "What happened Hanna?" I asked her, knowing that there is a really good chance that I really don't want to hear what she is about to tell me, but it's definitely something that I need to know so I can help her.

She pulled away, walked back into the bathroom and took a seat on the edge of the tub. I walked in with her, closing the door behind me then proceeded to take my seat next to her. She fixed her eyes on my knee and took a deep breath. "I didn't make myself throw-up if that's what your thinking." she informed me. I then spotted something that changed everything.

There is fresh blood soaking Hanna's white skirt and pooling on the side of the tub. Tears came to both of our eyes. "Oh Hanna, I am so sorry." I said putting my arms around her not bothering about getting her blood all over me.

She looked down at the mess and started to shake her head. "No, no, no, NO! Not now, not so soon. Not before she had a chance at anything!" she sobbed leaning against me with her head in my lap. She is shaking from the tears flowing from her eyes.

I started to rub her back, "We should call your doctor, we need to get you to the hospital now." I told her after a moment. I know that she probably just wants to sit there and break down for a while, but we just can't let her sit there and uncontrollably bleed forever, we at least need to get her bleeding to stop, and if there is a chance to save the baby, then we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

She nodded her head. So I pulled her up and helped her out the door. "Caleb! We need you to come up here please!" I called him because I know that I'm not going to be able to get her down the stairs with her the way she is right now.

When Caleb got there his face went pitch white and he really started to cry. For the first time ever, I am witnessing Caleb Rivers cry. "Oh my goodness Hanna." he cried lifting her into his arms. "Aria do you think you can call her doctor?" he asked me as we all started walking down the stairs as quickly as safely possible.

Once I called her doctor, he told us to go to the hospital. We walked outside, Toby looked at us, then at all of the blood, and ran over to us as fast as his legs would allow him. "Guys! What's going on?" he asked in worry for Hanna. If only he knew…

"Hanna's having a miscarriage. She was three weeks." I informed him while opening the door to the backseat of Caleb's car. Caleb put Hanna is there and fastened her in. "I've got to stay with her." I added to Toby, getting in on the other side of the car.

Before Toby had time to give us a reaction to the news about Hanna we were all in the car speeding to the hospital. "I feel dizzy." Hanna muttered after we got on the road. All of the color is gone from her face, and she is weak from the blood loss.

I took one of Hanna's into both of mine, "We're on our way to the hospital, everything is going to be alright, okay? We love you Hanna." I said more of to myself than to her. I'm not even sure if she is really paying a bit of attention to me, but I can tell that at least hearing my voice is calming her down.

* * *

We got to the hospital, and they got Hanna a room right away. "Well Mrs. Rivers, I'm very sorry for you loss." a nurse told her after she looked at Hanna's chart when she walked into the room.

Hanna nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, "So what happened?" Hanna asked the nurse, her eyes replacing the tears that she had just wiped away. She's weak and is leaning back against the pillow not letting her eyes look away from the nurse for she can have some answers.

"Well you had the miscarriage, then a vessel burst causing the excessive bleeding. We got the vessel taken care of and gave you a blood transfusion." she informed us. "We want to keep you overnight for some observation though just to make sure you're alright." she went on, still reading through Hanna's chart.

"I'll call her mom. I'm sure Toby has already told Spencer and Spencer has probably told everyone else. Too bad they're still in school" I said pulling out my phone, wiping tears out of my own eyes. This has been an awfully hard day…

After I called her mom, who said that she would be over here and a few minutes, Wren walked in. "We always seem to run into each other here don't we? Well I came to say that I heard, and I am really very sorry Hanna. If there is anything that I can do please let me know." he told her, looking honestly sorry for her loss. He makes it sound even a little sexy with his British accent making Hanna give a weak smile.

"Yeah, if I think of anything I'll give you a call." Hanna told him. She hasn't gotten a chance to sleep since we've got here so she is having trouble keeping her eyes open, even with hearing his voice. She's is too tired to even speak now.

Wren noted her drowsiness and walked back to the door, "I'll leave you to rest." he said and left the room. I thought about following him to give him some more details, but decided against it because Hanna doesn't want either me or Caleb out of her sight right now, the comfort and support from us means more to her then anyone's, and she honestly really needs our support right now. I sighed as I placed my hand on my stomach and started at my best friend.

* * *

A little while later her mom walked in, and she pulled me out into the hall way. "Aria, what happened? Please don't tell me we are getting a repeat of later summer, I don't think any of us would be able to handle that." she questioned freaking out about all of the possible reason why Hanna might be here right now, non of them to which, are good.

I glanced through the window of the door in at Hanna who is currently holding Caleb's hand and taking deep breaths. "She had a miscarriage. She was three weeks pregnant. She only had her first appointment earlier this morning." I told her wiping some more tears from my eyes.

Mrs. Marin's eyes widened when she hear the news that I just told her, "She was pregnant? Wow. Do you know how long she's going to need to stay here?" she asked me wiping the tears that have formed in her own eyes.

"She'll get to leave in the morning, they want to keep her overnight for observation because of all of the bleeding." I informed her starting to loose it myself. My best friend just lost her baby, and yet my baby is just fine, at lease my baby is fine for the moment…

"Are you alright Aria? I'm sure that this has been pretty hard on you in particular." she asked me placing her hand on my arm. She's thinking what I just though. My best friend just lost her baby and I'm just fine. This statement won't leave my mind.

I nodded my head no, "That could have been me. It could have been me in that room, I had just as traumatic summer as she did, and I had just as much if not more damage on my body than she did. Now, she lost her baby, and mine is still here, and, for the moment at least, it fine." I sobbed wrapping both of my arms around my abdomen.

Mrs. Marin put her arms around me embracing me in a motherly hug. "But it isn't you in there Aria. You are standing right here right in front of me, still very much pregnant. I know that it isn't fair that Hanna lost her baby and you still get the joy of a baby, but that is just life. There isn't anything that we can do about it. Why don't you go and get some rest. I can take it from here." she said stopping comforting me even though her daughter is in that hospital bed and not me.

"Alright, just let me go tell her bye and that I'll be back in a little while. I don't want to leave her for too long. She needs me." I told her walking back into Hanna's room. I walked over to her and took her hand. "I'm going to go rest for a little while, but I will be back in two hours, ok? Your mom is here to take my place for that time." I told Hanna stroking her hair out of her face and gave her forehead a kiss.

She nodded her head, "'Kay. Love you, take care of the baby for me." she told me rubbing my stomach, even after everything that's just happened she is still thinking of my baby and much to my surprise remembers about my baby. She is an awesome friend.

"I will, don't worry, I will. Love you too, and I'll see you in a few hours." I told her reluctantly letting go of her hand and I walked to the door. I let myself out and walked very swiftly out of there and to my Ezra. I really need him right now. There has been way too much happen since I've seen him last and I need to talk to him.

* * *

When I got to Hollis campus I went into autopilot and made my way to Ezra's office. When I got there Ezra looked at me a little confused. "Aria, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked me jumping out of his chair and over to me looking me up and down seeing if he can find anything wrong.

"No, no, our baby is fine. Listen there is something that I need to tell you." I told him walking over to the sofa and took a seat. Once he got sat down next to me he nodded his head for me to go on. "This morning Hanna went to her first appointment for her pregnancy. Just a few minutes after we got home from her appointment she had a miscarriage. She is in the hospital right now, and that's where I've been for most of the day. I would have called you but I really haven't gotten a chance to, and when I did, I wanted to tell you this to your face." I informed him with more tears coming to my eyes.

His face looked broken, "How is she taking everything?" he asked me with a tear forming in the corner of his right eye. His big green eyes have that glossy look that they get when you are about to cry, I know exactly how he feels. That could have been me in there…

I shrugged my shoulders, "Out first, how anybody would, she broke down crying and she shut herself down to where she couldn't move. Now she's alright, she knew that there was a big chance of this happened because of everything that happened last summer. When I left her a few minutes ago, she told me to take care of the baby. She even rubbed my belly." I replied. I put my face into his chest and my arms around him.

Ezra moved my wild-looking chocolate brown hair from out of my face and ran his fingers through it. "She's strong, you both are. Everything is going to turn out ok. It has to." he told me pulling me into him, letting me rest my head on his chest rubbing my back in a rhythmic, soothing motion.

After sitting for a few minutes like that Ezra looked at his new platinum watch that I got him as a wedding present alone with a book called 'Caddy Woodlawn'. When I was looking for something to get him and I had heard he had never read that amazing classic I knew I had to get it for him, it's an awesome book. "I'm sorry Aria but I've got to head to my next class, it's the last one of the day though. I'll call you when I get out to see where you are. Okay?" he reluctantly told me, not wanting to let me go. I feel the exact same way.

I reluctantly sat up and we both stood up. I turned and looked into his perfect beautiful eyes and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me back, but all too soon pulled away. "I love you, and I'll see you in a few hours." he told me as he walked out the door.

Following him I gave him a peck on the cheek as he closed his door. I then made my way back to the house to update Toby, and whoever else is there about Hanna. The drive over there I turned on the radio trying to focus on the music playing to take my mind off of everything that's happened today. As the song ended the DJ started talking, "This next song goes out to an Aria M. in Rosewood selected by her best friend -A, they say that they are going to get some Revenge." he said. This is all too familiar, this happened to Hanna once, sounds like -A is recycling Mona's old ideas.

The song that came on was Taylor Swift's 'Better Then Revenge'. Ok, who the hell wants to get revenge on us so bad? We didn't do anything that bad did we? 'There is nothing I do better then Revenge' floated around in my head. So. True. There is nothing -A does better then revenge, revenge that makes our lives a living hell.

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think about this chatper! **


	35. Knife

I got to the house, and as I walked in the door Alison, Spencer and Emily ran over to me and they both gave me hugs, "Aria?! Is Hanna alright? How about you? What happened?" they asked me the questions too fast for me to answer them. As they asked me these questions Ali put her arm around me, Spencer took my hand, and Emily put her hand on the small of my back, and they lead me to the kitchen to sit down.

"Alright, Hanna is going to be just fine, I'm fine." I then proceeded to tell them everything that happened this morning.

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe that Hanna is having to go through this along with everything that is going on with -A." Spencer said as she shed a few tears and let her light brown hair come around her face.

"Then you're still pregnant, she's going to have to live with her best friends baby." Alison said staring at my mid-section. This is something that I'm really trying not to think about, and she just has to bring it up. Why Ali? Why?

Emily got wide-eyed when Alison said that to me, "Ali!" she scolded knowing that I don't want to be thinking about that right now, not with everything that's going on.

"What? It's true!" Alison replied defending herself.

"Well yes it might be true but you don't need to tell that to Aria! Just think about the day that she has had!- And look at what she is wearing, she hasn't even gotten a chance to change since they took Hanna to the hospital, she is literally covered in blood!" Emily said getting onto Alison.

My eyes rested on the knife that is sitting next to the oven. It's a little dirty from food, but it's the sharpest one the we have. I started walking to it, I picked it up and brought it to my arm. "Aria! What the hell are you doing?" Emily asked me taking the knife from me before I could do any damage my arm with the knife.

I lost myself, all I can see is the knife that Emily just took away from me, my eyes zeroed in on it. "Aria! You've got a baby to think about now, another living person! You can't be doing that. You had been doing so good, don't let anything change that!" I heard Spencer scold me.

Hearing her say this I looked down at my stomach and nodded my head. "I know." I said with tears filling my eyes. I can't believe that I even thought about doing that. I promised myself, and Hanna, that I would never do that again.

"You're already covered in blood Aria, you don't need any more on you." Alison said eyeing me up and down.

I had forgotten all about the blood covering my clothes with everything going on. I looked down, and it's not a pretty sight. "I guess I should probably go change…. Wait, where is Mike?" I asked after a minute. I haven't seen him since this morning.

"Well… There wasn't anyone to watch after him, and we were in class, and Toby is working…" Spencer told me, trying to put off what she is about to say. Who is he with, and why doesn't she want me to know where she left my baby brother?

"Spencer. Where is Mike?" I asked her yet again, the way she is talking I have to say that I'm a little bit scared about what she is going to tell me.

"He is with Melissa. She was the first person that I could think of that didn't have anything to do right now, to have time to watch after him." she informed me with a guilty voice, and she should be guilty!

This is not something that I really wanted to hear, "You left my _blind_ baby brother with _Melissa_? Have you lost your freaking mind? When have we ever trusted Melissa with anything? Why would we trust her now? With Mike?!" It might just be my hormones talking but this makes me very angry. I ran out the door and to my car, disregarding the fact that I'm still wearing my blood soiled clothes.

They ran after me, "Aria! It's alright, at least come change, you're covered in blood!" Emily called after me. At this point I really don't care what I look like, I just need my baby brother and I need him now. Why the hell would they leave him with Melissa of all people? Why couldn't they have gone with I don't know, anybody other then Melissa?!

* * *

I speed to the Hastings household and walked in the door without knocking. Mike is sitting on the sofa next to Melissa and she is doing school work with him. "Alright Mike we're going home. I've had a hard day and you need to get to bed." I said walking over to him and taking his hand.

Melissa looked at me with wide eyes, and I could tell she was a little freaked out by my appearance. "Aria are you alright? You look horrible!" she asked me her eyes focusing on the mad look in my eyes and the blood stain on my clothes.

"I'm fine I just need Mike at home, and I need to get back to the hospital to be with Hanna, she needs me right now." I informed her making Mike stand up. I am soo ready to be out of here, and I could really go for a hamburger.

"Well, I'm fine taking care of Mike. You should really be with Hanna right now. You're fine with me, aren't you Mike?" Melissa offered in a concerned voice. You know I really think that Melissa is bipolar because is day she is super nice and happy, the next she is super mean and irritable.

Mike shrugged, "She's right Aria, you need to be with Hanna, I'll be fine." Mike said. By his tone of voice he really doesn't want to be here, but he is willing if need be, I don't want him to be here any longer then need be, and we have already past that point.

"Emily, Alison, Spencer and Toby are home and Ezra should be getting off soon, I can bring him home." I said picking up Mike's school work and I put it under my arm. As I did this, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered seeing that it was Toby.

"_Spencer was pushed down the stair case. -A was inside the house."_ he informed me.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Stairs

_Preiously on Our Little Problems:_

_"Emily, Alison, Spencer and Toby are home and Ezra should be getting off soon, I can bring him home." I said picking up Mike's school work and I put it under my arm. As I did this, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered seeing that it was Toby._

_"Spencer was pushed down the stair case. -A was inside the house." he informed me._

* * *

**PO Aria**

"I'll be there in five." I replied.

'_Don't Aria. I stayed behind to make sure -A isn't still here and the girls took Spence to the hospital, we think she fractured her wrist."_

"I'll be at the hospital in five then." I told him and then hung up the phone. I looked at Melissa, "In light of recent events I need you to watch Mike for a little bit longer, now another one of us is in the hospital." I informed her. I can feel my face turning red with frustration. -A has now hospitalized two of us. Isn't that just wonderful?

She looked concerned, "I'd be happy to. What's wrong? Who is it, and why?" she asked me taking Mike's hand and sitting him back down on the sofa with a little too much pleasure. Why the hell is she finding so much pleasure in keeping Mike there with her? It's a little annoying to tell you the truth.

"Spencer fell down the stairs, they think she has a fractured wrist. Wow I feel like my head is about to explode, and I haven't eaten since yesterday." I told her, the second part more to myself then her, but telling her all the same.

"Aria! You have to eat! Your baby needs you to eat! I don't care if you haven't had time- you make time to feed you baby, and yourself! I am not going to let you leave here until you eat something." she said scolding me for not eating. She's right but I don't need to be here, I need to be at the hospital. With Spencer and Hanna, where I am needed. I can get something from the vending machine when I get there!

"Fine, but make it quick I've got to get back to the hospital." I said a little annoyed.

"Alright, I'll make you a sandwich, and while I'm making it, why don't you go and change into some of Spencer or Ali's clothes, if you go to the hospital like that people will think that you are the one in need of medical help." she said as more of an order then a suggestion. She does have a point here. I do look pretty gnarly.

I looked down at my clothes again, and decided that she was right. So I ran up the stairs to Spencer's room and grabbed the first clothes that I found that I thought I could fit into. I then ran back down stairs once I'd changed.

Melissa was just finishing up my sandwich when I got back down. "Here you go. Eat up and you can go back tot the hospital." she said pushing the sandwich to me from across the counter. She then got me a glass of water to wash it down.

I quickly ate the sandwich and drank the water. "Thanks again for watching Mike. I'll have Ezra pick him up when he gets off." I told her as I walked out the door.

"No problem, I'll keep him for as long as you need." she said. She sat back down next to Mike and opened his school book back to wherever they left off. At least Mike is somewhat getting something out of this, he's getting some school work done.

"Love you Mike, I'll see you later." I informed him and I ran out while I still could and made my way to the hospital- where I'm needed.

* * *

Spencer's wrist did have a fracture and she had to have surgery. Hanna is doing alright, she's actually doing really well considering everything that she went to through today. So now I am sitting in a chair next to Hanna's bed trying not to pass out while Caleb gets something to eat in the cafeteria. My phone buzzed. It's a text from Emily.

'_Just got a text from -A. SOS!-Em'_

I quickly pressed the reply button and quickly typed back:

'_What did -A say? Have to stay with Hanna until Caleb gets back.-Aria'_

Only seconds later I got another text, a reply from Emily.

'_meet me in Spencer's room when Caleb get's back.-em'_

I put my phone back down on my lap and continued to fight falling asleep. I am too tired, I wish that I were at home in bed with my husband sleeping, but in the same sense I want to be exactly where I am right now, I wouldn't feel right at home in bed. My best friends need me here with them way too much for me to be at home in bed.

After what felt like forever, Caleb finally came back in and took a seat in the other chair in the room. Hanna is still fast asleep and I envy the fact that she is sleeping right now. "I'm needed with Spencer right now, are you going to be alright here?" I asked Caleb standing up with weak legs. I can feel my knees shaking from exhaustion, but I choose to ignore them, because I know that -A is big and at work and I need to get going, I know that is has to be something big.

Caleb nodded his head, "Yeah we'll be fine. She's sleeping right now so she won't even going to know that you gone." he told me leaning back in his seat trying to make himself comfortable for sitting for a long period of time, and to maybe take a quick cat nap. I want a nap… So bad…

With Caleb's ok and walked as fast as my weak, tired legs would take my to the elevator to get three floors down. With just my luck on both of the elevators have a sign that say's 'Out of Order. Do Not Enter.' so, with a sigh, I went to the stairs.

This slowed me down quite a bit. With every step I felt weaker and weaker, and with every step I got more and more light headed. I only got down the first flight of stairs out of three, and then my knees buckled from under me and I fell. In falling I tumbled down a whole flight of stairs, then everything went black, and the pain that was all over my body vanished.

* * *

_Where the hell am I? I'm in a tunnel that seems to be made out of clouds. I instinctively start walking to wherever the tunnel leads me. When after what only seems like seconds I get to the end. I'm in a nursery. There is a crib in the middle of the room, and there is a baby whimpering. I walked over to the baby and I jumped back seeing the child. The baby looks exactly like Hanna. This has to be Hanna's baby._

_I walk back to the crib and reach for the baby, but a groan from the other side of the room stops me from doing so. An older lady, who from the photo albums I've seem, looks to be Hanna's deceased grandmother. She nodded her head, "I'm taking good care of her. She'll be here when all of you get here some day. It's not your time to be here though, you're just visiting. You'll be going back soon." she informed me._

"_Is this…?" I asked looking down at the child as Hanna's grandmother picked her up from the crib and comforted the baby._

_She nodded her head, "Yes this is Hanna's baby. A little girl. Her name would have been Tiffany." she informed me rocking Tiffany in her arms until she fell asleep. Then everything started to blur out and the pain started to come back._

* * *

Black. Black is all I see. My whole body is washed with pain but I lack the ability to move. "Aria? Aria? Can you hear me?" I heard a British accent say. It must be Wren talking to me, I don't believe that I know anyone else who is British.

I tried to open m mouth to answer him, but that was just not possible, sharp pain shot through it when I did. "Okay, I'm not sure if you can hear me Aria, but me and some others are going to lift you onto a stretcher and get you checked out. Alright?" I could feel them lifting me, the pain, which I didn't think could get any worse, got worse.

The feeling of being lifted made my eyes shoot open and a let out a yelp of pain, then with moving my mouth made even more pain come to me. "It's alright Aria, we'll get you taken care of. Emily has already been notified and she said that she would give your husband a call." he informed me before my eyes involuntarily shut themselves again.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update, Please Review!**


	37. Discovery

**POV Hanna**

I just got home, but I'm only going to be here long enough to take a shower and get changed. Aria too fell down stairs last night. -A sent Emily a text saying: _'Three down 2 to go.-A'_ -A drugged Aria making her pass out and fall down the stairs. She has a broken jaw bone and a sprained ankle, but thank God her baby is just fine.

Caleb just finished helping me get dressed, "This has been a hard last few days and it's going to be some hard few days to come." I commented as I _carefully_ walked down the stairs. Toby didn't find -A yesterday, but he did make sure that -A had left the house.

He nodded is head, "I agree." he said. His long hair is frizzy and all over the place, and he is just wearing sweats. I don't look too much different. My hair is still wet, but I pulled it back into a ponytail. I am wearing my favorite pair of aeropostale sweats and flip-flops.

"I'm going to go use the restroom really fast." I told him. I know good and well that I really shouldn't be doing this, but I just lost my baby. Two of my best friends are in the hospital, and -A the mighty bitch is still coming after us.

Caleb heard the tone in my voice, and he'd know this one anywhere. "Hanna you are not going to go make yourself throw-up. You're past that, and you aren't going back. I love you Hanna, and you don't need to be hurting yourself." he stated as he put his arm around me.

Tears came into my eyes, "I know. I know. It's just been so hard. These past few days have just been so hard." I sobbed into his chest.

"I know, Hanna. Believe me, I know." he comforted me as I sobbed into him chest until I calmed down.

Just as we got to the door, the house phone started to ring, and since the house phone never rings, I went to answer it. "Hello?" I answered. I really wish that this old landline phone had caller-ID so I could know who is calling before I answer.

"_Is this Hanna?"_ I heard someone ask. It's a male voice and it sounds very familiar, but I can't put my finger on who this is that's calling me.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" I asked really wanting to know who actually called the landline. No one ever calls on the landline, if they want to get a hold of us they use cell phones.

"_This is Holden."_ he informed me. Yes! I knew that he sounded familiar.

"Aria isn't here right now, but I can take a message." I offered, being careful not to give him any details, I'm sure that Aria wouldn't appreciate me telling everyone that she's in the hospital.

"_Oh I know that. I was calling to see how she is, no one is picking up her cell phone, and I heard that she is in the hospital."_ he told me.

"Um, she is doing alright. She has a broken jaw and sprained ankle. She should be fine. She had surgery for her jaw and her mouth is wired shut, so she won't be talking for a week or two." I informed him, not totally sure how much I should really tell him.

"_Okay, thank you Hanna. I guess I'll let you go. Bye."_ he said thanking me.

"Bye." I replied and the line went dead. I turned to Caleb and took his hand. "That was Holden wondering how Aria is doing." I informed him.

"Ahh, I wonder how he found out." Caleb mused.

"This is a small town babe. People talk and word travels fast. You've lived in Rosewood long enough to know that." I told him as we walked out to the car.

* * *

We drove to the hospital and I went strait to Aria's room, and Caleb went to go see how Spencer is, she should be able to leave later today. As of what we heard early, early this morning, Aria should get to go home in a day or to. Somehow or other -A drugged her and that made her pass out. So now they want all of the drug out of her system, then she can go home.

I walked into her room to see a sleeping Aria and a worn out Ezra is sitting next to her. "Why don't you go home, eat breakfast take a shower, maybe a powernap. I've got it here for a little while." I told him as more of an order than an offer.

He looked at me and stared at me for a second, he then got up and gave me a hug. "I'm glad that you're alright, and thank you Hanna." he told me with tears in his eyes. He has had just as hard past few days as any of us, and he is finally breaking down, I really don't blame him, I've had my breakdown, now it's his turn.

"It's no problem. Now go take care of yourself, for Aria. She'll be fine and I'm here with her, and Caleb should be here soon." I told him leading him out the door so he can go get some rest.

After Ezra had left I took his seat and awaited Aria to wake up. The pain meds that they have her on seems to put her into a deep, deep sleep. "You know, this has been one of the hardest weeks of my life." I said looking at Aria, but saying it more to myself then her sleeping figure.

Once I said that Aria started to stir. She blinked her eyes open and looked around. She brought her hand to her jaw and rubbed on it. "It hurts, doesn't it?" I asked her seeing the look of pain on her face when she tried to move it.

She nodded her head and shifted in her bed. She pointed at the note pad that is sitting on the table next to her, so I got that along with a pen and gave that to her so that she can talk to me.

'_How are you holding up? I know you've had a hard last few days.'_

She wrote and handed the note pad to me to read. Her hand writing is a lot sloppier than it generally is. Her handwriting, which is usually next to perfect cursive, is now a barely readable scrawl. "I'm doing alright. I could go for a nap and I'm more sore then I think I have ever been before, I'm even more sore then I was when I was hit by a car. I also feel really weak, but I think that I'm going to be alright." I said in reply.

Aria took the note pad back and wrote something more.

'_How is Spencer?'_

"Caleb just went to go check on her, but the last time I saw her she was doing pretty good." I informed her.

'_Where is Ezra?'_

I smiled, "He looked like he could have passed out so I sent him home to get some food, take a shower, and hopefully a nap… So -A had to have found some way to get the drugs into your system. What all did you eat yesterday, and where?" I asked her trying to get to the bottom of things.

'_Some soda from the vending machine, and Melissa made me a sandwich and gave me some water.'_

My eyes widened as I read this. "Melissa did this to you! Oh my goodness, Mike was with her! Thank goodness he's with my mom right now! Oh my goodness I've gotta call Em." I said pulling out my phone.

* * *

After I gave Emily a heads up, a nurse came in with some food for Aria, not that I would call what they gave her food. She can only eat things through a straw since her mouth is wired shut. She took a sip from her straw and pushed her cup away with a look of disgust on her face. The nurse laughed, "I know that it probably doesn't taste the greatest, but this had the nutrients the you and you baby needs." the nurse told her, then left.

Caleb walked in then, "Hey Aria, how are you?" he asked her as she took another sip from her cup, but didn't make the same face that she did last time.

She shrugged and took her note pad:

'_I'm doing alright, this 'food' is nasty. Ready to eat real food again.'_

Caleb laughed, "I'm sorry, but hey at least you aren't going hungry. I hear pain meds on an empty stomach is hell." he said, moving the chair from the other side of Aria's bed next to me and took a seat facing Aria.

Aria quickly scribbled down her reply to Caleb's comment.

'_Easy for you to say, you get to eat real food, and you have the ability to speak! I think I'd rather go hungry.'_

"Well in about another month or so you'll be able to speak just fine, don't you worry, but for the time being you should probably get some rest. The more that you rest the faster you'll feel better." I said trying to comfort her.

She nodded her head. After she finished drinking her lunch she quickly dosed back off so I turned to Caleb, "I know who -A is, and it all makes sense." I informed him in a quite voice careful not to wake Aria.

His eyes got very wide and looked like they could bulge out of his head. "What! Who is it?! How do you know?" he asked me yelling in his whisper wanting to know who has been doing this to us for soo long.

"Melissa. The reason she tried to get us knocked up is because she's lost two babies, and she wants them. The reason why she has been putting us through all of this hell is for payback from everything that we've done to her. Then I know that Lucas would be more than willing to help her and I actually saw him driving over to the Hastings one time, I didn't think too much of it at the time though." I informed him mentally kicking myself for not thinking more into seeing Lucas at the Hastings house. Why that hell would he be there other then to help Melissa?

Just as I finished telling him this Ezra walked in, "Hey, how much did I miss?" he asked us walking to the foot of Aria's bed.

"Ezra! You've barely been gone a hour! You need some rest!" I scolded him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I can take a nap in a hospital chair, I'm sure that it's been done before. I see that she's had lunch, how long has she been asleep?" he observed.

"She's only been asleep for about ten minutes, but that isn't important, I've figured out who -A is!" I told him and re-told to Ezra everything that I just told to Caleb.

"So now there is that little bit of proof, we've got to do something about it, but what? Just because we know who -A is doesn't mean we are off the hook, we've got to figure something out to get her to leave us alone." Ezra said with his voice filled with stress. I think we're all stressed beyond our wits.

* * *

**A/N Here's a second chapter to make up for me not updating for so long! Just though I'd let you know that there is only going to be a few more chapters left to this story. I've thought about starting on a sequal, but I haven't make up my mind yet. **

**Please review and tell me how you liked these chapters! :)**


	38. Over

**POV Hanna**

"Hanna, why don't we go see how Spencer is doing, I'm sure she'll be able to think of something." Caleb said and helped me stand up. I am still unbelievably sore from everything that happened to me yesterday, and I feel like I can barely move.

Caleb and I walked to the elevator, that they got back into order and we went to Spencer's floor and we walked to her room. Spencer smiled when she saw me. "Hanna! How are you feeling?" she asked me.

Emily stood up from her chair so that I can sit down. "I'm sore, really sore, and I'm tired, but that's not what I want to tell you. I've got some huge news." I informed her shifting positions in my chair to make myself comfortable.

Everyone looked at me, "Ok, since you're obviously not in the mood to talk about yourself, what's your huge news?" Emily asked me leaning against the wall next to me rubbing my shoulder that is closest to her in attempts to comfort me. It isn't working.

I told them everything, and they were all a little shocked, "Do you guys really think my sister would do that? I mean really. Yeah she's been through a lot, but we all have and we're not going around trying to get people pregnant and steal their babies. We're just trying to live normal lives as best as we can." Spencer said in slight denial.

Toby took her hand, "Spence, Hanna's got a point, but rewind Aria hadn't eaten until Melissa made her a sandwich?" he asked me bringing his eyebrows together knowing that that was pretty late in the day for Aria to not have eaten anything.

"Yeah, she was being a really good friend and staying with me through everything, but that isn't the point. We have proof, we have motive, now all we need is for all of this to stop." I stated trying to get everyone to see the big picture that I'm laying out for them.

Spencer closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled as she opened her eyes. "I've got something on her. If this were to get out about her, I think she would literally explode, but I need to be the one to bring it up with her. I'm the one who needs to talk to her about it, even though I seriously hate talking about it.." Spencer said.

"Well spit it out Spencer, we're freaking out enough as it is." Emily said impatiently.

"Guys what I'm about to tell you is… Insane… A few weeks after Alison went missing and Melissa and Ian broke up, she was feeling really low about herself and she… She abused me… Physically. I was covered in bruises most of the time and had to keep finding new ways to hid them… I don't like talking about this, but if that's what it's going to take to make all of this stop then I will. I'll do anything to make it stop." she informed all of us with tears running down her face.

Non if us knew what to say about what Spencer just told us… Speaking of which, where is Alison? I looked towards the door and she is standing at the vending machine trying to get a candy bar to come out, with no luck.

"You guys don't have to say anything. When I get out of here I'll go talk with her, but in the mean time let's all stay low and non of us are to ever to be alone." Spencer told us. "Now Hanna, you and Caleb should really go home and get some rest, both of you have had a really hard past few days." she ordered.

Emily walked towards the door, "I'm gonna go check on Aria and sit with them for a little while. Call me if anything happens." she said walking out, getting the chocolate for Ali and lead her to the elevator.

I turned to Spencer, "Thank you." I told her. I put my arm around Caleb and walked out.

* * *

Both Spencer and Aria are out of the hospital and Spencer is going to talk to Melissa today. So now we are all just sitting and waiting for her in the living room. Mike and Toby are watching a movie, Aria is laying back in the recliner and icing her jaw. Ezra is sitting on the floor by her feet reading a book out loud to Aria, Emily is doing sit-ups, and Caleb and I are making out. We are all trying to take our minds off of everything.

Spencer walked in the front door with Alison behind her, and we all instantly looked up from everything that we are doing to look at her to see what she has to say. Spencer walked and sat on the arm rest of the sofa. "Well I started off saying that I knew that she was -A and that if she didn't want what she did to me to get out all through town that she'd better buzz off and move back to Philly. She's packing as we speak." she informed us. "I also asked her how she did some of all of that stuff and she said that she paid Lucas to help her and that she was going to bring him to Philly with her." she added with a sigh of relief.

A wave of relief washed over me. "Does this mean?… Is it all over now?" I asked.

Spencer got a big smile in her face, "Yes Hanna, all of this mess is over. No more -A." she stated with tears coming to her eyes.

Finally everything is over, there isn't any more -A, Aria and I have over come out problems, she is expecting a baby and everything is going to be normal from now on.

* * *

**A/N Only one more chapter! I still haven't totally make up my mind about the sequel, but I'll let you know what I decide! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue POV Aria**

"Come to mommy Atticus." I said as Ezra passed me our newborn baby boy, to which we named after the father in _'To Kill a Mockingbird'._ There are tears welled up in my eyes at the sight of the baby that I carried for nine months, two weeks in my womb. "He's beautiful." I said.

Hanna walked over to me getting a good look at her godson. "To think this is going to be me in a few months." she commented stroking Atticus's face with her index finger. Hanna is now four months pregnant. Once she saw my first ultrasound her and Caleb decided that they would give having a baby another chance, and without all of the stress from -A, and a healthy diet their baby should be just fine.

"Toby maybe we should have a baby, look how cute he is." Spencer said to Toby in-between taking pictures of us all, capturing this wonderful time for us. I smiled at her comment.

Toby laughed, "Well let's wait a little while, shall we? Let's enjoy married life for a little while." he suggested giving her a kiss. Two weeks after we found out Hanna has a bun in the oven Spencer and Toby got married and are loving life together.

Alison isn't able to be with us right now because she went to live with her parents and make up for lost time. They weren't very happy with her, making them believe that she is dead, but they are overjoyed that she is there with them, and Ali seems happy through the texts that she sends us.

Hanna and Caleb are still living with us so Hanna and I can share our motherly experiences together, and so we don't have to pay so much in bills. We are loving living together and we are look even more to raising our children with our husbands and each other. We are loving life and glad that all of the drama is over.

I eventually got to tell her about the dream I have went I broke my jaw and this made her extremely happy to know that her baby is being looked after and is in good hands. I have to say, that even though Tiffany wasn't mine, it makes me feel better too. I love that baby even if she didn't have a chance in this world. That's alright though because she is going to have another sister soon and everything is how it should be.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N Alright this is the end! There is still no promises on a sequel, but I am taking it under consideration. **

**I would also like to say thank you too all of you who read this story and that left reviews, it really means a lot to me you took the time to read this story, so thank you!**


End file.
